The Fox's aura
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Cross-over KnB/Love Pistols]L'apprentissage de l'amour n'est pas une mince affaire. Surtout lorsqu'on fait parti d'une espèce rare et convoitée. Tetsuya devra se confronter à son pouvoir de séduction et tenter de dompter deux fauves en ébullition (sans compter tous les autres).
1. Leçon de vie

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien elle en comportera mais ma ligne conductrice est établie.

Disclaimer : je vais mélanger l'univers de _Kuroko no basket_ à celui _des Love Pistols_ , avec l'idée des thérianthropes. Je tiens à remercier **Sylphideland** pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser ce concept venant d'une de ses fics (d'ailleurs fic que j'ai adoré). Et aussi pour m'avoir gentiment fait un topo pour me rappeler les idées importantes du manga.

En visionnant les épisodes j'ai trouvé que « l'animal totem » collait parfaitement avec les personnages (cf. Kagami qui est un tigre, etc…). Donc je vai essayer d'exploiter cette idée, je verrai où ça me mènera ^^

Rating : M

Genre : Cross-over/Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Kuroko/Aomine/Kagami

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

~OOoOOoo0ooOOooOO~

 **The Fox's aura**

~OOoOOoo0ooOOooOO~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Leçon de vie**

 **.**

Tetsuya Kuroko dormait à poings fermés dans le confort de sa chambre d'adolescent. La lumière pâle du soleil de janvier transperçait les rideaux fins et venaient chatouiller le visage endormi. Par instinct, il se retourna dos à la fenêtre et fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas l'heure de se lever, surtout pour un samedi matin. Il aimait flemmarder pendant les week-ends, profitant des grasses matinées bien méritées. Malheureusement, des pas se firent entendre à l'étage et quelqu'un toqua contre la porte. Le jeune homme perçut entre deux bribes de sommeil la voix douce de sa mère qui lui demandait de descendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tetsuya obéit en trainant des pieds, les yeux encore collés et les cheveux ébouriffés. Son père lisait le journal tranquillement et sa mère buvait son thé. Il les salua puis s'assit à son tour en se servant ses céréales.

Un silence inhabituel régnait autour de la table. Madame Kuroko n'arrêtait pas de regarder son mari en papillonnant des paupières comme si elle voulait entamer une discussion, ou lui faire signe de quelque chose. Ce dernier replongeait dans les pages de son journal en se grattant la base de sa nuque, embarrassé. Par contre leur fils ne fit pas attention une seule seconde à cette ambiance pesante. Les minutes défilaient quand soudain la mère de famille posa son bol de façon bruyante en toussant, tout en dévisageant cette fois-ci son adorable et peureux époux… Effectivement, il n'avait pas le beau rôle dans l'affaire. Il avait été convenu quelques semaines plus tôt que les deux auraient une discussion avec leur fils… _La discussion_. Celle dont tout géniteur retarde avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Comme l'homme de la maison ne semblait pas se décider à prendre la parole, ce fut madame qui se lança en posant sa main sur celle de son fils.

— Tetsu mon chéri, il faut que nous parlions.

— Oui maman, à propos de quoi ? répondit le bleuté en continuant de mâchouiller ses céréales.

— Et bien tu vas avoir seize ans à la fin du mois, tu entres dans l'âge adulte…

A ce stade déjà précaire de la conversation, la gêne s'accroissait ne lui permettant pas de trouver ses mots correctement. Madame Kuroko sollicita l'aide de son conjoint en lui refilant le bébé – façon de parler.

— Vas-y Kenshō _(1)_ , explique-lui !

Yeux grands écarquillés, le père s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il dut reprendre contenance avant de poursuivre en bafouillant.

— Tetsuya… Oui alors comme le dit ta mère… Euh… Et bien tu vas avoir seize ans à la fin du mois.

— Je l'ai déjà dit ça, amour, coupa la quadragénaire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez me parler, si vous avez fini je vais aller rejoindre Kagami au terrain de basket. On avait prévu de se voir aujourd'hui.

— Non attends c'est important ! réagit aussitôt sa mère en le tenant par le bras. Rassis-toi s'il te plait, après tu pourras aller rejoindre ton ami.

— Très bien.

Les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le patriarche qui paniquait de plus en plus. Il triturait les coins de son journal ne sachant pas comment poursuivre.

— Bon Tetsuya on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu es en âge de savoir et de comprendre surtout.

Un gros blanc s'installa. L'adolescent attendait impassible la suite tandis que madame cognait le bout de ses ongles manucurés contre la table.

— A ton âge vois-tu il y a des changements qui s'opèrent… Au niveau de ton corps.

Soudain, le feu monta à la tête du bleuté en incendiant même la racine de ses cheveux. A son tour il bégaya tout confus.

— Non c'est pas la peine ! Je sais très bien comment ça marche, on n'est pas obligé de parler de ça !

— Malheureusement ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, intervint sa mère. Mon chéri, tu es, nous sommes des thérianthropes, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme les humains. Il existe des différences sur beaucoup de niveau et notamment en matière de sexualité, de fécondité et de coutumes…

Kuroko vit sa vie défiler devant lui. Sa partie de basket allait lui passer sous le nez, et pour couronner le tout, ses parents lui parlaient de sexe. Oui, de sexe. Le sujet que tout enfant avait envie d'aborder avec leurs aînés… Vaste blague.

A partir de là, l'enveloppe charnelle du jeune homme se détacha de son esprit pour tenter de préserver un peu de dignité – ou de pureté. Son père continua le monologue sur un ton scientifique.

— Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails du fonctionnement du corps basique. Seulement tu sais que nous les sang-mêlé différons des singes. Tu es dans la période de ta puberté et disons que… Et bien tu es dans une phase de chamboulement que tu ne peux contrôler, surtout ton aura. Et si tu n'arrives pas à… Ah non je ne peux pas désolé ! balança monsieur en quittant la table.

La mère de Tetsuya souffla puis calmement expliqua ce qu'elle pouvait.

— Pardonne-nous, on aurait dû t'en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de notre espèce bien plus tôt. On voulait repousser ce moment, tu comprends ?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est pas grave.

— Et bien si un peu parce que dans quelques semaines ta vie va basculer. Tu ne pourras plus sortir tranquille et tu seras confronter aux autres thérianthropes et à leurs… Leurs…

— Leurs ? demanda l'adolescent.

— Leurs désirs…

Tetsuya resta de marbre, comme une statue de cire, fidèle à son caractère introverti. Pourtant en lui, toute une cascade d'émotion se déversait dans ses tripes. Surtout de la peur à vrai dire. Il s'imagina tout un tas de scénarii où il se ferait harceler, traquer par des bêtes en rut. Et ça ne le réjouissait que peu. Sa mère lut la panique à travers ses prunelles azures tandis qu'elle appelait son mari à la rescousse. Finalement, comme aucun des deux parents ne furent en mesure de lui expliquer les mœurs des thérianthropes, il fut convenu que quelqu'un d'extérieur viendrait durant les jours à venir. Avant que le bleuté ne se fasse embêter par un mâle en chaleur.

* * *

Comme convenu, les parents de Tetsuya embauchèrent « un professeur de vie », comme ils l'appelaient pour enseigner les rudiments à leur fils. Etant de nature extrêmement pudique, ils ne parvenaient pas à dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, voulant protéger la candeur de leur progéniture. Seulement il ne savait rien de rien concernant les coutumes des Canidés – et des autres races.

La famille Kuroko descendait de cette espèce très répandue partout dans le monde, mais ils faisaient parti de la race très rare des renards polaires. Et elle ne se trouvait pas partout, au contraire. Déjà croiser des renards était quasiment un miracle, les chiens prenant tout le pourcentage de la population. Alors un renard arctique relevait de l'impossible. De surcroît elle était noble et pure, donc la lignée se devait de rester telle quelle. C'était pour cette raison que les renards polaires ne s'accouplaient qu'entre eux et que Tetsuya risquait de se faire alpaguer par tous les mâles du coin. Ils chercheraient par tous les moyens de posséder ce spécimen unique. Il devait impérativement savoir se débrouiller et surtout cacher son aura des autres. Et pour ce faire, Mademoiselle Garcia fut recrutée.

A la fin des cours, dès le début de semaine, elle se présenta au domicile avec sa parka à fourrure et ses cheveux indomptables. Son air décontracté décontenança toute la famille, cependant elle réussit à mettre à l'aise son élève. On pouvait certifier qu'elle au moins ne ferait pas tant de chichis à l'instar du père de famille…

Installés dans le bureau afin d'être au calme, la femme instruisait Tetsuya autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits biscuits. Elle-même faisait partie des sang-mêlé, plus exactement de la famille des Félidés. Alexandra incarnait la force féminine, normal, étant un léopard personne n'osait la défier. Seuls les mâles de gros gabarits pouvaient prétendre à la courtiser.

Le bleuté savait le principal mais pas la partie « reproduction et phéromones » et comment conserver son intégrité physique. Au fur et à mesure de la leçon, l'adolescent pâlit de plus en plus. Déjà avaler et retenir la masse d'informations n'était pas chose aisée, mais anticiper ce qu'il allait lui arriver, encore moins. En voyant la mine décomposée de son disciple, Alexandra rit de bon cœur. Elle décida de venir s'assoir à ses côtés, sur le canapé de cuir rouge en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

— Ne t'inquiète pas _darling_ , tu sauras tout maîtriser quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Ce n'est pas si effrayant, il faut juste doser et contrôler son aura, c'est tout ! Et puis les autres thérianthropes ne vont pas se jeter sur toi comme des sauvages.

— Mais pourtant je suis un garçon, enfin je veux dire un mâle… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être… Enfin vous me comprenez… dit le bleuté un peu gêné, les joues rosies.

— Toi alors, tu es chou ! Et bien si tu peux. La notion de sexe est somme toute relative pour nous, enfin pour les mâles dominants. Si un mâle alpha ressent une attirance pour un autre et qu'il ne peut pas se reproduire avec une femelle, il envisagera de s'accoupler avec le premier. Tu vois ?

Tetsuya se contenta de cligner des yeux, abasourdi par cette révélation. Non qu'il soit homophobe mais en vérité, il ne connaissait pas sa propre sexualité, n'ayant jamais eu de petite copine ou copain. La jolie blonde poursuivit avec les bases fondamentales de la classification des thérianthropes. Et bien évidemment : lui se trouvait être un spécimen unique et bourré de phéromones dû à son jeune âge. En grandissant, les sang-mêlé contrôlent leur aura, donc leur apparence animale mais pas un adolescent. Surtout en pleine phase « découverte ». Plus Alexandra lui donnait des détails, plus la peur du jeune homme grandissait en même temps que ses mains devenaient moites. Dans quelle galère il avait embarqué ? Finalement, devenir adulte ne l'enchantait guère.

Un peu hésitant, il demanda à son tour.

— Comment puis-je savoir si la personne en face de moi est un thérianthrope lui aussi ?

— _It's easy darling_ ! Ca se sent, c'est tout. Et aussi, sans que tu ne le veuilles, tu seras en capacité de voir la véritable forme des autres. Il suffit de se concentrer. Car on ne la révèle pas à tout bout de champ c'est très impudique, comme de se balader nu en pleine rue. C'est pour ça qu'on la cache. Mais en te concentrant et en te basant sur ton système olfactif, tu pourras les identifier.

— Et il y en a beaucoup ?

Alexandra éclata de rire.

— Excuse-moi ! Oui plus que tu ne le crois, tu verras. Bon, je dois y aller. Ne t'en fais pas, tes parents m'ont demandé de venir plusieurs fois par semaine jusqu'à la date de ton anniversaire, après tu seras en mesure de te débrouiller tout seul. Enfin, il faudra que tu t'entraînes, okay ?

— Oui pas de soucis Melle Garcia !

— Appelle-moi Alex.

Sur-ce, elle lui fit la bise en claquant ses lèvres contre ses joues puis quitta la demeure familiale en saluant ses parents. De son côté, Kuroko n'était pas très rassuré par tout ce chambardement. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa future sexualité ou son charme supposé irrésistible.

Un message le sortit de ses intenses réflexions. Ce n'était autre que son camarade de classe, Kagami qui le sommait de se manier le torchon pour leur partie de basket. Avec tout ça, le pauvre bleuté avait encore loupé son rendez-vous. Et vu la tournure des évènements, les semaines qui allaient suivre l'empêcheraient de s'adonner à sa passion. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en parler à son ami, le secret des thérianthropes devait rester scellé pour les humains. Forcément, le roux ne comprenait pas la distance soudaine de son comparse, et il le fit bien savoir en l'engueulant par écrit.

Dans sa chambre, le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et faire ses devoirs. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il se demandait qui parmi son entourage était comme lui, à quoi ressemblaient les autres de son espèce et est-ce que les Canidés se reniflaient le derrière comme son petit Nigou ? Il lâcha son crayon les yeux révulsés ! Son esprit partait trop loin.

Enfin, le dernier jour du mois il saurait… Sa vie allait prendre un virage à trois cent soixante degrés et ce pour toujours. Cette perspective le désarçonnait, refusant de voir son corps envoyer des messages de séduction à tous les mâles en chaleur de Tokyo.

(suite...)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Nom du doubleur de Kuroko en VO.


	2. Apprentissage en douceur

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je remercie les personnes qui ont mis ma fic en favori et suivi, je pense que vous avez aimé l'approche du premier chapitre, par contre un petit mot me va plus droit au cœur qu'une action muette. Après je ne force personne, mais comprenez que c'est un peu cruel de ne pas s'exprimer quand on a quelques favoris…

Ce chapitre est court – tout comme le précédent – déjà parce que je mets en place le décor et tout le tralala des thérianthropes, et aussi parce que j'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire des fics à chapitres. On rentrera dans le vif du sujet après, promis ^_^

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Apprentissage en douceur**

 **.**

A la pause-déjeuner, assis à leurs places, Tetsuya et Taiga mangeaient tranquillement avec Koki. Personne ne parlait trop occupé à dévorer les bentos préparés par leurs mères respectives – sauf pour le roux. Ce dernier ayant fini le sien, s'aperçut que son ombre n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son repas, il lui demanda la permission de le terminer tout en piquant ses baguettes dans la nourriture. Kuroko ne s'en offusqua pas et le laissa faire. Entre deux bouchées, le plus grand prit la parole.

— Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques après les cours pour rater nos « un contre un » ? T'aime plus le basket ?

— Oui et dès que l'entraînement est fini, tu files tout droit dehors, personne ne te voit partir, rajouta le petit brun.

— Non mais toi tu verrais même pas Kuroko en face de toi danser le Tamure en pagne tellement ton sens de l'observation est proche de zéro !

— Non mais ça va pas de dire ça !

— Bah quoi j'ai raison !

— Non pas du tout ! Et je te signale que Hyuga dit que je progresse !

— A croire qu'il a pas les yeux en face des trous !

Pendant que les deux zigotos se disputaient, Kuroko essayait tant bien que mal de faire remarquer sa présence en se défendant qu'un jour il danserait dans un tel accoutrement. Ce fut peine perdue.

— Bon alors Tetsuya, tu fais quoi après les cours de plus important que de venir jouer ? attaqua la lumière de Seirin, reportant son attention sur lui.

Impassible, celui-ci haussa juste les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer ou quoi inventer comme mensonge. En tout état de cause il ne pouvait pas divulguer qu'il recevait des cours d'éducation sexuelle pour thérianthrope sur le tard. Cependant connaissant Kagami et son tempérament buté, il fallait trouver une excuse, vite.

— J'ai des réunions de famille c'est tout et je ne peux pas les éviter.

— Mais pour parler de quoi ? insista le malotru.

— Kagami, ça ne te regarde pas. Si ça se trouve Kuroko a une petite amie et il ne veut pas nous la présenter, chuchota à demi le remplaçant tout en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon aux cheveux cyan.

Las, le pauvre harcelé souffla en abdiquant. Mieux valait les laisser parler dans le vide, d'ailleurs ses deux coéquipiers étaient en train de lui inventer des vies et des conquêtes qu'il n'avait pas. Ceci dit, son ami marqua un point : ça devenait pénible cette affaire de leçon de vie, parce que cela l'empêchait de pratiquer sa passion. Et ça commençait à le démanger au bout des doigts, il avait besoin de se défouler, de sentir le ballon palpiter contre sa paume. Vivement que tout soit fini. En prime, il devait inventer des excuses jusqu'à la fin du mois et tenir éloigné son comparse n'était pas évident, loin de là. Il se vexait, boudait et ronchonnait comme les vieilles personnes parce que son ombre ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Peu avant la fin de la pause, leur capitaine entra dans la salle de classe la mine réjouie.

— Eh les gars, après l'entraînement Riko veut nous parler, elle a quelque chose à nous annoncer.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Kagami de manière très perspicace.

— Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette nouvelle va nous faire très plaisir.

Les trois autres garçons le regardaient perplexes, car avec leur coach ils s'attendaient au pire comme au pire… Leur _senpai_ les quitta en les saluant de la main et déjà Kuroko essayait de trouver une excuse pour leur faire faux bond. Malheureusement, Riko le retint par l'encolure de son _T-shirt_ à la fin de l'entraînement, avant qu'il ne se sauve. Cette fois-ci son manque de présence ne lui fut d'aucune aide. La brunette voyait tout… Comme un certain Empereur…

Réunis autour du panier de ballons, les joueurs attendaient que leur tyran personnel ne prenne la parole. Elle rayonnait, des étoiles plein les yeux en tenant son carnet de notes contre sa poitrine.

— Les gars j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer !

— On va mettre la pâtée à l'équipe de Too ? lança Kagami qui ne manquait pas une occasion de vouloir se confronter à son meilleur rival.

— Kagami ! On ne coupe pas la parole comme ça, c'est malpoli ! hurla Hyuga. Et puis ça vire à l'obsession là ton Aomine !

— Non pas du tout ! se défendit l'atout de Seirin.

— Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais si, Hyuga a raison, intervint Kuroko fidèle à son franc parler.

Tandis que le malpoli en question boudait dans son coin, Riko continua.

— Non pas du tout, j'ai réussi à obtenir une rencontre en match amical contre l'équipe de Kaijo, c'est tout aussi bien !

Kagami fit la grimace en ronchonnant.

— Nous les affronterons à la fin du mois ! Je compte sur vous pour les pulvériser. Ca sera une bonne mise en bouche pour les tournois avenirs, conclut la demoiselle avec un sourire radieux transpirant le sadisme.

Les jeunes gens sortirent les uns après les autres, l'ombre et la lumière marchant côte à côte.

— Tu sais Kagami, Kise serait extrêmement déçu et vexé s'il apprenait ta réaction. Il est tout aussi fort qu'Aomine, ça ne sera pas facile de le battre.

— Je sais Kuroko, désolé je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ton ami seulement… J'ai un besoin urgent de me défouler là maintenant ! La saison reprend et ça m'excite, tu peux pas savoir !

L'enthousiasme du _yankee_ contaminait l'ensemble des joueurs, le fantôme n'y faisait pas exception. Et c'était plaisant au possible de partager cette passion avec un garçon pareil, plein d'entrain, de bonne humeur. Avec sa lumière, il avait trouvé un partenaire incroyable partageant la même vision du basket. Kuroko aussi sentait des fourmillements dans ses membres, surtout le long de ses bras. Il avait hâte de débuter la saison. Il se rappela tout à coup son rendez-vous avec sa professeure personnelle et se précipita chez lui. Même si Melle Garcia possédait un tempérament flexible, il ne voulait pas abuser.

* * *

Il courut jusqu'à sa maison afin de ne pas la faire trop poireauter. En entrant, son père lui fit remarquer son manque d'exactitude. La jeune femme l'attendait dans le bureau, feuilletant quelques magasines sportifs appartenant à Kuroko. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se mit debout instantanément et lui sauta au cou. Le pauvre n'était toujours pas habitué par ses marques d'affection n'étant pas démonstratif pour un sou.

— Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'avais une petite réunion imprévue avec mon équipe.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça _sweet heart_ , je ne vais pas te blâmer. Bon commençons, la fin du mois approche, alors, pas trop tendu ?

— Euh non, pourquoi le serais-je ?

— Et bien je ne veux pas te faire peur mais dans quelques jours tes sens seront décuplés, tu entreras dans le monde adulte avec tous les changements hormonaux que ça comporte… Ah je me souviens…

La belle blonde prit un air rêveur en se remémorant son passé. Elle se caressa négligemment son menton de son index et les traits de son visage s'apaisèrent.

— Quand je suis entrée dans la puberté mes seins se sont développés considérablement, de sorte que tous les beaux garçons de mon lycée m'ont tourné autour du jour au lendemain…

Kuroko avala presque de travers, la tournure de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Voire pas du tout en fait.

— Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dehors sans me faire harceler par un mâle en chaleur. Non mais sans rire, à cet âge je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mais il est très difficile de vous contenir. Je me souviens qu'une fois, un gros gabarit type panthère m'avait coincé à la sortie des vestiaires. Il …

— Stop ça va aller merci ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus pardon.

Son cœur battait très vite, il fallait arrêter ce flot de choses gênantes pour sa survie. Il le fallait.

Alexandra le fixait sans comprendre, les yeux ronds. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que souvent elle allait trop loin dans le déballage de vie privée, surtout pour la société nippone qui restait ancrée dans ses valeurs surannées. Aux Etats-Unis les gens vivaient, bougeaient, parlaient fort pour se faire entendre mais pas ici. Elle pencha sa tête de côté puis reprit son air sérieux tout en plissant les yeux.

— Bon, passons aux travaux pratiques. Tu vas essayer de visualiser mon aura Tetsu.

— Hein mais comment ? Je n'en suis pas encore capable.

— Mais bien sûr que si. Tu as la génétique des thérianthropes, souviens-toi quand tu étais tout petit, tu as sûrement dû apercevoir tes parents, et toi-même tu ne pouvais pas retenir ta forme. Les bébés et les enfants ne sont pas capables de se contrôler, ce qui veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait avant. Concentre-toi, ferme les yeux et focalise-toi sur mon odeur.

— Très bien, je vais essayer.

Kuroko obéit et ferma ses paupières. Il resta une ou deux minutes comme cela à sentir de loin le parfum de la jeune femme, sans succès.

— Tetsu concentre-toi sur ma voix. Oublie l'odorat comme on l'entend, va plus loin que ce sens. Il faut que tu perçoives ma véritable odeur, celle dégagée par mes phéromones. Tu vas tenter de mémoriser dans ta tête les ingrédients qui te viennent à l'esprit… Vas-y.

Le jeune garçon semblait entrer en connexion avec quelque chose, peut être son instinct animal. Il ne bougeait pas mais tous ses sens étaient en éveils. Au fur et à mesure qu'il omettait le parfum corporel de sa professeure, il distingua autre chose… Des notes bien plus subtiles, presque imperceptibles. Des notes plus chaudes, plus suaves, plus bestiales. Alexandra sentait bon, une odeur chaude, agréable sur un fond de brioche qu'on sortait du four. Sa fragrance le rassurait.

— Maintenant ouvre les yeux, indiqua-t-elle.

Et là, sa forme prit vie devant lui. Un magnifique léopard tout en longueur et en élégance se tenait debout, en arrière plan de ce corps. Kuroko n'en revenait pas, il était capable de percevoir les auras et quel spectacle ! Obnubilé par la beauté de ce félin, il en oublia sa peur première. Car voir ainsi de visu un fauve dans sa maison s'avérait impressionnant. Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par la voix enjouée de son mentor.

— Il faudra que tu apprennes et retiennes les différentes odeurs spécifiques aux espèces. Les Félidés ne sentent pas pareil que les Canidés par exemple.

— Et que sentent-ils ?

— Ca dépend de la race et du gabarit bien entendu. Plus il est gros, plus il dégage des phéromones agressifs et donc plus leur odeur sera entêtante. Pour les Canidés, se sont les loups les dominants, mais il n'y en a pratiquement plus. Je ne pense pas que tu en rencontreras un. Selon ta constitution, tu seras attiré soit par l'un ou par l'autre.

— Je ne pense pas être attiré par un mâle de mon espèce ou d'une autre.

Alexandra se fendit d'un sourire en coin en croisant ses bras.

— Ca _darling_ , tu verras par toi-même… Les Félidés possèdent une aura puissante et envoûtante et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'en suis une !

Pour la contredire, le jeune renard fit la moue avec sa bouche. Pas sûre qu'elle soit si impartiale que ça. Ils terminèrent leur séance par des exercices qui visèrent à contrôler sa propre apparence et à la dévoiler. Au fil des jours notre héros se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son état, seulement lorsqu'il songeait au futur – et surtout aux autres – le doute l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tenir tête à des « gros gabarits », d'ailleurs comment étaient-ils eux ? Si déjà la jolie blonde prenait l'apparence d'un léopard, il ne s'imaginait pas ce que serait un tigre ou un loup. Que pourrait faire un petit renard des neiges contre de grands prédateurs dans ce genre ?

(suite...)


	3. Un jour particulier

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Ca y est, on entre dans le vif du sujet et j'arrive à faire des chapitres d'une taille convenable – c'est mieux pour l'intrigue à mon avis. D'ailleurs le 4 est terminé et il est encore plus long (￣_￣)・・・

RaR :

 _Emelynn21_ : merci de t'être manifestée ^^ je peux comprendre que tu trouves cette histoire étrange, oui d'une certaine manière elle l'est. Ah mais Kuroko sera au centre de l'attention de « tout le monde »… Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 _Deydeykagamine_ : merci pour ta review ^^ oui la version anime s'appelle bien Sex Pistol, j'ai pris l'autre appellation mais ça revient au même je pense. En fait avant de commencer ce cross-over je ne connaissais pas les Omegaverses, pourtant j'en ai lu un ou deux. C'est compliqué oui et non car je me base essentiellement sur « l'aura » animale des personnages. Après effectivement avec les gros, petits gabarits on rejoint le parallèle Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchi au problème d'Alexandra, MDR (super pour une auteur), elle va réapparaître mais comme j'aime que dans mes UA ça tienne la route, je ferais en sorte d'être raccord avec le reste. Mais Kuroko c'est la PURETE, il ne pense pas aux préservatifs ;) Pardon du pavé-réponse, j'en fais toujours, bises !

 **[** Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais je n'ai aucun moyen de remercier _Sans dc_ et _Ellie27_ pour leurs reviews sur mon dernier OS. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir que petit Daiki et Taiga ainsi que petit Akashi avaient plu **]**

.

Merci aux lectrices/teurs (?) qui suivent ma fanfic, je me doute que le sujet de l'Omegaverse à la sauce _Love Pistols_ ne doit pas être facile à suivre où à apprécier. Cependant, ça vaut le coup (en toute objectivité bien sûr ^^).

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un jour particulier**

 **.**

Tetsuya dormait à poings fermés, bercé par des rêves matinaux étranges surtout lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil le sortit de son sommeil. A moitié entre la conscience et l'inconscience, il se vit attaché une laisse autour du cou, enfermé dans une cage. Des gens tout autour le dévisageaient, parlaient entre eux mais personne ne venait le délivrer. Il avait beau hurler « au secours », taper contre les barreaux rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, exposé ainsi. Et pour quelle raison en plus, là résidait tout le mystère ? Quelqu'un tenait sa chaîne qui sortait de la cage mais il ne pouvait distinguer la main de « son propriétaire ». Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé à l'intérieur. Plus il criait, plus sa voix s'étouffait pour ne laisser place qu'à des jappements. En fait il ne se faisait pas comprendre des autres. Sa détresse s'amplifiait à mesure que ses jambes devenaient douloureuses de par les crampes qu'il avait. Et personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Quand tout à coup il vit son Nigou s'assoir devant sa cage, son maillot de basket sur le dos. Tetsuya voulut l'appeler mais le chien ouvrit sa bouche et là… Là un bruit de sirène tonitruante en sortit, ce qui réveilla complètement l'adolescent.

Il ouvrit un œil, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'assit dans son lit. Machinalement il se tâta de partout pour vérifier qu'il possédait bien ses membres humains. D'autres alertes résonnèrent dans la chambre. Tetsuya se leva et se dirigea vers son téléphone pour constater que plusieurs messages clignotaient à l'écran. En les lisant il constata avec surprise que ses anciens coéquipiers de Taiko avaient pensé à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Emu, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'ordinaire stoïques.

Le premier bizarrement provenait de Shintaro, son éternel ton ampoulé ressortait parfaitement.

« _En ce jour de janvier, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire. Passe une bonne journée entouré de toute ta famille. N'oublie pas : ton porte bonheur du jour est un tanuki(1) en bois. Qu'il t'apporte prospérité_ ».

Le deuxième venait de Kise, il était difficile de le déchiffrer avec toute la ribambelle d'émoticones qui se déversait dans le message.

« _Kurokocchi, je pense beaucoup à toi, j'ai hâte de te revoir_ (* ^ ω ^). _Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! ! ! !_ \\( .ω .)/ _Tu ne m'oublies pas hein ? Si j'ai le temps je passerai te voir ce soir à la fin des cours._ ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

 _Bisous_ ! ! ! (づ￣ ³￣)づ(づ￣ ³￣)づ ».

Le troisième plus concis était de Daiki, on voyait qu'il avait du mal mais que l'intention était là.

« _Salut Tetsu ! Bon, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, à +_ ».

Le quatrième provenait d'Atsuchi, même lui y avait pensé, ce qui toucha notre héros.

« _Coucou Kuro-chin, bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu seras gâté et que tu auras un super bon gâteau pour ta fête. C'est dommage que je ne sois pas là, sinon je serais venu le manger avec toi. Bises :3_ ».

Forcément le dernier ne pouvait être que Seijuro le destinataire. Le garçon le lut avec une pointe d'appréhension logée au fond de lui. Avec son ex-capitaine, impossible de déchiffrer ses réelles intentions…

« _Bonjour Tetsu, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, de prospérité et de réussite. Profite de ce jour comme il se le doit, à très vite._

 _PS : donne le bonjour à tes parents, merci_ ».

Soulagé, il s'aperçut entre temps qu'un nouveau SMS venait d'arriver dans sa boîte de réception. Celui-ci venait de Taiga.

« _Salut Kuroko ! Bon anniversaire, à toute en cours_ ».

Aussi sobre que celui d'Aomine, ces deux là se ressemblaient sur bien des points.

* * *

Lavé, rassasié et habillé, Tetsuya alla au lycée de bonne humeur, malgré les moultes recommandations de sa mère en ce jour spécial. Il arriva dans son établissement en lisant une _ligth-novel_ , sans lever le nez de son bouquin. Comme tous les jours il s'assit à son bureau, devant son partenaire. Ce dernier discutait au fond de la salle avec deux camarades en parlant fort et en gesticulant – sûrement de la retransmission de la veille d'un match de basket. Kagami possédait pratiquement toutes les chaînes sportives du câble.

Tetsuya se sentait un peu incommodé mais il n'aurait su dire par quoi… Il se grattait le nez, reniflait. Quelque chose le dérangeait, bêtement il pensa au pollen. Mais en hiver pas de risque d'en trouver. Peut être les acariens alors ? Il se résolut à ranger son livre et sortir ses affaires scolaires. Une masse imposante lui gâcha la vue. Taiga venait de s'assoir, retourné vers lui, les coudes posés sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Hey salut mon pote ! Comment…

Puis le blanc. Un blanc inquiétant. Un blanc comme jamais personne n'en avait vu de la bouche béante de Kagami.

Lorsque Kuroko leva la tête en sa direction, il eut un choc. Son ami le regardait les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, les pupilles dilatées au maximum et le teint aussi pâle qu'un cierge de Pâques. Aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'inquiéta.

— Ca ne va pas Kagami, tu es malade ?

— Euh… euh… euh…

Furent les seuls sons prononcés de sa part.

Le plus petit tendit sa main pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre mais l'autre se leva d'un bond.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Si tu n'es pas bien je peux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'ombre de Seirin se leva également. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Taiga.

— Te moque pas de moi Kagami je n'aime pas ça.

— Je ne me moque pas de toi mais… Reste là, ça va aller, je vais y aller tout seul, hein, t'en fais pas !

Le grand roux se carapata plus vite qu'un lapin pourchassé par un chasseur.

Tout à coup cette sensation désagréable quitta l'atmosphère, l'adolescent put suivre le cours normalement. Une heure plus tard, le malade revint toujours aussi livide. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers son acolyte et mit sa main devant son visage comme pour se protéger. Avec cette technique imparable, sûr que Tetsuya ne le verrait pas.

Le pauvre ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'Américain, il mit ça sur le compte d'une crise de foie. Avec son appétit d'ogre, probablement qu'il avait une indigestion de hamburgers. Seulement, cet inconfort s'insinua à nouveau dans l'air… Tetsuya se sentait oppressé, avec un début de nausée. Rien de particulier ne flottait dans la pièce mais un parfum étrange le titillait. Une note lourde, musquée. Plus les minutes passaient, plus une chaleur étouffante l'envahissait. Cette fois-ci sûr et certain : il allait vomir sur le carrelage !

Il se précipita hors de la classe en trombe et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. De justesse il déversa son petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette. En se rafraichissant le visage, il tomba sur une vision inattendue. Son reflet renvoyait son image mais avec des oreilles blanches au dessus de sa tête ! De sa tête ! Des oreilles !

Tetsuya avala sa salive comme si elle était chargée d'acide, puis écarquilla ses yeux en grands. Non. Pas là. Pas çà. Pas maintenant. Enfer et damnation ! Il avala une grande goulée d'air afin de se purger les poumons un bon coup.

Oui, aujourd'hui, vendredi trente et un janvier était date de son anniversaire mais aussi de son chamboulement hormonal. En d'autres termes, il venait d'entrer d'une façon fracassante dans le joyeux monde des thérianthropes ou le bonheur de la domination affecte les plus faibles – _smile_ ! Suivant son raisonnement désordonné, son haut-le-cœur de tantôt avait été provoqué par des phéromones, mais de qui ? Quelqu'un d'autre dans sa classe appartenait aux sang-mêlé ?

Son professeur inquiet, envoya le délégué pour l'accompagner le reste de la matinée à l'infirmerie. Reposé, l'adolescent allait mieux.

* * *

A la pause-déjeuner il ne vit pas de touffe rousse dans les parages. Il se résolut à manger avec les deux autres _rookies_ de l'équipe. Décidément, il y avait une épidémie au lycée, impossible autrement. A la fin des cours, il tenta d'intercepter le fugitif mais trop tard, Kagami courait plus vite avec ses jambes à propulsion. Pourquoi l'évitait-il comme ça ?

Dépité, Tetsuya sortit dans la rue quand soudain quelqu'un l'interpella. Cette voix féminine appartenait à Momoi. Elle arriva près de lui essoufflée, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Tetsu-chan !

Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

— C'est très gentil à toi d'y avoir pensé mais ce n'était pas la peine de venir en personne. Ton lycée n'est pas tout près du mien.

— Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? questionna la jeune fille, une moue boudeuse affichée sur ses traits.

— Si.

— On a si peu l'occasion de se voir… Tu nous manques Tetsu-chan !

— « On » ?

— Bah oui, à Daiki et à moi ! Et les autres aussi bien sûr.

Pour seule réponse, elle obtint une mine impassible ornementée de deux billes azures qui ne reflétaient rien. Absolument rien. Elle pencha sa tête de côté, mais sonder les yeux du fantôme se manifestait impossible.

— D'ailleurs il voulait venir mais il n'a pas pu, mentit-elle. Allez viens, je t'emmène boire un coup, tu me raconteras ta vie au lycée Seirin. En plus j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

— C'est gentil mais il ne fallait pas.

Elle rit et passa son bras par-dessus celui adverse. Ils partirent du quartier pour se diriger au Magi Burger, lieu de villégiature de tout ado qui se respectait. Ils commandèrent des _milk-shakes_ et Momoi put offrir son présent, qui se trouvait être un porte-clefs en forme de chien ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolats en cœur. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion pour déclarer son amour inconditionnel à son « petit-ami ». Elle parla et Tetsuya écouta. Elle lui raconta sa vie étudiante, de consultante auprès de l'équipe de Tōō et bien sûr du j'en-foutisme d'Aomine. Le regard du garçon se voilà à cette évocation, ça lui faisait toujours mal quelque part de parler de son ex-lumière. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'un reflux de tristesse.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te causer de la peine, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

— Non ce n'est pas grave. Seulement… Tu connais ma position sur cette histoire. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, j'aurais voulu l'aider.

— Mais tu l'as aidé !

Les poings de la demoiselle tapèrent sur la table.

— C'est lui qui est trop bête pour voir les mains tendues ! Il se complait dans sa solitude… Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis vraiment une idiote, c'est ton anniversaire et je le gâche en te parlant du passé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

— Ah oui vraiment ? Oh je suis contente !

— Il faudra qu'on se revoie à l'occasion.

Ils sortirent de table et se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Kagami entra à son tour pour se ravitailler en victuailles. Tous se trouvèrent interdits, et une fois de plus, l'atout de Seirin détourna le regard en étant tout crispé. On le remarquait aisément à cause de ses épaules contractées et à son dos courbé. Ses lèvres pincées évoquaient une contrariété. Contrariété qu'interpréta immédiatement le passeur. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait en être qu'autrement : Kagami s'éloignait de lui comme les autres. Momoi fit la conversation, seulement le _yankee_ ne semblait pas disposé, les sourcils froncés il leur faussa compagnie et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

* * *

En chemin Tetsuya prit sur lui et donna le change, il ne voulait pas affoler son amie. Ils se quittèrent au détour d'une rue et continuèrent chacun de leur côté. En marchant il se posa milles et une question dans sa tête. Kagami l'avait superbement ignoré voire éviter la journée durant, et ce sans raison valable. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait vexé Taiga ? Pourtant personne ne s'offusquait de son franc parlé, jamais la méchanceté prédominait dans ses paroles. Et puis il en fallait plus pour vexer le rouquin. Décidément, l'adolescent ne voyait pas. Il n'avait même pas embêté sa lumière avec son chien durant ses derniers jours, connaissant la phobie du premier. La seule explication plausible résidait dans le fait que Taiga développait mieux ses talents seul, et que comme Daiki, il n'avait plus besoin de ses passes. Le schéma se répétait sans cesse : malgré tous les efforts de Tetsuya pour perfectionner son basket, ses coéquipiers s'émancipaient de lui. Au final il allait se retrouver seul comme par le passé. Une peur inexpliquée le frappa en plein estomac, d'ici la fin du lycée, il finira seul, exclu de l'équipe. S'il ne servait plus à rien, il ne jouera plus aucun match et restera assis sur le banc de touche.

Il rentra chez lui avec cet état d'esprit qui grignotait sa bonne humeur. Il ne songeait plus qu'aujourd'hui, jour de son anniversaire il aurait dû être heureux. Heureusement, ses parents n'avaient pas prévu de petite fête, elle aurait lieu le lendemain en famille. Il ne se forcerait pas à paraître « content », même si son don pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ses émotions était un atout majeur. Ce soir il n'avait pas le cœur à faire semblant. D'ailleurs il ne mangea presque rien au dîner. La boule dans ses entrailles prenait toute la place, la nourriture ne passait pas. Kuroko se coucha toutes ses pensées tournées vers Kagami sans se rendre compte que ses oreilles pointaient en haut de sa tête et qu'une queue touffue dépassait de son bas de pyjama. Etant un thérianthrope, quand il ressentait une émotion trop dure à gérer, sa nature reprenait le dessus. Enfin, inutile de se bourrer le cerveau avec « ça » en plus. Alexandra lui avait dit que pour dompter son aura, il lui faudrait de la patience. En prime ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation, non, son souci s'appelait Kagami et il possédait un caractère aussi bourru qu'extraverti.

Le samedi fut passé en famille, Kuroko reprit un peu de poil de la bête. Etre entouré de ses proches et de leurs intentions lui fut bénéfique. Il reçut des cadeaux, des câlins de la part de ses petits cousins et cousines. Cela lui permit de s'évader le temps d'une journée de ses tracas. Il passa également du temps avec sa grand-mère qu'il choyait énormément. Pleins de bons conseils, ses devises se vérifiaient quasiment toujours. La veille dame décela cette pointe de mélancolie dans l'attitude de son petit-fils. Elle le réconforta en lui disant qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et qu'à son âge tout était possible. Ses paroles énigmatiques titillèrent la curiosité du jeune homme. Sa grand-mère n'allait jamais trop loin, ne s'insinuant pas dans sa vie privée mais veillait sur lui de loin. En fait, dans la famille Kuroko, on préférait la discrétion à l'intrusion brutale.

Tetsuya se promit de tirer cette situation au clair dès le début de la semaine suivante. Au moins il serait fixé, au lieu de tergiverser dans le vague.

~OoOoO~

Dans le même temps, chez lui, Taiga tournait en rond partout dans les pièces de son appartement. Il se maudissait en se traitant de tous les noms. Ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux bicolores, il faisait les cent pas.

Mais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi con mes amis ?

Esquiver comme ça son ami, son ombre, celui qui le soutenait sans faiblir. Il fallait être demeuré. Ou con, ah non ça il se l'était déjà dit. Il s'affala dans son canapé en soufflant toute la misère du monde. Et la misère, ça il la connaissait. Depuis la veille il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kuroko, normal en soit dans la mesure où c'était lui le fuyard.

Pour sa défense l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir son coéquipier aussi « animal ». Comment aurait-il deviné qu'il faisait parti des sang-mêlé ? Impossible, il n'était pas devin. Lui avait appris depuis petit à dissimuler son aura, à la gérer depuis ses cinq ans. Dans la famille Kagami, il se faisait un point d'honneur d'élever leur nom dans les hautes sphères de la société américaine. Etant un notable reconnu, son père ne pouvait prétendre au laisser-aller. Surtout lorsque leur espèce comportait essentiellement des gros gabarits comme eux. La jalousie, l'envie était monnaie courante, il fallait se prémunir des gens malfaisants. Et surtout en imposer, quand l'envie de faire jaillir leur véritable forme leur prenait. Taiga se rappelait encore des crises de colère de son paternel devant des concurrents durant les dîners d'affaire ou les réceptions. Son éternel verre de scotch à la main, dans son costume impeccable, son aura menaçante effaçait aussitôt les imprudents qui lui manquaient de respect. A la maison aussi son caractère dominateur effrayait les employés et même lui petit. Pourtant son père n'était pas tyrannique mais son charisme redoutable affectait chaque membre de sa famille.

Taiga apprit donc jeune l'importance de contrôler sa nature à tout moment de sa vie, pour celui opportun où le fauve pourrait être lâché. Et clouer ainsi tout rival, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le jeune garçon était au fait de tous les mœurs entre espèces, son père maudissant plus particulièrement les Canidés – ennemis naturels aux Félidés. Alors de s'apercevoir que Kuroko appartenait à cette classe le laissa pantois. Surtout lorsqu'il ressentit une vague hormonale se diffuser dans son ventre. L'instinct de reproduction lui dictât de le prendre sur le champ, afin d'assurer sa descendance. Il n'avait pu maîtriser son désir soudain couplé à la culpabilité d'être attiré et par son ami et par un Canidé. Dans une vaine tentative de protéger Tetsuya, il avait fuit. Et maintenant le pauvre ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce bordel. Il se leva de nouveau pour refaire un tour de son appartement et décréta qu'une séance de footing serait le bienvenu pour se détendre.

Il enfila donc une tenue appropriée, brancha son MP4 dernier cri à ses oreilles et fila dehors afin de se décharger de son trop-plein d'émotion. La fin d'après-midi déclinait, le ciel se paraît de ses artifices nocturnes, pour ne laisser qu'une toile bleu-nuit. L'ombre emplissait toute chose de ce monde. Décidément, ce thème ne le quittait pas. A bout de souffle, Taiga s'adossa contre un mur en regardant l'heure : déjà vingt heures passée. Il avait couru longtemps, s'épuisant et puisant dans ses réserves. De vilaines crampes grignotaient ses mollets pour remonter le long de ses cuisses. Il rentra en marchant, satisfait de son escapade sportive.

Revigoré par une bonne douche, il commanda une gigantesque pizza puis prit une décision. Celle de parler à son ami. De toute façon ils n'allaient pas s'éviter le restant de l'année, entre les cours et le club de basket, impossible de ne plus s'adresser la parole. D'ailleurs l'adolescent ne voulait pas couper les ponts, au contraire, il désirait se protéger et protéger Kuroko.

Et bien il n'aurait qu'à redoubler d'efforts pour maîtriser ses pulsions !

Les mains tremblantes, il écrivit un message pour donner rendez-vous au garçon le lendemain, en espérant qu'il accepte… Mieux valait s'expliquer face à face que par téléphone. Il mangea de bon appétit, rien ne gâchait sa faim insatiable.

(suite...)

* * *

Note :

(1) Porte bonheur japonais, d'apparence canidé. C'est une figure grotesque du folklore du pays, il est symbole de bonne fortune.

.

Prochain chapitre : _Ca chauffe pour tout le monde_

Le match amical contre l'équipe de Kaijō se disputera, on verra Kise et un Kagami sur les nerfs. Et bien entendu, Kuroko s'expliquera avec sa lumière.


	4. Ca chauffe pour tout le monde

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Je précise que pour ce chapitre, j'ai détaillé le match contre Seirin vs Kaijō. N'étant pas habituée à écrire ce genre de scène j'espère que vous serez indulgentes ;)

Je ne compte pas refaire tous les matchs contre toutes les équipes, ce n'est clairement pas le but de ma fanfic – en plus c'est pas facile – mais je trouvais important d'initier ce premier contact. Je me suis revisionnée le match du coup des Ep 3 et 4 de la S1.

RaR :

 _Emelynn21_ : merci pour ta review ^^ non mais c'est trop tentant de mettre Kuroko centre de l'attention de tout le monde (Miracles et Kagami y compris). J'espère que la suite te plaira et les « animaux totems », bon là on verra Kise comme promis. Bises.

Bonne lecture,

Je vous laisse découvrir un Kise assez troublant… Et si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot ^^

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Ca chauffe pour tout le monde**

 **.**

La nuit avait été plus calme pour Tetsuya, apaisé par le rassemblement des siens. En tant que Canidé il subsistait un instinct de « meute », certes moins prononcé que pour d'autres races mais présent. Sa grand-mère avait raison, inutile de ruminer dans son coin en restant dans le flou, il valait mieux parler franchement avec son ami. Parce que le grand roux sulfureux en était un désormais, au même titre que ses anciens coéquipiers des Miracles. De plus, l'adolescent n'était pas du genre à laisser sa langue dans sa poche, quand il avait quelque chose à dire il le faisait sans prendre de pincettes. Telle était sa nature, et on ne va pas à son encontre.

Tetsuya alla ranger sa chambre – ménage du dimanche oblige – et sortit à la supérette du coin acheter des légumes pour sa mère. Son seizième anniversaire venait d'être fêté et il ne remarquait pas de changement flagrant dans son corps. Mise à part une sensibilité accrue envers les odeurs et des oreilles qui pointaient de façon incongrue au dessus de sa tête.  
D'accord, il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus réceptif que d'ordinaire aux autres. D'ailleurs en entrant dans le magasin, deux jeunes filles se retournèrent sur lui et un jeune homme probablement âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Ils le dévisageaient comme un morceau de viande bien juteux ou comme une pâtisserie appétissante… Même les demoiselles gloussantes et frétillantes. Sous leurs apparences timides, se cachaient des prédatrices en sommeil. Tetsuya arpentait les rayons en remplissant le sac à commission sous les regards persistants des autres clients.

Comment se faisait-il que son aura si discrète se ternisse tout à coup ? D'habitude personne ne le remarquait, surtout dans un lieu aussi banal qu'un supermarché. Il arrivait même la plus part du temps à se faufiler entre les files et se hisser à la caisse ni-vu ni-connu. Mais là que nenni. Déjà il ne percevait pas d'odeur particulière liée à un sang-mêlé, a priori ses trois poursuivants n'étaient que de simples singes. Tant mieux. Cependant cette filature peu discrète commençait de l'agacer et le gêner aussi. Tout à coup il fut pris au piège, en sandwiche au milieu d'une allée. La première jeune fille, une jolie brune au passage se tenait devant lui, à l'autre bout. La deuxième, une petite rousse, derrière. Il était coincé comme un rat ! Comment s'échapper de-là ? La brunette avançait un sourire niais aux lèvres, tandis que sa copine était déjà arrivée à sa hauteur. Sans trahir la moindre émotion, il resta stoïque et attendit. La plus téméraire osa lui demander son numéro de téléphone, la bouche cachée par sa main, sûrement gênée de son attitude culottée. La deuxième lui dit cash qu'elle le trouvait mignon, comme ça au milieu des fruits et légumes. Jamais le garçon ne se faisait si ouvertement draguer ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Ses yeux de prestidigitateur détaillèrent tour à tour la brune, la rousse et une ouverture. Bingo ! Il s'engouffra de suite et esquiva ses assaillantes. Malheur ! Se faire draguer par deux filles en même temps était trop pour son petit cœur fragile.

Seulement, une fois en caisse, Tetsuya ne remarqua que trop tard que le jeune homme du début le collait d'un peu trop près. Il avait déposé ses courses sur le tapis en les collants contre celles de notre héros. Il sentait l'épaule de l'autre contre la sienne. Là ça devenait louche, mais genre vraiment. Voilà que maintenant les hommes venaient aussi à lui sans qu'il ne demande rien. Le regard en biais, Kuroko essaya de lire à travers l'aura de cet inconnu. Rien, ce n'était pas un thérianthrope. Pourquoi diable l'attirait-il lui aussi ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Pourtant il suivait les indications d'Alexandra en verrouillant son aura quand il sortait. A moins… A moins que ce matin il n'avait pas été assez vigilant ? Il devait encore progresser. Il paya rapidement et sortit de là pareillement.

Il fit le chemin inverse et là encore une fille se promenant avec son chéri se retourna sur son passage, la mine conquise. Tetsuya accéléra le pas en étant tout crispé. Peut être qu'au final, si, il voyait les changements s'opérer.

Une fois arrivé à la maison et après avoir donné les légumes à sa mère, il retourna dans sa chambre. Comme tout ado de son âge, il vérifia ses messages sur son téléphone et un sourire se dessina pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée sur son si joli visage. Kagami lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir aujourd'hui, à l'heure qui lui convenait le mieux. Il répondit par l'affirmative, soulagé. Il s'était probablement fait des films, Kagami ne l'éloignait pas de lui. Le « nouveau renard » mangea de bon appétit et s'esquiva en début d'après-midi pour retrouver son ami. Il le savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas comme _lui_. Lui, son ancienne lumière, son meilleur ami de l'époque. Pourtant Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à tourner la page ni encore moins l'oublier. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais voulu couper les ponts avec Aomine. Ce fut grâce à ses encouragements qu'il était parvenu à trouver sa voie dans ce sport. Et encore grâce à sa bonne humeur qu'il s'intégrât rapidement à l'équipe. Au collège, le grand brun rayonnait en jouant. Il incarnait la lumière pour tous les joueurs même des autres équipes. Beaucoup l'admirait et souhaitait se confronter à son jeu hors norme. Désormais tout avait changé… Appuyé contre un poteau, Kuroko se remémorait cette période en attendant Kagami. Un voile passa sur ses traits, dispensant un air mélancolique à son visage. De loin, Taiga le vit. Peu à peu il déchiffrait plus facilement les expressions impavides de son ombre. Après tout, il était humain, les émotions ne lui étaient pas interdites…

Il l'interpella en levant sa main pour bien se faire voir. Tetsuya sortit de ses pensées, releva la tête et esquissa un petit sourire. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lui demander de but en blanc.

— Pourquoi tu m'as esquivé vendredi ?

Ses yeux désarmant de franchise déstabilisèrent le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière de son crâne en baissant sa tête.

— Pardon Tetsuya. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler justement. Je…

Un tic déforma sa bouche en une grimace d'inconfort.

— Ah c'est pas facile !

— Et bien dis.

— Ouais mais c'est pas facile quand même.

— Lance-toi Kagami-kun.

— Mais je te dis que c'est pas simple ! Attends !

Le rituel immuable de se chamailler pour un rien reprenait son cours. Tout allait mieux. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent encore quelques minutes ces échanges futiles. Afin de gagner du temps, Taiga lui proposa de s'incruster à un groupe de joueurs de basket pour une partie improvisée. Inutile de dire que le fantôme accepta avec entrain. Aucun vrai joueur qui se respectait ne refusait une telle idée. Ils jouèrent ainsi une partie de l'après-midi en enchaînant les matchs amateurs. Bien évidemment ils rétamèrent à eux deux les diverses équipes. Epuisés mais rassasiés de leur passion, ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Le vent s'intensifia en leur rappelant au bon souvenir de madame Hiver. Les doigts gelés, ils commençaient de grelotter à cause de la sueur. Ce n'était pas bon de prendre un coup de froid après un tel effort. Naturellement Kagami invita son ombre à venir chez lui pour se réchauffer autour un chocolat chaud – en toute amitié.

* * *

Tetsuya se réchauffait autour d'un chocolat chaud à la vanille – addiction oblige – après avoir emprunté la douche de son camarade qui lui était en train de faire de même. Il ne portait qu'un _T-shirt_ ultra long taille XXL de Taiga et son boxer pour tout vêtement. Il soufflait sur la tasse brûlante, les doigts autour de l'objet. L'as de Seirin sortit habillé mais les cheveux ruisselants et là… Il dut faire un arrêt, choqué par la vision si innocente mais terriblement attrayante qui se trouvait en plein milieu de son salon. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières à la vue des jambes fuselées de son camarade. Le _T-shirt_ tombait savamment juste en bas de ses fesses, cachées par l'habit. Cependant quand il se penchait un peu en avant sur la table, il remontait laissant apercevoir un début de chute de rein atrocement tentante et un grain de peau tout à fait lisse. Lisse, pâle et pur. Pur comme l'innocence de Kuroko. Vierge et offert… Et pur… Tout se brouillait dans le cerveau agité de Kagami, resté planté à l'entrée de la pièce aussi rigide que la Justice.

L'autre se retourna pour le regarder. Ses deux billes rondes pleines plongées dans ses yeux. Comment résister à cette aura si affriolante et pourtant si _pure_ !? Encore une fois il ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif à employer. Tetsuya était désarmant au possible sans s'en apercevoir. La cage thoracique de Taiga montait et descendait de façon erratique. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient de ses cheveux, sa bouche devint aussi sèche que le désert de Sonora _(1_ ). Tout devint bleu dans son univers. Le bleu du ciel, le bleu de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses lacs insondables. Son cœur s'emballa à tout rompre, comprimant d'avantage sa poitrine.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer… Respirer lentement, ne penser à rien. Juste à rien. Taiga rouvrit les yeux, toujours à bonne distance de son ami qui l'attendait le bougre. Il ne prenait pas conscience de son pouvoir de séduction, horrible torture que celle de la candeur affolante… Le roux finit par s'assoir en face de Tetsuya mal à l'aise. Son grand corps devenait un handicap, il ne savait pas comment se tenir. Le dos voûté, agité de fourmillements, il se dandinait sur son coussin.

— Tu veux aller sur le canapé Kagami-kun ?

— Non, non, ça va !

— Pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir des crampes.

— Mais non, ça va t'inquiète !

Tetsuya sirotait son chocolat de façon très lente en ne départissant pas son regard azuréen du sien. Taiga regarda au fond de la pièce un point inexistant afin de se donner de la contenance. Il luttait pour maîtriser son aura, son fauve voulait sortir là tout de suite et feuler. Il sentait le besoin irrépressible de dégager ses phéromones dans une parade nuptiale afin de faire capituler sa proie. L'envahir de son odeur partout sur lui. Qu'il lui appartienne. En d'autres termes le _yankee_ sentait le besoin de le marquer pour qu'aucun autre mâle ne puisse le séduire.

Il fut coupé dans ses élucubrations par la voix monocorde de son invité.

— Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il t'a pris vendredi ?

— Ouais, je te dois des explications.

— Et des excuses.

— Pardon Tetsuya… En fait c'est difficile à expliquer tu vois.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Non pas du tout ! s'emporta le grand roux à la limite de la rupture nerveuse. Ca vient de moi. Ou plutôt aussi de toi. Enfin de moi aussi parce que…

— Tu me donnes mal au crâne Kagami, sois plus clair.

— Okay. Alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais ce que tu es, moi aussi j'en suis un.

— Un quoi ?

Les questions presque monosyllabiques du plus petit enfonçaient Taiga dans son embarras.

— J'attends, lui rappela Kuroko.

— Tu es un thérianthrope et moi aussi, j'ai vu ta véritable forme et ça ne va pas, mais pas du tout !

Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien de tout lâcher.

— Et ?

— Et Tetsu enfin tu t'imagines ce que tu provoques comme réaction autour de toi ?

— Non, honnêtement je ne vois pas, répondit placidement l'adolescent aux cheveux ciel.

— Ah mais t'es pas croyable ! Je vais te le dire moi !

— Pas besoin de t'emporter tu sais.

— Mais tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole, oui ?

— Je ne te coupe pas la parole, j'essaie juste de t'encourager à parler.

Cette manie d'avoir réponse à tout énervait Taiga. Néanmoins il poursuivit.

— Tes parents ne t'ont pas expliqué comment ça fonctionnait ? Non parce que là tu vas te faire violer en moins de deux mon pote !

— Si enfin on m'a expliqué, et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

— J'ai vu ton aura, tu es un renard polaire mais c'est pas ça le pire… Le pire c'est que ton espèce est très rare et que tu… Tu…

— Je quoi ?

A bout, Kagami se leva d'un bond et hurla au milieu de son salon les poings serrés.

— Tu dégages un parfum unique, on ne peut pas résister ! C'est comme si tu te baladais les fesses à l'air en disant à tout le monde « prends-moi je suis bon » ! Tu te rends compte un peu ? Mais t'es inconscient ma parole !

D'un coup les iris imperturbables de Kuroko se chargèrent de stupeur. Il avait une expression de panique mêlée à de l'incompréhension sur son faciès, fait rarissime pour le souligner. Il resta coi alors son compère continua son monologue.

— En plus d'être unique, tu n'es pas un gros gabarit mais un petit ce qui veut dire que n'importe quel dominant peut essayer de te séduire pour t'avoir. Tu ne peux pas te protéger seul, il te faut un alpha ! Voilà t'es content ? Tu te promènes tranquille alors que tout de ton aura transparaît. On voit tout de toi Tetsu !

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, pour une fois Kuroko ne répliqua rien. Il tenait sa tasse entre ses mains, son regard plongé à travers la baie vitrée.

— Comment se fait-il que tu m'ai vu alors que moi non ?

— Ca s'appelle la maîtrise mon p'ti, répondit orgueilleusement Taiga.

— Et tu es quoi toi ? Tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'être un renard c'était pas le pire, tu sous-entendais quoi ?

L'hôte de la maison se rassit tentant de s'apaiser.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu vois c'est quelque chose d'intime que de révéler sa forme aux yeux de quelqu'un.

— Tu as quelque chose contre les renards alors ?

— Non ! Enfin… Moi pas mais mon père les a en horreur. Pour être exact il déteste les Canidés, toutes races confondues.

— J'en déduis que tu es d'une espèce opposée… Un Félidé ?

— Je ne te dirais rien !

Taiga avait croisé ses bras dans une attitude qui se voulait déterminée.

— Je me demande ce que Kagami-kun est en réalité… se questionna pour lui-même Tetsuya en se caressant le menton.

Il essayait mentalement de deviner dans la carrure, dans les gestes, dans la sauvagerie de ce regard pourpre quelle bête se terrait au fond de son ami. Aucun doute qu'il devait appartenir à une espèce puissante tel un léopard comme Alexandra. Après tout, ça collait parfaitement au personnage se dit l'adolescent.

— Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'as évité comme ça en tout les cas ?

Le petit fantôme ne manquait jamais une occasion de mettre mal à l'aise son coéquipier, ne lâchant pas le morceau aussi facilement. Il la voulait son explication, aucune chance que le roux ne puisse se défiler. Alors, tête baissée, en triturant ses doigts, il avoua dans un murmure.

— Parce que ton animal m'appelait, m'envoyait des signes pour… Enfin tu vois je vais pas te faire un dessin ?

— Non je ne vois pas…

Taiga releva la tête et se redressa, plaqua ses grandes mains contre la table en hurlant de nouveau.

— Pour t'accoupler avec moi ! Quand je te dis que tu es dangereux et que tu ne le vois pas. Si tu étais tombé sur un autre mâle qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ? C'est plus fort que nous, tes phéromones sont puissantes et irrésistibles. C'est très difficile de se contenir.

— Oh je vois…

Encore une fois le choc submergea Kuroko. Les révélations plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres se déversaient depuis ces dernières semaines. C'était trop pour ses oreilles chastes. Décidément il ne s'habituera jamais à de telles révélations sur sa personne. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention et surtout pas de cette manière. Il se sentait pris au piège d'une condition pour laquelle il n'avait aucune emprise.

Voyant l'état de décomposition mentale dans lequel se débattait son ami, Taiga continua.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire peur désolé. Mais tu dois être au courant, il faut impérativement que tu te caches totalement, la part animale qui est en toi. Ou alors, il faut te trouver rapidement un mâle et te lier à lui. Comme ça les autres te laisseront tranquille.

— Ah oui c'est la solution…

Tetsuya répondait par automatisme sans vraiment être connecté à la conversation. Tout ceci devenait trop compliqué à gérer.

— T'inquiète, tu vas y arriver et en attendant moi je démonterai le premier qui viendra te tourner autour !

— Ah oui merci…

— Non pis les gars de l'équipe n'oseront pas te toucher.

— Ah d'accord…

Minute ! Tetsuya revint de son monde des ténèbres pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, il poursuivit d'un ton moins amorphe.

— Attends pardon, quoi ? De quoi tu parles, tu veux dire que nos amis aussi en sont ? Lesquels, quoi, comment ça ils ne me feront rien ?

Taiga ricana en se grattant la nuque, son tic lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

— Oublie, j'ai rien dit ! Tu verras par toi-même.

Perplexe, notre héros leva un sourcil, pas sûr qu'il soit plus rassuré à présent. Comme il se faisait tard, l'Américain commanda un taxi pour raccompagner son ami. Surtout avec son potentiel sexuel, hors de question de le laisser traîner dans les rues de la capitale avec tous les détraqués qu'il y avait.

En chemin, les yeux hagards, Tetsuya se faisait la liste de ses coéquipiers et de leurs éventuelles auras… Encore une merveilleuse nouvelle de plus à encaisser.

~OoOoO~

Le lundi même, après les cours, toute l'équipe du lycée Seirin se rendit dans le lycée adverse pour disputer leur match amical. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de disséquer ses coéquipiers à la lame de son scalpel afin de démasquer ses confrères sang-mêlé. Ce que lui avait appris son binôme n'était pas pour lui plaire : ainsi d'autres joueurs faisaient eux aussi partis des thérianthropes. Et de quelles espèces, là résidait le mystère. Il se demandait vraiment ce que l'avenir lui réservait comme autres surprises…

Une tornade blonde débarqua juste devant le groupe, pétillante et joyeuse. Ryōta leur barrait le chemin tout sourire, les saluant chaleureusement. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami en se rapprochant tout près de son oreille. Tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux, deux pupilles d'un doré profond le scrutèrent avec sérieux.

— Je suis content de te revoir Kurokocchi, tu m'as manqué tu sais. J'espère que ton anniversaire c'est bien passé ? Malgré le fait qu'on soit amis et que je t'apprécie je vais te vaincre. Ne m'en veux pas mais je prends les choses toujours à cœur…

Sa formulation avait quelque chose de caché. Le principal concerné n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la poigne de Kagami souleva Ryōta par le col de son maillot en le tenant en l'air.

— Et toi, tu t'approches trop de Kuroko, un conseil : tiens tes distances !

— Lâche-moi enfin, on ne faisait rien de mal, on discutait !

Le tempérament emporté ajouté aux hormones en vrac de Taiga ne formait pas un bon mélange pour la survie des gens qui approchaient son ombre. En vérité, le roux ne se contrôlait pas, surtout sa jalousie maladive qu'il développait soudainement. Il voyait comme une menace tout être de sexe masculin et d'autant plus ces Miracles de malheur. Non seulement il allait faire mordre la poussière à ce blondinet décoloré mais en prime lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

La coach de Seirin mit un terme à ce contre temps et demanda à l'élève de Kaijō le chemin du gymnase. Ce dernier se proposa d'être leur guide.

Tous se changèrent dans les vestiaires apprêtés pour eux et rejoignirent le terrain. Kuroko observait Kagami, même en colère rien ne transparaissait, incroyable. Il parvenait sans mal à maîtriser son aura, pourtant quelque chose de sombre grondait en lui. Plus que d'ordinaire, une envie certes de gagner mais pas seulement… Ses iris incarnats envoyaient des éclairs dans ceux ambrés de Kise, comme pour le défier personnellement. Son honneur de mâle alpha était mis à mal. Avant cette confrontation anthologique, les joueurs s'échauffèrent. Un ballon roula malencontreusement jusqu'aux bords du terrain pour aller se perdre tout près de la porte. Tetsuya le rattrapa, quand en se redressant il vit la silhouette élancée de son rival. Kise le contemplait tout en souriant de ces sourires à double sens, agrémenté d'une lueur étrange aux fonds des yeux. Il prit le bras du joueur-invité et l'amena un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes – ce manège ne passa pas inaperçu pour un certain rouquin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Je sais Kurokocchi.

— Tu sais quoi ? Le match va commencer j'aimerais prendre mon poste.

— Oui, oui on a le temps. Je sais, reprit le blond. Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend rien, je te dis que je _sais_.

— C'est bien pour toi, je n'ai pas le temps.

Tetsuya fit un mouvement pour s'en aller mais une main le retint encore une fois.

— Regarde-moi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, notre héros obéit. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il fut instantanément happé par le regard perçant du copieur de Kaijō. Ces orbes dorés s'embrasèrent dévoilant sa nature de prédateur. Deux billes noires noyées dans des soleils en fusion.

Ryōta poussa son pouvoir et libéra une vague de phéromones de pure agressivité. Ce qui fit plier Tetsuya. Il sentit un étau le compresser de la tête aux pieds, il se pencha en avant en se tenant la poitrine. Il releva un peu la tête pour découvrir la vraie aura de son camarade. Aussitôt celui-ci envoya une autre salve olfactive. Il marquait son territoire et sa dominance. Parce qu'un loup d'une taille incroyable se tenait derrière le corps de Kise, menaçant, la gueule ouverte découvrant des canines acérées. Un loup gris aussi magnifique que dangereux. Ce qui signifiait qu'il imposait actuellement son influence de dominant sur le renard qui lui faisait face. Un Canidé de gros gabarit devait soumettre les autres, c'était la loi du plus fort. Tetsuya en faisait les frais à ses dépends.

Ryōta cessa son intimidation et vint ébouriffer la tignasse bleue.

— Désolé Kurokocchi mais tu dois comprendre, je n'ai rien contre toi mais je ne te laisserais pas me battre, pas sur mon terrain. Tu dois t'incliner devant moi, c'est tout.

— Tu rêves Kise. Et figure-toi que je ne me courberais devant personne, pas même un loup.

Tetsuya empoigna cette main intrusive et d'un geste vif la retira de sa tête. Avec toute la difficulté du monde il réussit à se tenir bien droit et lutter contre cette attaque sournoise qui le rendait malade. Les pupilles canines se rétractèrent laissant place à de plus humaines. Les deux joueurs regagnèrent leurs places respectives.

Taiga qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, s'essuyait le front tout en assassinant du regard ce mannequin de pacotille. Il allait lui apprendre à menacer son ombre et par extension son équipe et encore par extension lui.

* * *

Les joueurs en place, tous se dévisageaient avec l'excitation leur vrillant l'estomac. Kise affichait son éternel sourire enjôleur entremêlé d'un peu de provocation. Il adorait ça. L'arbitre – un joueur engagé pour l'occasion – siffla le coup de sifflet et l'entre-deux commença. Kagami et Kise sautèrent en même temps, grâce à l'incroyable détente du premier, le ballon passa du côté de Seirin. Dans une course folle, l'as flamboyant dribbla et marqua un _dunk_ mémorable sous l'œil surpris de son adversaire. L'arceau lui resta dans les mains !

Le coach de Kaijō faillit s'étrangler entre le col de sa chemise et ses bouffées de chaleur. Riko se redressa fière de sa « machine de guerre » tandis que Hyuga souriait lui aussi. Le match reprit après quelques minutes d'interruption à cause du réaménagement du terrain. Toujours aussi fébriles, les joueurs se remirent à la partie. Kise riposta avec agressivité dans le camp adverse en mettant le même _dunk_ avec plus de force. Malgré cela, il ne réussit pas à démonter l'arceau, ce qui lui valut une remontrance et une claque derrière la nuque de son Capitaine qui lui gueulait dessus d'en faire autant.

L'allure du match était élevée, tout le monde transpirait à grosse gouttes, essoufflés. Et ce n'était que le premier quart-temps. Les attaques s'enchainaient, les contres, les contre-attaques et ainsi de suite. Plus l'as de Seirin mettait de la puissance dans ses tirs, plus celui de Kaijō répliquait avec toujours plus de maîtrise dans ses gestes. Bien que sa corpulence soit élancée, il possédait une force hors du commun couplé à la technicité. On pouvait avancer que le blond touchait sa vie en matière de basket. Ses muscles se dessinaient tout en légèreté derrière son corps souple. Ses mollets étaient bien fermes, lui permettant de sauter à niveau égal de Kagami. Et ses biceps n'avaient rien à envier à ses aînés, parfaitement apparents et bien proportionnés. Sur le banc de touche, Riko se mordait les doigts en analysant cette musculature spectaculaire pour un garçon de son âge.

Tour à tour en difficulté, chaque équipe menait le jeu pour le perdre aussitôt. Kagami fit un _Alley-oop_ grâce au _dish(2)_ de Kuroko. Kise en resta sans voix car il revoyait le temps où son ami effectuait les mêmes passes pour son ex-lumière. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le revoir aussi furtif et déterminé lui redonna un coup de fouet. La nostalgie partit instantanément alors que le copieur remontait le terrain opposé. Il répliqua avec force et marqua son panier bien entendu. Le score était serré, même pour un simple match amical la tournure dérivait vers un affrontement corsé. Kagami exultait à se frotter contre ce Miracle. Les deux coqs d'ailleurs ne cessaient de se chercher ou s'envoyer des piques à travers la figure mais tout ça excitait le _yankee_ au lieu de le démoraliser. Puis après un temps-mort, la tactique de Seirin changea. Riko sortit sa carte maîtresse : le tandem de choc. Kuroko et Kagami firent une combinaison du tonnerre sous les yeux de leurs adversaires. Le premier subtilisa un ballon en plein lancé pour la dévier volontairement sur le second, qui la lui renvoya et ainsi de suite. Ce qui amena à un panier après une reprise de dribble mémorable de la part de l'as de Seirin.

Kise se sentait impuissant face à cette offensive, il restait sur le parquet l'esprit dans le vague. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu son ancien coéquipier jouer de cette manière. C'était invraisemblable. Cet américain le transcendait, d'ailleurs il n'avait qu'à voir son attitude toute nouvelle, Kuroko semblait changé. Ce fait le chagrinait dans une certaine mesure.

Le jeu continuait, en voulant se reculer afin de recevoir le ballon, Kise percuta de plein fouet le joueur derrière lui. Il ne s'aperçut que tardivement que Kuroko avait reçu un coup de coude au front. La force qu'avait mis Ryōta dans son geste le fit saigner. Sans contrôler son aura, le loup intensifia son déchainement de phéromones pourtant déjà présents dans l'air. Lui aussi se trouvait sous l'impulsion de son nouvel état sans en maîtriser les effets. Tetsuya luttait depuis le début de la partie non seulement contre les joueurs redoutables de Kaijō mais aussi contre la pression qu'exerçait son ami. Trop ce fut trop, il tomba sur le parquet, évanoui. On le rapatria sur un tapis près du banc de touche, sa coach le soigna.

Kagami exultait mais cette fois-ci de rage. Il voulait faire mordre la poussière à son rival pour avoir fait mal à Kuroko. Le feu grondait, il rêvait de faire surgir sa part animale, faire ployer ce stupide Canidé au rabais sous le poids de son fauve. La tension de son corps le tendait, il avait mal. Il se bataillait intérieurement pour se contrôler. Pas maintenant. Quelque chose lui dictait de se retenir, Kise n'était pas le « bon » adversaire, celui qui le ferait rugir. Toutefois sa colère ne s'estompa pas pour autant. Armé d'un désir de vengeance sorti de nulle part, il se déchaina comme jamais sur le terrain. La lutte entre les deux attaquants se faisait de plus en plus rude. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Chacun répliquait quand l'un des deux marquait.

Riko se rongeait les ongles, debout, tremblante. Elle échappa une parole malencontreuse où elle parla de Kuroko, qui crut que sa coach lui ordonnait de repartir sur le terrain. Ses coéquipiers avaient besoin de lui, de ses passes et surtout sa lumière avait besoin d'absorber la force de son ombre pour vaincre. Il retourna donc participer après une petite discussion avec la jeune fille. Elle s'en voulait de faire rentrer un joueur blessé mais l'issue du match devenait sombre pour eux, il fallait ressortir son atout.

Encore une fois, malgré la lourdeur de l'air, les nausées qui l'envahissaient et son mal de crâne, Tetsuya se donna à fond pour suivre le rythme effréné de Taiga. Il ne vit pas les dernières minutes du match défiler. Et puis surtout, chose bizarre, quand il se mit derrière le dos de son coéquipier, une espèce de chaleur réconfortante émana de son être. Il le distinguait mal mais son aura était palpable, là devant ses yeux. Une ombre rougeoyante, abrasive mais pas de ces chaleurs insupportables. Non au contraire, le renard se sentit happé par cette chaleur bienfaitrice. Elle se propageait à l'intérieur de son corps jusque dans ses os, ses nausées s'effacèrent comme par magie. Tetsuya se sentit mieux, terriblement mieux attiré par cette lumière. Auprès de Taiga, tout semblait possible. Le coup de sifflet final retentit, le joueur fantôme vit la joie de ses coéquipiers et il comprit qu'ils avaient gagné. Le grand rouquin s'arrêta à sa hauteur, un sourire lui fendait le visage, son bras tendu devant lui, le poing serré. Cette nouvelle habitude avait vite scellé leur lien, alors Tetsuya cogna dans ce poing, symbole de leur amitié.

Kise n'était pas imbattable.

Après s'être douchés et changés, tout le monde se dit au revoir devant les portes du gymnase. Ryōta voulut s'approcher de son ami pour s'excuser mais une grande masse l'en empêcha. Taiga s'était mis volontairement en travers de son chemin, les sourcils froncés, son air patibulaire inscrit sur son visage. Il restait impressionnant, mieux valait ne pas lui chercher des noises. Un peu tristement, le joli blond se dit que Tetsuya avait trouvé un garde du corps d'enfer à son plus grand désarroi.

(suite...)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Partie située au Nord de l'Amérique, entre la Californie et l'Arizona.

(2) Passe décisive (si je parle d'un match autant y aller sur la technique ^_^).


	5. Kuroko suscite de l'intérêt

**Chapitre 5**

 **Kuroko suscite de l'intérêt**

 **.**

Kise rentrait chez lui à la sortie de son lycée, son sac nonchalamment posé sur son épaule. Il flânait. Aujourd'hui aucune séance photo de prévu, il s'octroyait donc une promenade en toute tranquillité.

Il entendit des bruits venir de derrière, quelqu'un qui râlait et qui semblait en plein effort avec un grincement étrange. Le blond se retourna et vit une charrette traînée par un type de son âge habillé d'un uniforme noir. Il pestait tout seul. Arrivé à son niveau, une voix somma le conducteur de s'arrêter. Ryōta reconnut instantanément ce passager inopiné.

— Midorimacchi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le susnommé en question ne daigna pas répondre de suite, il remonta préalablement ses lunettes carrées en haut de son nez d'un geste élégant. Il souffla, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Sans sortir de sa carriole il rétorqua d'un ton impérieux.

— Je suis venu te voir, ça ne se voit pas ?

— Pourquoi ? Je te manquais, oh c'est gentil !

— Pas le moins du monde.

Le nouveau venu se leva enfin, défroissa les plis de son uniforme et sortit tel un prince de son carrosse sous les ricanements de son chauffeur.

— Takao ça suffit !

— J'y peux rien Shin-chan, tu as toujours des expressions ou des attitudes bizarres !

Soufflement de la part du garçon bizarre.

— J'ai à te parler Kise.

Midorima avait toujours eu le don d'employer un ton excessivement sérieux ou ampoulé pour des choses futiles de la vie de tous les jours.

Les trois garçons s'étaient assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre près d'un parc pour enfants. Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée parce que Shintaro se trouvait sur le qui-vive au moindre mouvement de la part d'un de ces êtres gluant et rempli de morve. Par contre son comparse semblait beaucoup s'amuser à regarder cette joie de vivre et les facéties des bambins.

— Tu me désoles Takao, tu le sais ?

— Pourquoi ? J'adore les petits, je me suis beaucoup occupé de ma sœur.

— Oh c'est trop chou ! lança Kise attendri.

— Bref on s'en fiche, contra Midorima rabat-joie. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler biberon et couche-culotte. Ce qui m'amène bien entendu c'est notre promesse. Tu te souviens Kise ?

— Oui bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Les yeux verts aussi profonds que la forêt d'Amazonie, ourlés de longs cils fins jetaient des éclairs d'impatience. Il était très facile de se perdre dans ce regard particulier. Une condescendance certaine s'y logeait mais pas de méchanceté.

— Il est comment ?

— Quoi ? se reprit le mannequin.

— Kuroko, il est comment ? Je vais devoir l'affronter incessamment sous peu et je voudrais savoir s'il a enfin évolué. Il parlait sans arrêt de son basket, du fait que nous étions diamétralement opposés, et sur ce fait je lui donne raison. Alors ?

Kise fit une moue adorable en fronçant son menton.

— Tu veux quoi, ses techniques détaillées, ses faiblesses, ses points forts ? Ce n'est pas fair-play de ta part Midorimacchi…

Un claquement de la langue contre son palais indiqua que le blondinet venait de l'irriter.

— Que tu es bête allons. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça.

— Tu as peur de ne pas le battre, hum ?

Takao pouffa de rire.

— Certainement pas et surtout pas Kuroko. En dehors de ses passes son jeu reste inutile.

— Ca se pourrait, approuva Kise en haussant les épaules.

Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas très loquace.

— Tu ne m'es pas d'une grande aide.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te fournir des renseignements sur lui mais sache que tu serais surpris. Parce que notre petit fantôme a bien changé et dans plein de domaines…

— Mouais, je verrais ça par moi-même si j'ai bien compris.

— Exactement, conclut Kise un immense sourire fendant son petit minois.

Midorima se leva de son banc, remonta pour la énième fois ses lunettes de sa main bandée. Il ordonna à son camarade de le suivre mais en passant devant Ryōta il balança de façon dédaigneuse.

— Et cache-moi cette aura bestiale, tu empestes le chien mouillé à des kilomètres à la ronde, ça m'insupporte.

— Tiens donc, tu n'aimes pas les chiens, pourtant c'est mignon. Dommage pour toi Midorimacchi parce que pour quelqu'un qui va en avoir grandement besoin dans ta vie, tu es mal barré…

L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur jade haussa les épaules en guise de réponse tout en soufflant.

— Viens Takao, nous avons suffisamment perdu notre temps.

Kise regarda le tandem s'éloigner puis décida de bouger à son tour. Il devait présenter ses excuses à Kuroko et surtout, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne le lâcherait plus.

~OoOoO~

Tetsuya se sentait encore plus perdu maintenant qu'il avait amorcé son entrée dans le monde des thérianthropes. Outre son aura bourrée de phéromones aphrodisiaques qui faisaient tourner les têtes de ses congénères, il devait aussi gérer le fait de dégager une chaleur anormale. Il avait toujours chaud, même quand la température passait la barre du zéro. Les Canidés avaient la capacité de générer beaucoup de chaleur, c'était dans leur nature. Seulement elle se diffusait tout autour de lui, attirant encore plus de monde. Sa _misdirection_ en était grandement affectée.

Afin qu'il ne se fasse pas embêter par le premier clampin venu, Kagami décréta de l'accompagner au lycée, dans les transports en commun ou juste comme ça. Il souhaitait aider son ami mais il ne savait pas comment. Enfin… Il avait bien une idée… Un moyen existait… Toutefois à leurs âges cette solution n'était pas envisageable. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de chose. Taiga se faisait mal à l'idée de la vraie nature de Tetsuya, à cause de tous les principes vieux jeu de son père à propos des espèces. Selon monsieur Kagami, un Félidé n'allait qu'avec un autre Félidé. Surtout lorsqu'on appartenait à une famille prestigieuse comme la leur, il fallait une compagne ou compagnon pure race. Dire que le papa du roux était extrémiste relevait de l'euphémisme. Il ne supporterait jamais l'idée que son fils fornique avec un Canidé galeux.

Tout en marchant aux côtés de Kuroko, l'adolescent se mit une claque mentale. D'où ces idées lui venaient ?

La bise hivernale ne calmait pas ses hormones détraquées, au contraire elle amenait les effluves doux, chaleureux et musqués de son camarade. Dès que le garçon aux cheveux bleus bougeait, un arôme absolument enivrant s'échappait de son être, amplifié par cette foutue chaleur qu'il dégageait ! Taiga n'y tenait plus, depuis ce jour consacré, il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. De plus sa jalousie s'exacerbait envers les autres, même ses coéquipiers ce qui, avouons-le n'était pas des plus faciles pour jouer ensemble. Pour sa défense les Félidés possédaient des gênes de prédateurs, l'esprit de « territoire » se vérifiait sans mal. Ils se révélaient bien plus impatients que les autres espèces et possessifs. Inconsciemment, Taiga avait fait de Tetsuya sa propriété en quelque sorte, ne supportant pas que quelqu'un lui tourne autour.

Souvent, le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante s'éclipsait pour passer ses nerfs et revenir tranquillement une fois calmé. Et là justement ils se mirent en pelote tous seuls à la vue crispante de Kise qui attendait au loin devant la maison de Kuroko ! Un bras levé, il ameutait tout le quartier.

Taiga crispa sa mâchoire tandis que Kuroko ne fit rien comme à son habitude. Arrivés à hauteur de l'intrus, les jeunes gens se saluèrent. Le blondin apposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et un grognement retentit de la gorge du roux. Ce qui signifiait : « casse-toi de là ». Aussitôt Kise s'écarta à bonne distance, décidément le _chat de garde_ était encore présent. Impossible de parler seul à seul avec son ami. Il plissa ses yeux, se pencha dans une attitude enfantine et demanda innocemment.

— Comment va Kurokocchi ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler en privé ?

— Ca va je te remercie. De quoi tu veux me parler ?

— Oh et bien tu verras… On a du temps à rattraper les deux.

Taiga feula parce que le blondinet avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'évincer.

— Ca va, si je vous dérange vous pouvez me le dire !?

Kise se contenta de glousser avec son adorable sourire mutin.

— Non Kagami-kun tu ne nous déranges pas mais là je crois que tu es de trop.

— Quoi mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec ce clebs pouilleux, tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?

Tetsuya leva sur lui ses deux bulles de pureté et lâcha avec son ton habituel.

— Moi aussi j'en suis un je te signale.

— Ah ouais pardon ! s'excusa Taiga tout contrit.

Décidément il enchaînait les boulettes. Ce qui amusa bien le Miracle. A croire qu'il adorait provoquer son monde – ou plus particulièrement les gros chats. Ledit minet partit en rongeant son frein ne supportant pas cette situation. Dieu seul savait ce que l'autre allait dire ou faire. Et s'il tentait de le soumettre encore avec son aura de dominant ? Et s'il essayait de tenter une approche tactile sur Kuroko ? Le pauvre, il le voyait déjà impuissant et haletant de gêne sous l'emprise de ce sauvage de loup ! Aucune chance qu'il en ressorte indemne.

Taiga décampa de mauvais poil, Tetsuya invita Ryōta à entrer chez lui. Celui-ci en profita pour passer son bras autour de l'épaule voisine vu que le Cerbère n'était plus là. Il commença à parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

Installés dans la chambre de l'adolescent, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, ils buvaient tranquillement des chocolats chauds préparés par sa mère. Ryōta profitait du moment, il retrouvait cette complicité qu'ils avaient tous à l'époque. Ses yeux dorés détaillèrent scrupuleusement l'allure de son ami. Il possédait toujours cette silhouette frêle qui trompait beaucoup de monde. Cet examen fut coupé par la voix monocorde de Tetsuya.

— Alors tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

— Je voulais m'excuser tout d'abord pour la dernière fois… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès de te bousculer tu sais.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Et aussi pour t'avoir rendu malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, l'instinct sûrement. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Kurokocchi crois-moi !

— Oui je te crois, ce n'est rien Kise.

— Mais si enfin. C'est l'excitation du jeu qui m'a dépassé, pardon.

— Il paraît que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

L'autre battit des cils en ne comprenant pas l'allusion, alors Tetsuya enchaina.

— Les gros gabarits ressentent le besoin de montrer leur puissance aux autres, donc par conséquent tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte. Je sais que ce n'était pas pour m'écraser, n'est-ce pas Kise-kun ?

Cette façon désarmante de l'appeler par ce surnom émouvait toujours l'âme de Kise.

— Bien sûr que non, tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Et puis je ne savais pas que tu étais un renard polaire, ça m'a surpris. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y en avait pratiquement plus.

— Pareil pour moi à propos des loups.

— Oui c'est vrai. C'est difficile non ?

— Quoi ?

— De se faire à tout ça. En plus toi tu dois gérer doublement ton aura. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux me demander !

— C'est gentil Kise-kun, mais ça va merci.

Le blond prit un air plus sérieux et se redressa.

— Sinon Midorimacchi est venu me parler. Il voulait savoir si tu avais progressé pour votre futur match.

— Oh, je vois.

— Kurokocchi ! déclama Ryōta en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules adverses. Fais attention à lui.

L'expression du plus petit incita son ami à continuer, il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Ryōta ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais quelque chose chez son ancien coéquipier l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas définissable, il n'avait aucune preuve mais… Il l'avait senti, ce fut fugace pourtant il ne se trompait pas. Midorima avait dégagé l'espace d'une fraction de seconde une aura puissante équivalente à la sienne néanmoins différente. Afin de ne pas effrayé Kuroko, il se reprit.

— Il a l'air déterminé à vous battre, sois sur tes gardes, je parie qu'il a évolué.

— Oui à mon avis c'est même sûr. De sa part on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins.

Toujours en contact avec le corps de Tetsuya, le mannequin ancra son regard dans le sien comme pour le sonder. Même avec plusieurs années de pratique, il ne parvenait toujours pas à deviner les sentiments qui habitaient ces prunelles céruléennes. Il tiqua de la langue puis, d'une impulsion renversa le petit corps à terre. Ryōta le dominait, le maintenant dans cette position les bras sur ses épaules, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Son instinct grondait dans ses viscères pour laisser échapper son loup. Dès qu'il rencontrait un petit gabarit il était tenté de s'imposer, non pour le plaisir d'humilier mais par besoin primaire. Il allait encore submerger son ami par une vague de pure phéromone agressive. La tension enflait dans la pièce. Tetsuya en dessous ne bougeait pas, ses mains accrochées aux avant-bras adverses. Lui aussi comprenait approximativement la situation : Ryōta ne le faisait pas exprès, son loup parlait à sa place. Toutefois il n'allait pas se laisser faire continuellement, sans prévenir il plia son genou et l'envoya dans le ventre de l'autre. Aussitôt Ryōta se redressa tout en se tenant la partie douloureuse, le petit renard n'y était pas allé de main morte.

— Désolé Kurokocchi, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler encore, rit gêné le fautif.

— Ce n'est rien je peux comprendre. Ne vas pas trop loin Kise-kun.

— Non, non t'inquiète ! Et puis je vois que tu as des ressources. Bon, je vais te laisser mais avant, dis… Maintenant qu'on a repris contact, j'aimerais qu'on ne le perde pas. Après tout nous étions meilleurs amis au collège !

— Non pas du tout. Mais tu as raison, ça serait bête de se perdre encore de vue.

— Cool, on se rappelle très vite alors !

En se levant le garçon aux cheveux blonds conclut plus sérieusement.

— Je pourrais t'entraîner si tu veux maîtriser les auras des gros gabarits.

— Oui merci, j'y penserai. Kise-kun est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi.

L'invité prit congé, sortit de la maison familiale pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son rival. Kagami était resté posté sur le trottoir en protégeant son ombre. Son visage renvoyait toujours cette image agressive et renfrognée. Il en imposait malgré son jeune âge, on pouvait sentir aisément qu'il appartenait à la pire espèce qui soit. Enfin pas pire à proprement parlé mais d'une race de prédateur extrême. Ryōta passa à son niveau avec légèreté en sifflant, le garde du corps l'interpella de manière abrupte.

— J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait !

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Kurokocchi est un ami précieux, je ne tenterais rien mais toi par contre… Fais gaffe parce que tu pourrais bien être son ennemi naturel… Tu transpires la jalousie à plein nez, et le flaire je m'y connais.

— Ouais ça j'en doute pas venant de la part d'un clébard sans scrupules !

— Je ne t'en veux pas Kagamicchi et à bientôt. Au fait, je prendrais ma revanche sois-en sûr, salut !

Le blondin s'en alla d'une démarche provocante en prenant bien tout son temps, histoire de faire enrager le gros chat. Il démarrait au quart de tour, c'en était vraiment amusant. Et malgré le fait que son ami ait trouvé un _bodygard_ infernal, il ne se laisserait certainement pas impressionner. S'il avait envie de revoir Kuroko, il n'attendrait pas la permission de ce grand échalas.

(suite...)

* * *

NdA :

Quel suspense de dingue ! :D

Non en fait j'ai juste introduit Midorima mais je lèverai le voile sur lui au prochain chapitre, donc le mystère ne sera pas gardé longtemps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il fut court ^_^

Perigrin.


	6. Frustration, douches et météo

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Pour ne pas alourdir l'introduction j'ai mis ma petite note d'auteur tout en bas du chapitre…

RaR :

 _Emelynn21_ : tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir lorsque mes lectrices prennent la parole ^^

J'avoue que j'aime bien utiliser Midorima, j'en abuse (tu le verras dans ce chapitre) et ce n'est que le début. Pour répondre à tes questions (très pertinentes), je vais commencer par la première. En fait Kagami et Kise sont des gros gabarits (une sorte de mâle alpha, les plus puissants). Comme ils sont adolescents j'ai mis leur nature en relation avec cette période qui n'est pas simple. Leurs phéromones, leurs pulsions leur jouent des tours, et comme ils débutent en tant que thérianthropes, j'ai pris le parti de dire qu'ils avaient du mal à les contrôler.

Et pour Kuroko, lui étant un petit gabarit (un oméga rare qui attire les alphas) il n'a pas certains « pouvoirs » des gros gabarits. Qui pour attirer leur « compagne/compagnon » envoient des phéromones soit pour séduire ou impressionner les autres mâles. D'où les phéromones agressives, pour marquer leur territoire. Et ils ont d'autres capacités que je ne vais pas spoiler :D (mais qui sont bien classes). Kuroko en est dépourvu lui, il ne peut que subir le pauvre.

J'espère que mes explications ont été claires, sinon n'hésite pas à intervenir. Bises *3*

.

Bonne lecture, et si le cœur vous en dit, mettez-moi une petite review ça fait extrêmement plaisir. (ou même pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas l'animal que j'ai choisi pour Midorima).

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Frustration, douches et météo**

 **.**

Shintaro se préparait ce matin devant la glace de sa salle de bain. Il réajustait son col de chemise impeccable ainsi que sa veste qu'il boutonna jusqu'au cou. Son image renvoyait celle d'un garçon élégant, droit et sévère. Sévère… On lui répétait souvent ce mot, ou bien « coincé ». Ca le définissait en partie mais pas que… Il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en famille. Sa mère cuisinait du riz, de la soupe miso ainsi que des œufs brouillés, un vrai repas équilibré dans la plus pure tradition japonaise. Tous les jours elle variait. Dans un sérieux à toute épreuve, l'adolescent défit ses baguettes et commença de manger. Ce n'était pas une surprise d'apprendre qu'il venait d'une famille de notable – son père étant un des meilleurs chirurgiens de l'hôpital Keiyu. D'où sa bonne éducation et ses manières raffinées. Il dénotait parmi ses camarades mais qu'importait, Shintaro se fichait des qu'en-dira-t-on. Seul comptait sa foi en la Bonne Fortune et la Météo. Oui, chaque jour avant de quitter le domicile familial le garçon écoutait scrupuleusement son horoscope et la météo pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

— Shintaro, aujourd'hui ils annoncent un temps couvert avec des risques d'averses, fais attention.

— Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu.

Sa sœur âgée d'une dizaine d'année sembla s'inquiéter. Dans ses yeux similaires à ceux de son frère une lueur d'anxiété s'y lisait. Même si elle savait que son aîné ne prenait rien à la légère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte. Il n'était pas comme elle.

Shintaro termina son repas, débarrassa son assiette et celle de sa cadette puis souhaita une bonne journée à sa mère. Avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce ciel gris qui semblait le défier.

Comme d'habitude Takao venait d'arriver pour le prendre en chemin. Il l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire chaleureux en plissant les yeux. Il ne put néanmoins se retenir de se moquer gentiment de son ami.

— C'est quoi ton objet du jour Shin-chan ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts sortit de sa poche une brosse à dent rose avec un cœur sur le manche _(1)._ Takao explosa de rire.

— C'est celle de ma sœur, enfin une neuve bien évidemment, je n'en avais pas de rechange. Bon tais-toi et pédale ! On va arriver en retard si tu continues.

Tout en riant – et en crachant ses poumons – le petit brun les amena à bon port.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, le temps se couvrait de plus en plus. Shintaro soufflait à intervalles réguliers en vérifiant la météo sur son téléphone portable, chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais en cours. A la pause-déjeuner, son fidèle compère s'aperçut de sa mine sombre, de sa raideur exagérée. Il tenta de le dérider en lui racontant les derniers potins du lycée, de l'équipe même. Un groupe de fille avait tenté de coincer le si rigide Kiyoshi à la fin d'un entraînement pour que l'une d'entre elle lui demande de sortir avec. Et contre toute attente, au lieu de s'énerver il était devenu rouge de gêne et bafouillant. Sa réputation venait de tomber d'un cran. Malheureusement, cette anecdote ne fit pas sourire Midorima. Au contraire, il ne prêtait pas attention aux dires de Takao. La pluie commença de s'abattre en fines lamelles, apportant son lot d'humidité. Le _shooter_ se leva pour se réfugier vite à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'après-midi passa sous les trombes d'eau d'une pluie diluvienne. Shintaro se sentait de plus en plus mal, des frissons infimes parcouraient son dos, ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en cours. En plus pour bien finir en beauté, il avait entraînement. Il aurait préféré rentrer directement. Comme prévu, à la fin de la journée, n'y tenant plus le géant s'isola du reste du groupe, dans les vestiaires. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. La sueur collée à sa peau commençait de le gêner, des frissons recommencèrent à le gagner mais cette fois-ci des pieds à la tête. Il était complètement gelé. Tant pis, il fera passer ça sur le compte d'un de ses caprices auprès du coach mais il se déshabilla pour aller sous les douches sans plus de sommation. Il alluma le robinet presque exclusivement d'eau chaude. La vapeur dégagée emplissait l'espace carrelé, malgré ce fait Shintaro n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. L'eau brûlante cuisait sa peau laiteuse, laissant des rougeurs diffuses un peu partout sur son corps. Il s'appuyait contre le mur en damier blanc afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité car le sommeil l'emportait dans une douce torpeur. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, un voile blanc traversait ses pupilles. Le son de l'eau devenait de plus en plus lointain, comme un fond sonore qui le berçait. Shintaro glissa le long de la paroi pour se laisser tomber mollement au sol. Et toujours la douche bouillante se déversait sur sa tête.

Voyant que le capricieux _shooter_ ne revenait pas, le Capitaine aboya que quelqu'un le ramène par la peau des fesses, qu'il vienne au moins aider au rangement. Takao se dévoua pour ne pas changer, c'était bien le seul à détenir la capacité de supporter Midorima plus d'une demi-heure. En entrant dans les vestiaires, il fut pris par des haut-le-cœur tellement l'air était saturé d'humidité et qu'il faisait aussi chaud que dans un hammam. De ses yeux de rapace il fit vite le tour pour s'apercevoir que son coéquipier n'était pas là. Ses vêtements mis n'importe comment sur le banc et l'eau qui coulait lui indiquèrent qu'il se douchait tranquillement pendant que les autres trimaient. Le brun se dirigea prestement vers les douches quand la vision s'étalant devant lui le choqua. Son ami gisait complètement nu au sol, inconscient, l'eau lui tombant dessus. Ni une, ni deux, Takao pénétra dans cette étuve, arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et prit Shintaro dans ses bras. Son corps était bouillant cependant ses poils étaient hérissés tout le long de ses bras. De plus il tremblait comme une feuille. Paniqué, le _point guard_ ne sut quoi faire. Il appela son ami, lui donna une petite calotte sur la joue pour le réveiller et le serra contre lui. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il hurla à l'aide. Tous les membres de l'équipe accoururent instantanément. Certains voulurent appeler les urgences, d'autres prirent l'initiative de l'envelopper dans une couverture. Ils le sortirent de là, soutenu par Shinsuke et sa poigne d'enfer.

— Son père n'est pas médecin ? demanda ce dernier.

— Si mais il est chirurgien, pourquoi ? répondit Takao.

— On aurait pu l'appeler, il doit bien savoir quoi faire, c'est pas normal qu'il se soit évanoui comme ça.

— Tu n'as rien remarqué depuis ce matin Kazunari ? intervint Kiyoshi.

— Si. Shin-chan n'était pas dans son état habituel, il avait l'air inquiet et pas en forme. Mais ça arrive parfois, rien de grave.

— Faut appeler les urgences bordel !

Un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Shintaro rouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières. Assis dans un coin près des casiers, entouré des ses coéquipiers, il émergea doucement. Sa voix paraissait plus atone que d'habitude.

— Je vais bien, inutile d'appeler une ambulance.

Il grelotait encore. Son regard s'abaissa sur son corps. Son corps nu. Nu. Entièrement nu à la vue de tous, seulement enveloppé par une couverture. La nudité absolue.

Son visage passa d'un blanc translucide à un beau cramoisi tirant sur le vermeille. D'un coup il eut chaud. Il rabattit les pans de son habit de fortune autour de lui et beugla comme peu souvent.

— Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi vous me mater tous comme ça ! Takao peux-tu m'expliquer !?

Balbutiant et penaud, l'interpellé se justifia.

— Tu prenais trop longtemps à te changer… Alors je suis venu voir… Et… Et je t'ai trouvé sous la douche inconscient. J'ai paniqué, tu te réveillais pas et… J'ai hurlé pour que les autres viennent. J'ai rien fait t'étais déjà à poil !

La mâchoire crispée au maximum, le garçon aux yeux de jade renchérit toujours avec son ton nouvellement excité.

— Tu es obligé de rappeler que j'étais « à poil » ? C'est suffisamment gênant comme ça ! Sortez tous que je me change ! Et merci de votre sollicitude mais je vais gérer ce petit problème.

A la sortie du gymnase, Takao l'attendait apparemment pétri de douleur. Son air abattu pour preuve. Shintaro remonta ses lunettes, ses verres ne dévoilaient pas ses iris froids au vert profond. Sans un regard pour son camarade, il déclama avec une touche de gratitude au fond de sa voix.

— Merci de m'avoir secouru Takao. Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive quelques fois, rien de grave.

— Mais si c'est grave ! Tu t'étais évanoui et je…

Le petit brun ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase parce que de voir son binôme dans cet état si fragile le renversa. Souvent il se plaignait que le Miracle ne faisait pas assez preuve de compassion ou de sociabilité. Parfois son comportement hautain l'agaçait – même si ça passait assez rapidement – mais de s'apercevoir que son Shin-chan avait lui aussi des failles, voire pire : qu'il était peut être malade, le laissa pantelant. Il pensait bêtement que le plus grand était invincible, inébranlable. Rien ne terrasserait jamais cette dureté sans pareille. Il s'accrocha à la manche de Midorima et d'une voix tremblante le questionna.

— T'es malade ? C'est grave dis ?

— Non Takao, c'est plus compliqué. Viens, rentrons je t'expliquerai tout.

Abrité sous son parapluie et dans son éternelle charrette, Midorima ruminait pendant que son comparse le ramenait chez lui. Il n'aimait pas recevoir du monde dans sa maison, préservant son intimité. Seulement il invita Takao à rester, après tout il l'avait aidé à sa manière. Tout d'abord le grand frère supervisa les devoirs de sa sœur. Sei de son prénom, avait un caractère beaucoup plus avenant que son aîné même si les marques de son éducation transparaissaient. Elle était polie, souriante et curieuse. Elle posa des dizaines de questions au brun et voulut absolument lui montrer sa collection de carte. Chose que refusa Shintaro. La fillette bouda en déclarant qu'il n'était pas drôle. Contre toute attente, la mère de famille proposa à l'ami de son fils de rester pour dîner. Son mari n'allait de toute façon pas rentrer avant au moins vingt trois heures. Heureux, ce fut avec un gros enthousiasme que le faucon espiègle accepta. Il observa pendant la soirée son ami évoluer dans le cadre de son foyer. Même si son attitude restait égale à ce qu'il connaissait, il remarqua que le garçon superstitieux paraissait nettement plus détendu et abordable. On aurait presque dit un type de son âge.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre à l'étage. Shintaro s'assit sur son lit, parmi les peluches et autres fétiches en tout genre. Kazunari en fit autant, un peu embarrassé à l'idée d'être ici. Ici seul avec son Shin-chan.

— Alors, dis-moi, tu es malade ? osa-t-il demander.

— Il y a plein de choses dont je ne peux pas te parler, tu ne comprendrais pas…

— Dis tout de suite que je suis stupide !

— Non je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Shin-chan, j'aime pas ton ton condescendant.

— Je sais.

Un soupire traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas vexer Takao mais comment lui dire ? Finalement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration il se lança.

— J'ai des problèmes pour réguler ma température. C'est… Compliqué comme je te l'ai dit. Surtout quand le temps se rafraichit, mon organisme en pâtit.

Takao cligna des paupières marquant son incompréhension.

— Je ne dois pas descendre en dessous de trente deux degrés.

— Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller plus chaudement.

Une grimace s'esquissa sur les traits si fins de l'adolescent. En fait, Midorima ne pouvait pas expliquer sa situation à n'importe qui. Il était prisonnier de quelque chose qui le dépassait et Takao ne comprendrait pas. Une main douce, porteuse de chaleur amerrit sur la sienne. Le _shooter_ sursauta peu coutumier à une telle proximité avec qui que ce soit. Et cette source lui faisait un bien fou mine de rien. Une petite parcelle de sa peau irradiait, là sous la paume de son ami, réchauffant son derme glacé.

Shintaro enleva ses lunettes qu'il déposa à côté, sur le matelas. Il riva ses deux malachites denses sur les deux billes d'un bleu acier hors du commun. De toute façon il était déjà catalogué de « garçon bizarre », alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Tout en fixant Takao, il reprit la parole.

— Ecoute-moi… Ca va te sembler étrange mais tout ce que je vais te dire est la stricte vérité. Je ne suis pas fait comme la plupart des gens.

Cela va s'en dire que le brun avait une envie folle de rigoler parce que sûr que pour être à part, son camarade l'était. Enfin il se tut quand même.

— Je ne contrôle pas la température de mon corps depuis peu… Quand il fait froid ou qu'il pleut ça peut devenir très vite dangereux, surtout si je m'évanouis comme cette après-midi.

— Ca te vient d'où, tu as un problème lié au sang ?

L'angoisse transparaissant dans la voix agitée du brun.

— Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de te divulguer une chose pareille, c'est pour quoi je te demanderais la plus grande discrétion. Est-ce que tu me le promets ?

L'autre acquiesça de la tête, alors Shintaro ferma les yeux, se concentra pour dévoiler sa vraie nature. Takao lui tenait toujours la main, il ressentit une vague glacée se répandre dessus. Une aura froide, incroyablement inconfortable le submergea. Lorsque le premier garçon ouvrit les yeux, deux fentes noires prenaient la place au milieu de pupilles d'un vert bronze électrique. Sa peau se couvrait par endroit d'écailles de la même couleur. Takao écarquilla les siens pour distinguer un peu dans le flou l'image d'un caïman en arrière plan. Ainsi son Shin-chan faisait parti de la famille des Reptiles, glaçants et terrifiants. Parce que oui, sans être froussard cet animal lui faisait peur. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses… Shintaro avait dû pousser ses phéromones en même temps car ils incommodaient fortement son invité. Une odeur de mousse, de fraicheur conjuguée à un subtil mélange huileux émanait de lui. Cette fragrance particulière ne se révélait pas si désagréable.

Selon quelques cas, les thérianthropes avaient le droit de tenir informés les humains de leur entourage de leur nature. Pour qu'ils puissent percevoir leurs véritables formes, les sang-mêlé devaient user de beaucoup d'énergie. Shintaro était épuisé. Takao resserra sa main contre la sienne et se pencha un peu. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Je comprends Shin-chan… Tu risques de mourir si tu tombes dans le coma. Tu dois trouver des sources extérieures de chaleur pour te réchauffer.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

Takao se mordit les lèvres sans quitter des yeux son ami, avec une étincelle maligne faisant briller le bleu mercure.

— Je suis un faucon, tu vois, je peux comprendre.

— Je n'ai pas perçu ton aura, cela ne se peut pas ! Je ne me trompe jamais.

Le brun s'esclaffa en se tenant le ventre.

— C'est parce que l'aura des Oiseaux est plus discrète, on ne se fait pas remarquer. Notre odeur est plus… Légère. Tu ne pouvais pas me percer à jour, c'est moi qui perce le secret de mes proies, ajouta-t-il sur un ton mystérieux avec un clin d'œil.

Midorima fit une petite moue contrariée, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Ce nouveau fait le rassurait parce qu'au moins, une personne pouvait se mettre à sa place. Takao pourrait le couvrir en cas de malaise. Cela dit, ça ne résolvait pas son problème car malgré toute la vigilance qui le caractérisait, le Reptile restait à la merci du temps, fragile petit lézard soumis aux intempéries de la vie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de leur expérience respective dans ce nouvel univers, puis Takao rentra en milieu de soirée. La pluie avait cessé. Shintaro eut du mal à s'endormir parce qu'il cogitait afin de trouver une solution à ses « crises ». Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

~OoOoO~

La finale de l' _Interhigh_ approchait à grands pas, Kagami était de plus en plus excité à l'idée de se confronter à ce deuxième miracle : Midorima Shintaro. Son attitude hautaine l'avait irrité, il se prenait pour qui franchement avec ses grands airs ?

Ils s'étaient seulement croisés au tournoi des inter-lycées mais cela suffit pour qu'il se forge une opinion sur ce joueur – mauvaise l'opinion évidemment. Ah il n'était pas peu fier de lui avoir rabattu son caquet en lui inscrivant son nom sur sa main. Quel provocateur ce tigre !

Pour se préparer au mieux, il s'entraînait encore plus avec Kuroko. En fait, l'as de Seirin n'était pas juste excité à l'idée de participer à un match mémorable contre Shutoku… Ses hormones le travaillent de plus en plus, son instinct le titillait sans relâche. Sa possessivité s'accroissait sans qu'il ne la contrôle. C'était plus fort que lui, il se bataillait hardiment contre ses désirs et sa raison. Les joueurs de son équipe de l'aidaient pas dans ce sens, quand on savait que la moitié faisait partie également de la grande famille des thérianthropes ! L'Univers n'était pas de son côté. Entre un Teppei trop avenant, un Junpei trop enragé, un Shun à l'affut et un Shinji bondissant, il était submergé. Comment gérer un troupeau pareil ? Respectivement, ses coéquipiers faisaient partis de diverses classes pour son plus grand désarroi.

Certes, Teppei – qui se trouvait être un panda géant – ne ressentait pas de pulsion à l'encontre de Kuroko, ou alors il les masquait admirablement bien. Junpei – qui était un chien-loup – n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de velléité contre son _kōhai_ , il aboyait seulement en état de crise d'autorité aigue. Shinji – un lynx – n'empiétait pas sur le territoire de Kagami, seulement son seul tort était d'appartenir aux Félidés, ça suffisait à le mettre en rogne. Et enfin, Shun – un aigle – avait tout le temps l'air sournois. Le rouquin se méfiait des Oiseaux, leur caractère se révélait plus fourbe qu'on pouvait le penser… Sans oublier le si gentil Koki qui remuait juste de la queue dès qu'il voyait Kuroko – les labradors ne représentaient pas de menace claire. Ca forçait Taiga à redoubler sa vigilance quant à la surveillance de son ombre, c'était tout.

Qui aurait cru qu'au lycée Seirin il y ait autant de sang-mêlé ? Et qu'est-ce que les futures rencontres entre académie donneraient ? Taiga voyait rouge, autant que ses beaux yeux rubis. Du matin au soir il luttait non seulement contre ses pulsions sexuelles mais également contre les assaillants de son prétendant. Parce qu'il avait accepté l'idée d'emblée que Kuroko lui soit destiné. Son esprit terre-à-terre contribuait à son analyse cartésienne. Naturellement qu'il revendiquait le droit d'appartenance envers Tetsuya, et puis quoi encore ? Pour ne pas faire de vague et le contrarier, l'Américain refoulait tous ses sentiments au fond de lui… Et il allait courir durant des heures en ville afin de se décharger de son trop-plein de fougue. Vraiment longtemps le footing… Au fil des semaines, sa musculature se vit s'accroître d'une façon magistrale. Son corps était presque à l'apogée de la perfection. Ses muscles sculptés par le burin d'un artiste, rien que ça. Malheureusement son envie demeurait insatisfaite et ça le mettait encore plus sur les nerfs. Ce Midochin allait déguster grave, foi de Taiga !

* * *

A la fin d'un énième entraînement, la lumière et l'ombre de Seirin rangeaient tranquillement le matériel. Kagami s'engagea dans les vestiaires suivi de Kuroko. Un éclair de conscience éblouit son esprit : ils allaient se retrouver seuls dans les douches. Et nus.

Le plus grand bugga, son air amorphe perdu dans des visions plus chaudes les unes que les autres. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se doucher en compagnie de son coéquipier. Il n'était pas prêt à ça ! Kagami sursauta en voyant Kuroko posté juste devant lui, ses éternelles billes de ciel dénué d'expression. Il cria machinalement.

— On y va Kagami-kun ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, il faut que je m'occupe de Nigou.

Ah ouais la salle bestiole ! Le roux se reprit.

— Ouais, ouais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Tu pensais à quoi ?

— Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

Son cerveau tourna à plein régime et il sortit la première excuse bidon qui lui vint.

— Je suis pressé de mettre la raclée à ton pote !

— Qui ça ?

— Face de pelouse !

— Ah oui… Ce n'est pas mon ami.

— Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?

— Midorima-kun et moi avons des points de vue différents sur pas mal de choses. Nous nous respectons mais nous ne nous entendons pas spécialement bien.

— Vous ne faisiez pas des sorties ensemble au collège ?

— Si.

— Bah alors, je pige pas !

Pour toute réponse Tetsuya haussa les épaules et commença de se déshabiller sur le banc des vestiaires.

Comme ça, au calme.

Kagami tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite espérant peut être trouver un allié inopiné qui viendrait le délivrer de sa lubricité. Malheureusement ils étaient les seuls et le _yankee_ devrait combattre son fauve comme un grand. Ses yeux fixaient désormais le corps à demi-dévoilé de son partenaire. Sa peau blanche pareille à une toile vierge de toute souillure s'offrait devant ses pupilles dilatées. Tetsuya fit glisser son short qui tomba au sol, puis se fut au tour de son boxer. Taiga n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier ses formes moulées dans le sous-vêtement que deux petites pommes d'amour croquantes s'emparèrent de sa raison.

Tetsuya se baladait totalement nu devant lui sans aucune gêne, au secours !

L'autre se raccrocha à ce qu'il trouva pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il se cramponna aux casiers en fer, tandis que le passeur se faufila sous les douches. Cette fois-ci sa gorge ne ressemblait plus à un désert de sable tant la salive lui manquait, non, elle était pareille à une rivière de lave qui le brulait de l'intérieur. Le pauvre Taiga avait chaud mais chaud. Sans commander son corps, une belle bosse apparaissait déjà à travers le tissu. Ce n'était pas possible, ce petit renard allait avoir raison de sa santé mentale avant d'avoir atteint la majorité. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se retenir.

Pendant qu'il tentait de retenir le feu ardent qui calcinait son être, la voix monocorde l'interpella.

— Kagami-kun, dépêche-toi il faut qu'on aille rende la clef du gymnase encore.

— Oui, oui j'arrive !

Ni une, ni deux, le roux envoya valser ses habits et se hâta d'aller se laver. Tel le félin qu'il était – et qui feulait à cet instant de toute sa rage – il contourna son ami et se mit dos à lui afin de ne pas être tenter par la vision de son corps nu et recouvert d'eau ruisselante. L'eau qui devait glisser sur la peau glabre, les gouttes translucides qui léchaient cette carnation sacrée. Kagami tourna la tête et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Bordel en effet, il ne tiendrait jamais. Tetsuya n'avait pas un corps chétif, au contraire, ses muscles finement ciselés se fondaient parfaitement sur sa stature mince. Sa taille cambrée mettait en valeur sa chute de rein ainsi que ses fesses rondes. Kagami n'aurait jamais dû regarder, maintenant son érection le faisait encore plus souffrir. Sans compter que ça devenait extrêmement gênant. Pourvu que Kuroko ne le remarque pas !

Pendant que Kagami luttait à forces perdues dans la bataille de son esprit déviant, il entendit l'eau de la douche opposée s'arrêter. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'écarta et vint à ses côtés. Aussitôt le roux effectua un quart de tour pour toujours se mettre à couvert, dos à son ami.

— Je m'en vais Kagami-kun, tu pourras rapporter la clef sans moi ?

— Ouais t'en fais pas je m'en charge.

— Merci. Bon j'y vais Kise-kun m'attend, bonne soirée, à demain.

— Et quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit !?

Taiga se retourna trop rapidement, une main cachée sur son entrejambe et l'autre tendue en direction de son ami qui fila. Le premier glissa et se ramassa de tout son long sur le carrelage de la douche. Rude l'atterrissage. Seulement le deuxième était déjà parti.

Il avait probablement dû mal entendre ou louper une information capitale, parce que pourquoi ce fichu loup semblait de plus en plus sortir de sa tanière pour s'accaparer son précieux ? Et qu'est-ce que Kuroko fichait avec lui ? Il avait juste parlé de s'occuper de son sac à puce pas des puces du blond ! Tout en grommelant, Taiga se mania de se rhabiller et de ramener ces foutues clefs de malheur à l'intendant du lycée. Du coup son ardeur était retombée au calme plat. Cela avait eu la chance de le faire revenir à la réalité. Sachant qu'il était possessif, Taiga se raisonna toute la soirée pour ne pas harceler son ombre de message et ainsi l'interrompre dans sa copulation avec le mannequin. Il détenait un don particulier pour se faire des films avec des scénarii cousus de fil blanc. Il partait loin et fort parce que jamais Kuroko ne lui avait divulgué une quelconque attirance pour Kise ou qui que ce soit. Afin de garder ses mains occupées, l'as de Seirin se gava de hamburgers, cela avait le mérite d'apaiser sa frustration.

(suite...)

* * *

Note :

(1) Véritable objet fétiche d'Oha asa pour les Cancers le jour où j'ai écrit ce chapitre.

.

NdA :

Je me suis aperçue que je me suis complètement mélangé les pinceaux avec la chronologie de _KnB_ et les divers tournois. Je me suis basée sur l'anniversaire de Kuroko pour débuter mon histoire mais ça ne colle pas avec les dates des rencontres de basketball – là où j'introduis les autres persos.

Je suis confrontée à un dilemme, je ne peux pas tout effacer et repartir de zéro, je suis donc obligée de faire avec et de m'adapter. Tout ça pour dire que si vous vous apercevez de ces incohérences et bien vous avez raison, moi aussi mais il est trop tard x_X

Je voulais juste apporter cette petite précision, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur please.


	7. Un jour de pluie

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Ce chapitre est le dernier d'écrit – pour le moment – même si ça fait longtemps qu'il dort dans mes Documents. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite étant donné que j'ai une perte de motivation. Mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne malgré moi : par cycle.

Je n'aurais pas pensé développer autant Midorima mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, et le meilleur reste à venir (Aominouche).

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Un jour de pluie**

 **.**

Comme prévu, ce prétentieux de Midorima avait provoqué Kagami aux préliminaires de l' _Interhigh_. Et comme prévu le tigre avait vaincu grâce à l'aide de son équipe, couplé à la détermination et au jeu unique de son ombre.

Ce match ardu avait littéralement épuisé l'énergie des joueurs – y compris celle de l'as – cependant tout le monde savourait la liesse de la victoire. Les gagnants quittèrent le gymnase dans l'euphorie et les courbatures quant aux perdants… Ils regagnèrent leurs pénates le ballon entre les jambes. Un particulièrement appréciait l'ironie de la défaite. Sous la pluie, dans la nuit sombre, à l'abri des regards, Shintaro versait ses premières larmes. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Malgré son arrogance innée, sa bonne chance, sa précision millimétrée, il avait été battu. Honte, déshonneur, pathétisme. Il ne s'en prenait qu'à lui-même bercé par les larmes de pluie. Il n'avait pas pu rester une minute de plus dans l'atmosphère étouffante des vestiaires entre la fierté de ses _senpais_ malmenée, la fausse réassurance de Takao et les pleurs des autres _rookies_. Le garçon désirait se tenir à l'écart de la foule pour se déverser tranquillement.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la simple vue de Kuroko le mette dans cette hargne terrible. Shintaro s'était trompé parce que le jeune espoir regorgeait de surprise. Son jeu portât non seulement sa nouvelle lumière mais également son équipe toute entière. Il réussit même le tour de force de se soustraire au terrible œil de faucon de son compère. Si ça n'était pas une preuve de l'aptitude du garçon discret, il voulait bien mettre ses objets fétiches au feu. Battu par Kuroko, quelle belle claque !

Son téléphone sonna. Décidément, il ne pouvait rester seul quelques instants, il fallait toujours que quelqu'un le dérange, bon sang. Ce fut sans surprise que la voix criarde de Momoi résonna à ses tympans délicats. Egal à son tempérament calme, il l'éconduit poliment mais fermement. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment qu'on vienne lui courir sur le haricot. Rebelote, deuxième sonnerie. La mâchoire crispée, le _shooter_ décrocha sans répondre. Un timbre grave, sourd prit place dans le combiné. Aomine forcément. Shintaro ne voulait pas s'épancher en paroles inutiles, surtout pas à cet instant. Comme toujours l'arrogance de son ex-coéquipier appuyait ses mots emprunts de fierté. Il faisait la même erreur que lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Enfin, maintenant ce n'était plus son problème. Il le mit en garde contre le jeu novateur de Kuroko comme Kise l'avait fait pour lui. Là cet avertissement prenait tout son sens, puis il raccrocha. Le Reptile n'aimait pas discuter avec son homologue. Il se replongea dans son drame existentiel en se fustigeant un peu plus. L'averse battait le bitume de ses lames transparentes, creusant un grand froid dans le corps de Midorima. Il sentait parfaitement les tremblements de sa peau, les gouttes rouler le long de ses joues, ses cheveux trempés, pourtant il s'en fichait.

Juste une fois, il voulait rester là, sous la pluie de son désespoir. Parce que jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait éprouvé ces émotions toutes nouvelles. Il ne savait pas les gérer sans paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Son corps s'engourdissait, les frissons le faisaient grelotter, ses dents claquaient entre elles. Il eut juste le temps de retourner dans le hall et de se poser dans un couloir avant de s'effondrer encore une fois, contre un mur.

* * *

De son côté Takao cherchait son ami partout dans l'enceinte du gymnase, il s'était éclipsé subrepticement avant la fin du débriefing. Le rapace commençait à bien le connaître pour déceler que cette attitude impolie cachait quelque chose d'autre. Le talent incontesté du meilleur _shooter_ de l'académie toute entière venait de se faire piétiner. Comment encaisser un choc pareil lorsqu'on n'a pas l'habitude de perdre ? Pour un égo tel que celui de Midorima, la chose paraissait impossible. Pour ne pas arranger l'affaire, le géant vert détenait une fierté démesurée, il devait se terrer dans un trou pour pleurer au calme. Ce qui inquiétait le brun espiègle, était que le temps ne se trouvait pas en faveur de son ami. Maintenant qu'il savait que son Shin-chan était un caïman et qu'il craignait le froid, sa fragilité s'empirait. Tout en arpentant les dédales des longs couloirs, Takao espérait qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui. Il ne le montrait peut être pas, mais il veillait sur ce grand dadais imbu de sa petite personne.

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de recherche intensive, il le vit adossé contre un mur, assis parterre, inconscient. Forcément il avait négligé sa santé et maintenant les minutes comptaient. Cette fois-ci Takao se retrouvait seul, personne pour l'aider. Il se précipita vers la masse orange qui gisait, tâta son front. Bon pas de fièvre, sauvé. Seulement son grand corps était glacé, complètement glacé et trempé. Le plus petit pesta tout seul tandis qu'il le prit par les épaules et le traina à l'autre bout du couloir vers les vestiaires. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment rester au milieu d'une allée.

Midorima était lourd, tirer soixante dix neufs kilos de muscles inertes représentait une tâche difficile. En chemin, Takao cogna les jambes de son partenaire contre un ou deux bancs, oups comme on dit. Ca ne réveilla pas l'évanoui pour autant. Arrivé à bon port, le brun ouvrit la porte puis avec son postérieur la maintint ouverte tandis qu'il remorquait son fardeau. Il s'essuya le front déjà fatigué de son exploit. Ensuite il prit une grande inspiration et s'agenouilla au chevet de son ami. Quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller… Il savait quoi faire dans l'immédiat. Shintaro devait être au seuil de la tolérance alors sans réfléchir, Takao se dévêtit. Il enleva sa veste, son maillot, son bas de survêtement ainsi que ses baskets. Fébrilement il s'apprêta à faire pareil avec le jeune homme allongé. Comme ça, il avait l'air serein, presque accessible. Tout ceci était gênant mais l'instant ne s'y prêtait pas, il ne devait pas hésiter plus. Tant pis s'il se ferait enguirlander par la suite, le temps pressait. Les mains tremblantes, Takao enleva les lunettes qu'il déposa plus loin. C'était rare de le voir sans, ses longs cils fins recouvraient les paupières closes, jamais il n'avait vu un garçon avec de pareils cils. C'était troublant. Shintaro possédait un visage tellement fin que l'on pouvait se demander s'il n'était pas hermaphrodite. La main du brun se permit d'effleurer la joue de l'endormi. Juste comme ça, une seconde. Une seconde qui n'appartiendra qu'à lui. Sa peau douce sous ses doigts le subjugua. Décidément, ce jeune homme était unique en son genre.

Plus rapidement mais toujours de façon maladroite, Takao déshabilla son camarade. Dévêtir un corps amorphe se manifestait difficile. Après avoir bataillé avec les membres de Shintaro, il réussit enfin son œuvre. Il déglutit avec pénibilité, ses joues s'empourprèrent à la vue de ce corps pratiquement dénudé face à lui.

Kazunari s'allongea dessus avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était propre, les couvrit de sa veste et se blottit de tout son long contre son Shin-chan. La tête posée contre sa poitrine, il entendait les battements ralentis du garçon aux cheveux verts. Son cœur de pierre où il n'aurait probablement jamais sa place… Le faucon n'osait pas trop bouger de peur de lui faire mal et surtout, de s'échauffer tout seul contre les muscles saillants. Il se reprit mentalement, l'heure n'était pas à la bagatelle mais de réchauffer le corps froid du Reptile. Il ne devait pas dépasser les trente deux degrés. Quel imbécile tout de même : rester comme ça sous la pluie diluvienne en connaissant son état ! Ca ne ressemblait pas au si précautionneux Shintaro.

Le faucon demeura un temps indéfini allongé sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Calquant sa respiration sur celle de l'autre, osant caresser du bout des doigts la peau si blanche. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, histoire d'apprécier ce contact. Parce qu'il se doutait que ça ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à faire augmenter convenablement la température corporelle de son coéquipier. La chaleur des Oiseaux n'était pas comparable à celle des Canidés… Vu que le comateux ne se réveillait toujours pas, Takao décida d'appeler Kuroko – en espérant qu'il y est son numéro dans la liste des contacts de son camarade – à regret.

Pendant le match les deux garçons avaient rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'autre. Takao l'avait immédiatement détesté. Pourquoi ? Et bien déjà parce qu'il détenait le privilège de posséder le respect du grand pompeux Midorima, ensuite parce qu'il avait le même poste et les mêmes capacités que lui et que pour terminer il avait gagné. Voilà, rien que ça. Les raisons de son inimitié pour le fantôme étaient légitimes. Seulement pour le bien de son Shin-chan il mettait sa jalousie de côté et farfouilla dans la poche du sac de sport puis s'empara du cellulaire.

Kuroko décrocha immédiatement de son ton sans état d'âme.

— _Oui ?_

— C'est Takao, j'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, Shin-chan est au plus mal, il faut que tu reviennes au gymnase tout de suite !

— _Pourquoi moi ?_

— Parce que grouille ! Il est évanoui et il n'y a que toi qui peux faire quelque chose !

— _Oï, j'arrive_.

Court mais efficace.

En attendant le joueur de Seirin, Takao se rhabilla, reprit sa position près du corps de Shintaro afin d'essayer de le réchauffer.

Dans un délai plus que raisonnable, le tant attendu sauveur débarqua accompagné de Kagami. Celui-ci roula des yeux en voyant la scène improbable dont il était témoin, Kuroko demeura parfaitement impassible. Rien ne le choquait – tout du moins en apparence.

Taiga hurla en pointant du doigt ses deux rivaux.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi Midorima est à poil ?

Le comique de situation semblait se répéter invariablement…

Takao leur expliqua le problème dans les moindres détails. A l'énoncée de son histoire, le roux grimaça de dégoût à imaginer le brun collé à la grande asperge. Il bugga quand il entendit la suggestion émise : Kuroko en tant que Canidé particulièrement bouillant devait faire de même.

Pour seule réponse le brun eut droit à l'expression neutre du renard, ses deux pupilles figées dans l'espace-temps.

— Il en va de la survie de Shin-chan ! brailla le _point guard_ en faisant de grands mouvements de bras dramatiques.

Les deux vainqueurs échangèrent un regard, incrédule pour le premier et désespéré pour le second.

— Comment se fait-il que tout le monde sache que je suis un Canidé ?

— Parce que tu n'arrives pas à le cacher et qu'en tant qu'Oiseau rien ne m'échappe. Aller Kuroko-kun dépêche-toi !

— Non.

— Quoi ?

Kagami exultait en croisant ses bras avec un hochement de la tête affirmée. Bien-dis Tetsu !

— Pas ici, amenons-le chez Kagami-kun, il sera plus à l'aise.

— Quoi !? cria ce dernier. Mais t'es pas bien, tu veux des chandelles et du champagne tant que t'y es ? Il est hors de question que ton pote mette les pieds chez moi !

— C'est vital !

Takao s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la veste du roux.

— Il peut en mourir espèce de monstre sans cœur !

— De toute façon il est à moitié à poil votre Midorima, faudrait peut être penser à l'habiller, non ?

Le brun se retourna gêné en se grattant la nuque.

— Ah oui c'est vrai… Quelqu'un peut m'aider, ça sera plus facile ?

Kagami fronça les sourcils alors son binôme se dévoua.

— Bon, puisqu'il le faut.

Sous les vociférations du grand fauve, les deux autres s'affairèrent à leur tâche.

— Il a les bras trop longs, maugréa Tetsuya.

— Oh pas que ses bras, ses jambes aussi le sont. Ce n'est pas pratique.

— Vous n'allez pas énumérer chacun de ses membres non, on s'en fiche ! lança le _yankee_ un tantinet enragé.

— On ne dit que la vérité.

Lorsque Midorima fut entièrement vêtu, les deux plus costauds le portèrent jusqu'à la charrette et le mirent dedans. Comme elle serait remplie de passagers, unanimement il fut décrété que ce serait le plus fort – donc le rouquin – qui pédalerait. Non seulement il assistait impuissant à ce cirque sans nom mais en plus il devait trimer pour ramener son rival _chez lui_. Et regarder son adorable ombre se vautrer sur le corps atroce de cette face de pelouse ! Il voulait quoi Takao, une vidéo de leurs ébats sur internet ?

Et ce fut reparti pour un tour : le possessif Félidé se faisait des films pour ne pas changer.

* * *

En chemin Kagami se reçut les ordres de Takao de pédaler plus vite, encouragé par ceux de son ombre. La misère. Arrivé chez lui, il était épuisé et au bout de sa résistance nerveuse, mais non au bout de ses peines car il dut porter le corps atone du grand _shooter_ et monter les escaliers accompagné des babillages de son coéquipier.

Ils installèrent Shintaro dans le lit de Kagami en toute logique et Kuroko s'enferma avec lui. L'as de Seirin tournait en rond comme un lion en cage en faisant les cents pas, se retournait parfois sur le petit brun pour le blâmer de cette situation loufoque. Ce dernier s'excusait en agitant ses bras avec son air taquin fiché sur son visage. En son for intérieur il aurait préféré pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul que d'appeler le renard à la rescousse. Imaginer les deux jeunes gens pratiquement dénudés dans la pièce à côté, dans un lit et blottis l'un contre l'autre ne le réjouissait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Pourtant il ne le montrait pas, fidèle à sa nature désinvolte. Alors pour éviter de trop cogiter il parlait. Parlait, parlait et parlait de mots inutiles sous la colère grandissante du roux furibond.

Ce dernier toqua contre le panneau de bois en demandant comment ça se passait. En vérité il dérangeait son binôme toutes les deux minutes. A plusieurs reprises il voulut entrer dans sa chambre, mais Takao le retint de toutes ses forces en s'accrochant à ses hanches.

Kuroko regardait le corps allongé de son ex-coéquipier, résigné. Rien ne transparaissait comme toujours de son expression impavide, ni de son corps droit. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ?

Tout allait de travers depuis qu'il avait découvert sa nature de thérianthrope, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses amis aussi étaient comme lui. Enfin pas tout à fait, puisque qu'il était le seul à attirer tous les individus de la Création et que Midorima se trouvait en proie à un mal qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Kuroko ne le détestait pas. Même si les deux garçons avaient des opinions, des caractères différents – ainsi qu'une manière de fonctionner opposée – néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de l'affection. C'était le plus discret des Miracles, le plus réfléchi également et le plus impartiale. Tout en se déshabillant, le renard souffla. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le contact physique, tout comme son confrère évanoui. Il eut un minuscule rictus d'appréhension qui passa sur ses traits, il ne souhaitait pas se coller contre son ami mais… Il en allait de sa survie et hors de question de le laisser au plus mal.

Kuroko s'approcha lentement puis découvrit les draps, s'allongea sur le matelas en contemplant le visage apaisé de son homologue. Comme cela il semblait vraiment fragile, il comprenait le désarroi de Takao. En soufflant encore une fois, il se rapprocha du corps froid qui lui provoqua une ondée de frissons. Emanait de son être une aura glaciale inhabituelle, jamais de sa vie le plus petit ne ressentit cela. Ses bras en tremblaient. Il se concentra pour diffuser sa chaleur dans tout le corps de Shintaro, lui aussi entendait les battements de son cœur ralenti. C'était vrai que la situation se révélait limite angoissante. Savoir qu'il détenait entre ses mains la survie de ce garçon lui faisait peur. Et pourquoi lui ? Cette question le ramenait toujours à sa nouvelle condition. On aurait dit qu'une force surpuissante le mettait au devant de la scène, il ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu et se confondre dans la masse. Désormais, le garçon discret se trouvait être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, et ça l'effrayait. Il ne savait pas gérer cette situation. Pour couronner le tout, il entendait les deux autres dans le salon se disputer, cogner à la porte toutes les trente secondes. Quand ce n'était pas sa lumière qui menaçait de rentrer à tout bout de champ, c'était ce Takao qui demandait comment allait Shin-shan… Ca ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Kuroko mettait sa gêne de côté pour réchauffer Shintaro, cependant il gigotait malgré lui pour se reculer parfois. Décidément non, c'était trop bizarre pour lui. Etre peau contre peau avec une personne dont on n'est pas proche… Cela pouvait provoquer plus que de l'inconfort.

Kagami cogna comme un forcené, à l'autre bout de la porte on entendit.

— T'as fini ? Ouvre !

Puis une deuxième voix moins grave l'implorer de rester tranquille.

— Je suis sûr que Kuroko-kun se débrouille bien, Shin-shan va bientôt se réveiller… N'est-ce pas Kuroko-kun, t'as fini ?

Il n'était pas aidé miséricorde mère de dieu.

Peu à peu la peau froide de Midorima se réchauffa, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Sa main droite bougea, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux en fixant le plafond. Soudain il prit conscience qu'un poids mort mais extrêmement chaud pesait sur lui. Alors sa respiration s'accéléra et lentement, très lentement il tourna sa tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Kuroko. Son visage était tellement proche du sien qu'il sentait son souffle butter sur ses joues et ses deux iris placides le dévisager avec patiente. Lui écarquilla grand les siens et se recula ahuri. Il bégaya de surprise.

— Mais… mais… c'est… c'est quoi ce cirque ? Ku…ku…ku…

— Takao t'a trouvé inanimé dans le couloir du gymnase, paniqué il m'a appelé pour que je vienne l'aider. Comme tu étais glacé, on t'a emmené chez Kagami-kun et Takao m'a demandé de te sauver en te réchauffant.

Il avait débité ça comme si on allait acheter un plat à emporter, sans émotion, l'air tout à fait normal.

Il fallut quelques secondes au _shooter_ pour se ressaisir. A cet instant le si hautain Midorima se retrouvait complètement déboussolé… Comme d'habitude il constata qu'il était à demi-nu – adieu la pudeur – en contact avec le corps tout aussi dévêtu du joueur fantôme. Il se cacha le visage à l'aide de sa main, souffla pour expulser toute la tension de son corps et fut pris d'une crise de fou-rire. Shintaro riait au beau milieu de la chambre de son rival, à moitié à poil avec Kuroko dans le même lit que lui et totalement dépendant de son état. Son emportement traduisait un ras-le-bol notoire, peut être devenait-il fou ?

Kuroko le regarda incrédule et attendit un peu. Midorima réussit à se calmer aussi rapidement qu'il s'était mis à dérailler. Il sortit du lit pour commencer de se rhabiller, sans regarder l'autre il déblatéra d'un ton las.

— Je suppose que je dois te remercier… Et bien merci Kuroko, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir infligé cette situation gênante. Je… Je te dois beaucoup ce soir, veux-tu bien oublier cet épisode s'il te plait ?

— Midorima-kun n'a pas à se sentir mal à l'aise cependant je comprends… On doit tous gérer nos problèmes à des niveaux différents. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais ne te sens pas gêné, je sais ce que c'est que de vivre quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

Toujours dos au garçon aux cheveux ciel, l'autre reprit.

— Je me doute mais nos situations ne sont pas comparables, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de devoir dépendre d'un élément incontrôlable et de se retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes, et ce à longueur de temps !

— Je ne sais pas quelles sont les tiennes mais toi non plus tu ne connais pas les miennes.

Shintaro se retourna vivement.

Il détestait son nouvel état, être faible, dépendant de la météo, de la température extérieure. Depuis toujours le garçon préservait son image parfaite, lisse, celle d'un gagnant, d'un individu ne doutant de rien. Et là, tous ses préceptes de vie s'écroulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le pire étant que désormais son existence allait être régie par quelqu'un d'autre… En effet, pour contrer les effets néfastes de sa condition de Reptile, il devait s'en remettre à une autre personne qui comblerait ses lacunes. Autrement dit : un compagnon possédant assez de ressources pour le réchauffer et éviter une hypothermie mortelle. Dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre le rebutait d'une force phénoménale car jamais Shintaro ne comptait sur les autres. Seul la Bonne fortune importait et ses calculs précis. Il devenait un être faible, risible et ça le mettait hors de lui.

Il contourna le lit pour se rapprocher de son ami, machinalement il remonta ses lunettes. Il trancha d'une voix sèche.

— Ca t'a plu de devoir te coller à moi pour me sauver ? Sois honnête Kuroko. Cette scène n'était certainement pas plaisante pour toi. Et moi, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de me retrouver inconscient la plus part du temps, à la merci de tous ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai plus.

— Nos vies se trouvent changées, c'est vrai mais nous avons toujours le choix… Tu peux te débattre tout seul dans tes soucis ou accepter l'aide des autres, ceux qui t'entourent. Tu sais Midorima-kun, ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse que de se reposer sur ses proches. Tu ne pourras pas toujours avancer seul, un jour où l'autre tu perdras.

— Et tu me proposes quoi ? rétorqua le géant vert de manière acerbe. Que dès que je n'irai pas bien, que j'aille me réfugier chez toi, sous ta couette ? Plutôt mourir.

— Je ne sais quoi te dire… Takao-kun s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et moi aussi maintenant alors si c'est une option le temps que tu trouves une autre solution, pourquoi pas ?

Shintaro pinça ses lèvres apparemment très contrarié, puis claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il finit de remettre son pantalon de survêtement et amorça un pas vers la sortie. Au moment d'attraper la poignée, il prononça une dernière phrase.

— Merci encore Kuroko, j'aviserai de ta proposition sans en abuser.

Dès qu'il passa la porte son coéquipier lui sauta au cou, soulagé de le voir debout, la mine austère. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux rubis qui le fusillaient sur place. Aucun doute que Kagami avait une folle envie de l'écorcher vivant. Il s'inclina poliment pour remercier son hôte de fortune de l'avoir hébergé et remorqué jusqu'à sa demeure. Il prit finalement congé accompagné du brun qui piaillait plus que la normale.

Kagami allait se précipiter dans sa chambre, toutefois Kuroko le devança en sortant de là en premier.

— Merci d'avoir ramener Midorima-kun chez toi, c'était très gentil.

— Mouais et bien je n'ai pas eu le choix. Au fait il avait l'air d'aller mieux, c'était si grave que ça ?

Sa colère s'estompa au moment où son camarade commença à parler. Il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, Kuroko aimait aider son prochain, ça il l'avait vu assez tôt.

— Oui je pense… Il était frigorifié, sans réaction, pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Takao-kun n'exagérait pas quand il parlait de question de survie.

Mi-boudeur, mi-songeur, le grand roux se grattait le menton.

— Il va faire comment les prochaines fois ?

— Je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi si la situation devenait alarmante.

L'information mit quelques secondes afin de parvenir au cerveau de l'autre.

— Quoi !? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Alors en plus d'avoir Kise sur le dos on va devoir se coltiner Midoringard ! J'y crois pas…

— Te t'en fais pas, il est plus sympathique que ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Bon moi j'y vais Kagami-kun, à demain au lycée.

— Eh mais attends, tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le fantôme disparut sans laisser de traces. Effectivement, un miracle de plus s'ajoutait au tableau déjà bien encrassé de ses concurrents… Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire !

(suite...)


	8. Deux fauves pour un renard

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Après moultes semaines écoulées, j'ai enfin repris la rédaction de cette fic ! J'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration et de motivation et je me suis laissée emporter vers d'autres projets.

J'ai vu qu'il y avait de nouveaux ajouts en fav et follows, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mes fics sont lues mais j'apprécierais encore plus un petit mot de votre part *w* Le silence tue les fandoms, c'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça.

Pour les lectrices qui suivent mon autre fanfic « _Wicked games_ », je vais la reprendre aussi, voilà rien à voir mais je tiens à le préciser.

RaR :

 _Emelynn21_ : merci pour ta review ^^ moi non plus je ne suis pas adepte du MidoKuro mais j'aime beaucoup utiliser ce grand Tsundere, et puis j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour eux… J'avais hâte aussi qu'Aomine arrive, ce qui m'a bloqué au final mais bref, il est là, avec son beau pelage. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 _Kira_ : merci de t'être manifesté ^^ c'est mon premier _omegaverse_ , je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile à gérer. J'ai aimé aussi Sex Pistols, j'espère rester dans la ligne conductrice du manga. Sinon en fait c'est plus les gros gabarits qui ont des pouvoirs spéciaux mais Kuroko gardera sa détermination quand même. Sinon Midorima est bien un caïman, j'avais hésité avec un alligator et je pense que le premier est plus imposant. Tu me rassures pour la chronologie, oui j'ai bien cafouillée x_X

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Deux fauves pour un renard**

.

Kagami se défoulait sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ , non loin du parc. Il en avait grandement besoin, autant sur le plan personnel que physique. S'il ne recevait pas sa dose d'adrénaline quotidienne, ça n'allait pas. Et quand ça n'allait pas pour le grand adolescent, ça l'était aussi pour ses proches, parce que supporter son humeur exécrable n'avait rien de charmant, au contraire.

Il enchaînait les dribbles et les dunks – son arme la plus terrible – en cette fin d'après-midi. Son cerveau cogitait sur la tournure des évènements depuis ces dernières semaines. L'entrée de ces Miracles dans sa vie et celle de son ombre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'un côté il avait la possibilité de se confronter aux meilleurs joueurs de Tokyo, lui donnant un challenge de taille, mais d'un autre côté ils empiétaient sur ses plates bandes. Autant Kise que Midorima détenaient un sans gêne incroyable. Comment pouvaient-ils prétendre revenir comme par enchantement dans la vie de Kuroko ? Surtout après ce que ce dernier lui apprît… Ils se prenaient pour les rois du basket, inadmissible – et enrageant. Kagami détestait cette autosuffisance affichée, il ne se pavanait pas comme ces péteux en écrasant par le mépris tout autre joueur moins doué. Ce sport si noble devait solidifier l'esprit d'équipe, le dépassement de soi et tant d'autres valeurs inhérentes à la pratique d'une activité collective. Il en était là, complètement en sueur à rager tout seul. Même un simple entraînement en solo le prenait aux tripes. Jamais l'adolescent ne se relâchait, jamais.

Il tira un panier quand il sentit derrière lui une présence mais surtout une aura menaçante. Kagami resta dos à cet intrus, quelque chose titillait sa nature de prédateur. L'air se chargea de particules lourdes, incroyablement lourdes et pesantes. Le ballon roula en le dépassant puis s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une voix grave retentit dans l'aire de jeu.

— Tu es Kagami Taiga, hein ? Joue avec moi je vais te tester.

L'interpellé se retourna, son éternel air méfiant durcissant ses traits. Un type de son âge se tenait de l'autre bout du terrain avec son ballon dans la main. Ce n'était pas tant son ton familier qui le dérangea, plutôt son arrogance clairement affichée. Ce mec le dévisageait en le prenant de haut comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet. D'où est-ce qu'il connaissait son nom en plus ?

— Et tu es qui ? Je n'aime pas les types qui me demandent de jouer sans même me dire leur nom.

Déjà à ce stade précaire de la conversation le _yankee_ sentait la colère enfler dans son être, sûrement son instinct qui lui dictait de rester sur la réserve. Tout dans l'attitude du nouveau lui déplaisait.

— Je ne te demande pas si tu aimes ça. Si je te demande de jouer, joue. Je vais quand même te dire mon nom… C'est Aomine Daiki.

Surpris, Kagami eut un mouvement de recul. Ainsi il rencontrait plus tôt que prévu cet Aomine…

— J'ai entendu parler de toi mais n'espère pas que je te dise « oui » alors que tu me prends de haut.

— Allez, je ne te le demande pas. Tais-toi et joue. Je n'espère pas un vrai match, je te l'ai dit : je te teste. Je ne cherche pas quelque chose qui n'existe pas comme quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Je veux juste savoir à quel point tu peux me divertir.

Kagami souffla, se déchargeant un peu de la colère qui l'envahissait.

— Avec Kise et Midorima, la Génération des miracles est pleine de types qui m'énervent, dit-il en se faisant craquer les vertèbres. Mais tu es encore pire qu'eux. Je vais t'écraser !

Yeux dans les yeux, les adolescents se défiaient, mais plus qu'une partie de basket était en jeu. Pour dire la vérité, ils allaient jouer leur fierté de mâle alpha sur le bitume prenant une balle comme défouloir.

Les prunelles de Kagami s'enflammèrent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son fauve tentait de ressurgir du fond de son être. Et pour une fois il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler. De l'autre côté, Aomine souriait avec un air carnassier incrusté sur ses lèvres. Clairement, il provoquait ce type qu'il jugeait sans le connaître car lui aussi avait entendu parler de cet Américain, nouvelle lumière de Kuroko. Ca le faisait chier mais d'une force terrible. En prime ce nouveau avait vaincu deux des Miracles, impossible, ça devait être un coup de chance. Par contre le basané ne se privait pas pour envoyer des ondées de phéromones agressives à l'encontre de son rival. C'était pour cette raison que l'air semblait chargé de plomb depuis le début de cette rencontre. Il montrait sans retenue sa pugnacité. Peu à peu une forme se définit derrière l'adolescent au teint hâlé. Kagami luttait contre cette odeur si prenante, elle le rendait malade. Pas étonnant… Aomine dévoilait sa nature comme ça aux yeux de tout le monde, sans gêne. Une magnifique panthère noire se dessinait en arrière plan, gueule grande ouverte, moustaches en avant. Deux billes abyssales le dévisageaient intensément, semblant le broyer sous une haine terrible. Taiga suait, il ployait sous l'aura de ce Félidé. Ca concordait bien avec le caractère de ce foutu _ganguro_ ! Aucune retenue, aucune pudeur. Normalement les thérianthropes ne se baladaient pas aussi « nus », à la vue de leurs congénères. Aomine le faisait exprès dans le but de dominer tout le monde et d'intimider.

En riposte, le fauve de Kagami s'extirpait de plus en plus de son corps, répondant à cet adversaire. Il réfrénait cette envie comme il le pouvait, un mal de chien se répandait dans son corps, dans ses vaisseaux, partout. Une vive brûlure le prit, tétanisant ses muscles. Le roux avait du mal à tenir debout, il se cramponnait le bras et résistait. L'atroce sourire mesquin du brun amplifiait la rage de l'autre. Ce n'était plus possible. Taiga baissa la tête puis la releva. Une détermination à toute épreuve remplissait les traits de son visage encore plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée. En vérité Aomine cherchait à le tester sur tous les plans, et bien il avait réussi, bravo, parce qu'un immense tigre apparut à son tour. Lui aussi avait ses moustaches en avant dans une attitude combattante, ses yeux de félin qui luisaient d'impatience. Des iris carmin comme le sang frais d'une proie que l'on vient de déchiqueter. Le tigre rugit. La panthère aussi. Taiga dissipa les effets de l'attaque olfactive de Daiki en disséminant ses phéromones à son tour. Deux gros gabarits se jaugeaient et aucun ne voulait plier le premier.

Le brun sentait d'ici les résidus du parfum discret de son ancienne ombre accrochés aux vêtements du rouquin, ce qui exacerbait sa rage. Comment est-ce qu'il osait se pavaner de la sorte mais surtout comment est-ce que Tetsuya avait pu s'enticher de ce lourdaud, le prendre comme nouvelle lumière ? C'était tout bonnement une insulte faite envers lui.

Kagami quant à lui s'en voulait de succomber à l'appel d'une fierté malmenée, il avait réussi à tenir bon devant Kise et son loup, devant Midorima et son caïman, seulement la tâche devenait nettement plus compliquée devant un autre de ses congénères.

Les deux adolescents se jaugeaient dans une attitude clairement agressive. Ils allaient s'élancer pour s'étriper, c'était évident. Kagami jeta le ballon à la figure de ce type pour répondre à son duel. Aussitôt les yeux de ce dernier luisirent d'une flamme ardente, allumant sa sauvagerie. Il s'élança ballon en main et dribbla son adversaire qui n'avait rien vu puis tira et marqua. Taiga resta dans sa position défensive, les yeux écarquillés d'avoir été planté comme ça sans pouvoir riposter. Ce mec détenait une vitesse hors du commun ! Maintenant il allait se reprendre. Seulement les paniers s'enchaînèrent, Aomine continuait de narguer ce gugusse avec son attitude méprisante. Il l'évaluait, et bien il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, jamais cet amerloque de pacotille ne rivalisera avec lui et son basket. Cependant son hostilité à son égard croissait en pensant que son ancienne ombre avait mis sa confiance dans ce _yankee_. C'était très vexant parce que lui, Aomine Daiki, ne pouvait pas être remplacé. Il conclut cet affrontement par une phrase assassine, juste dans le but de provoquer ce grand dadais, ce qui fonctionna à merveille à en juger par sa mine déconfite. Leurs fauves étaient encore présents, la panthère désirait sauter à la gorge de ce tigre et pareillement pour ce dernier. Cela se révélait de plus en plus dur de les contenir, même pour Taiga et la maîtrise de sa nature. En l'espace d'une seconde son animal avait ressurgi du fond de son être alors qu'il avait passé son enfance à le contrôler. Ce gugusse trop bronzé lui foutait les nerfs en pelote, il allait l'écraser sur le terrain, obligé.

Avant de partir, dos au rouquin, Aomine lança un avertissement.

— Je te préviens… Je ne laisserai pas Tetsu gâcher son talent avec un naze comme toi, je vais le récupérer.

Puis il se tourna un peu afin de lui jeter une œillade assassine qui voulait tout dire. Il revendiquait ni plus ni moins sa dominance sur le joueur fantôme, car ses sous-entendus et son aura menaçante ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de Kagami. L'intrus partit, mains dans les poches d'une démarche nonchalante.

Ainsi c'était donc lui l'ex-lumière de Kuroko, ce Miracle soit disant imbattable.

Imbattable, ça l'Américain ne mettrait pas sa main au feu mais insupportable effectivement, il surpassait Midorima et sa confiance démesurée. Kagami demeura encore un moment à rager tout seul, les dents serrées en tentant de calmer son tigre qui voulait toujours écharper l'autre sac à puces. Un peu plus et ils se seraient battus au milieu du terrain. Heureusement que le roux savait se tenir et gardait tout de même son sang froid.

~OoOoO~

Depuis sa rencontre avec ce foutu Kagami de malheur, Aomine n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était encore plus imbuvable et arrogant que d'ordinaire. Il tournait en rond comme une panthère en cage et se défoulait en allant jouer tout seul. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'épuiser dans un « un contre un », autant se satisfaire tout seul.

L'adolescent détenait un caractère sombre, contrastant avec sa jovialité lorsqu'il était plus jeune ; son côté pile aussi noir que son côté face lumineux. Enfin ça, c'était du passé, dorénavant Aomine avançait dans la vie sans aucune attente ni joie. Tout l'indifférait, encore plus le basket. Il se fichait de tout : des cours, de ses amis, du sport, de son avenir. Seuls ses besoins primaires d'ordre sexuels comptaient. Etant en plein dans l'âge de changement, ses hormones tournicotaient sans arrêt – et dans tous les sens. Depuis qu'il avait découvert sa nature de thérianthrope, il s'amusait à tester son pouvoir de séduction, ou plutôt sa capacité à dominer les autres, surtout les femelles. Elles tombaient dans ses griffes si facilement que le jeu lui avait vite déplu. De surcroît, son appétit insatiable en la matière n'était jamais satisfait. Il lui fallait toujours plus de conquêtes à ajouter à son palmarès.

Il avait essayé de coucher avec une ou deux filles de son lycée qui se pavanaient devant lui, sans aucun résultat probant. Elles n'avaient pas été assez « chaudes » à son goût. Aomine aimait le challenge, même dans le domaine des relations amoureuses – si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour. Surtout, il avait besoin de se satisfaire immédiatement, sans ça, sa colère augmentait en adéquation avec son don pour emmerder ses proches. Ce qui se traduisait par une attitude exécrable mettant en valeur son caractère de cochon. Avant qu'il ne brise le cœur de toutes les filles de son académie, Imayoshi lui interdit de chasser à Tōō. La ville regorgeait de jeunes filles en fleur, il pouvait parfaitement aller voir ailleurs. Seul le petit Sakurai parvenait à le calmer, notamment quand il lui passait son déjeuner ou le couvrait pendant ses séances de sieste. Oui, Ryō le calmait et pas seulement grâce à sa gentillesse… Depuis peu, c'est-à-dire deux ou trois semaines, il entretenait une relation particulière avec la panthère. De ce genre de relation à sens unique ou l'un des deux partenaires prend et que l'autre donne tout. Afin de combler son appétit immense, il jouait le rôle de substitut, peu glorieux il en convient. Seulement Ryō s'en contentait. Recevoir un peu d'attention et les caresses brûlantes du _play-boy_ des environs valait bien quelques sacrifices. Parce que le petit châtain éprouvait de réels sentiments envers son coéquipier. Alors le soir ou le week-end, ou dès que l'envie d'Aomine titillait son bas ventre, Sakurai se rendait chez l'autre joueur pour étancher un peu de cet amour qui le dévorait.

Quant à Aomine justement, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à se servir du corps de son camarade. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le séduire avec ses phéromones ou de le contraindre de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'en tirait pas de fierté non plus, il profitait de ses atouts car son congénère, faisant parti de la famille des Oiseaux et plus particulièrement des chouettes, était un petit gabarit bien accueillant. Au creux de ses reins, Aomine ressentait un peu de cette chaleur qui manquait à son cœur. Sakurai se révélait plus attrayant et plus bouillant que toutes ces filles insipides réunies. De plus, il était consentant, que demander de mieux ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il répondait présent à tous ces appels, il n'allait certainement pas chercher ailleurs.

Sauf que là… Et bien là, Aomine tournait dans sa chambre en visitant chaque coin et recoin plusieurs fois en se rongeant les ongles.

Ses pensées filaient vers Kuroko et sa trahison. Alors oui, à l'époque ce fût lui qui abandonnât son partenaire de jeu sombrant dans la déprime, mais son tempérament orgueilleux ne lui permettait pas de se remettre en question. Et puis son égo venait d'en prendre un coup, et un gros. Jamais il n'aurait songé que le garçon discret se trouve une autre lumière. Non mais une autre lumière ! Il n'y avait que lui capable de briller parmi la foule, que lui qui puisse battre les meilleures équipes. Même si dorénavant il le faisait seul, Kuroko n'avait pas le droit de le remplacer aussi facilement. Une rancœur acide commençait de grignoter sa raison, non seulement parce que le nouveau duo croyait battre la Génération des Miracles réunie, mais qu'en prime ce Kagami se trimballait avec l'odeur entêtante du renard sur lui. Cette odeur particulière, sucrée, vanillée… Ce parfum unique réservé aux êtres d'exception. Avant cette confrontation musclée avec le lycéen de Seirin, Aomine ne connaissait pas la vraie nature de Kuroko, forcément, n'étant plus en contact l'un avec l'autre comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Maintenant une curiosité et un besoin impétueux de le reconquérir s'infiltrait dans son être. Il voulait le revoir, l'écarter de ce tigre au rabais et surtout se le réapproprier. Ils se complétaient à la perfection depuis toujours, aujourd'hui aussi cette vérité persistait.

Fulminant de rage, la main serrée sur son téléphone portable, Aomine sentait le besoin d'évacuer ce trop-plein d'émotion. Avant de récupérer _son ombre_ , il voulait se décharger de cette tension accumulée. Et quoi de mieux que d'appeler son coéquipier pour ce faire ? Dans cet état, l'adolescent basané ne réfléchissait plus avec son cerveau, ses bas instincts prenaient le dessus. Il faisait comme d'habitude : il prenait sans se soucier des ressentis de Ryō, juste pour se satisfaire l'espace de quelques heures. Il composa donc le numéro de l'autre garçon et sans préambule ni chichis, lui ordonna de venir à la maison, point. Pas de formule de politesse, pas de conversation banale ni d'attention. Si le châtain n'était pas disponible, il se chargerait bien de trouver une remplaçante. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Aomine s'en contrefichait de l'identité de son exutoire, du moment qu'il pourrait se « vider » tranquillement, c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

* * *

Après une séance de gymnastique rythmique dans son lit, Aomine resta allongé, les bras derrière sa nuque à contempler le plafond de sa chambre. Son amant clandestin était allongé à ses côtés, seulement il n'y prêtait déjà plus attention, rassasié d'avoir trop fait l'amour. Tout le long de son acte, l'adolescent avait essayé en vain de se concentrer sur les sensations qui emplissaient son corps, sur cette chaleur abrasive qui calcinait ses reins. Malheureusement il n'y était pas parvenu, cogitant sans cesse sur l'objet de ses nouveaux phantasmes. En un instant Kuroko prit place dans son cerveau en ébullition, catalyseur de ses nouvelles envies. Il n'avait même pas réussi à jouir, la honte. Ceci ne lui arrivait jamais, mais loin de s'en formaliser, il s'était retiré du corps moite de son partenaire et avait roulé sur le côté sans autre forme de procès. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si la panthère était romantique, ça tout le monde le savait, mais tout de même… Ryō restait prostré entre les draps défaits, le tissu remonté en haut de son menton et surtout frustré. Il n'osait pas bouger et encore moins émettre la moindre plainte. Cela pourrait mettre le grand brun en colère. Il se persuadait que rien que le fait de demeurer près de lui suffisait à le combler. Il ne respirait pas trop fort non plus, ayant toujours peur de déranger de par sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, Aomine s'assit, dos calé contre la tête de son lit. Son regard tranchant se reporta sur l'autre garçon. A bien le regarder il ressemblait un peu à Kuroko… Enfin juste son corps souple et fin parce que pour le reste, rien n'était comparable. Là ou les grands yeux noisettes baignaient des larmes naissantes et presque dans chaque situation, ceux céruléens semblaient hors d'atteinte. Quelque fois une flamme de détermination y prenait place mais trop rarement au goût d'Aomine. Pourtant il aimait bien regarder les yeux de Testu quand ils s'apprêtaient à jouer un match au collège. Le garçon discret faisait montre d'une grande force de caractère, ce qui lui plut depuis le début. Dans ces lacs impavides, il y voyait son propre reflet. Cette complémentarité qui les avait porté haut dans les championnats passés. L'ombre et la lumière. Le soleil et la nuit. Deux éléments distincts ne pouvant se passer de l'autre pour survivre.

Aomine se reprit mentalement avant de divaguer pour de bon. Il enleva le drap d'un grand mouvement et dirigea son regard sur son sexe au repos. Ce n'était pas le tout mais il n'avait pas pris son pied. Sa grande main vint saisir la nuque de Ryō, l'incitant tacitement à reprendre son activité ludique. Ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier, trop heureux de contenter son « homme », parce qu'au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que leur relation n'en était pas une. Le plus petit se pencha au dessus de la virilité d'Aomine et commença de lui prodiguer une fellation appliquée. Sakurai était doux, patient. Peut être plus doué que la plupart des filles qu'il avait connu. Alors pourquoi lorsque la langue tiède enroulait son membre, ne ressentait-il plus rien tout à coup ? Pourquoi les soupirs de son partenaire ne lui faisaient aucun effet et pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours pas à bander ? L'as de Tōō rouvrit les yeux en grand, tout en accompagnant la tête de Ryō pour qu'il accentue ses succions. Peu à peu sa vision s'éclaircit… Forcément, son camarade de classe ne dégageait pas les mêmes effluves que Kuroko et surtout, il s'imaginait des scènes abjectes où ce dernier se vautrait dans la luxure avec ce grand sac à puces ! Des images toutes plus graveleuses les unes que les autres défilaient dans son esprit, où Kuroko se retrouvait dans toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra en compagnie de ce rouquin de malheur. En plus il risquait de l'écraser vu son poids !

Non il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser cette situation durer ! Il devait le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard – si ce ne l'était déjà pas. Aomine tira un peu sur les cheveux châtains afin de l'écarter et se leva de son lit tout de go. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de s'envoyer en l'air, il devait élaborer un plan pour reprendre son dû. Et son plan se révélait seulement d'y aller franco comme à son habitude. Kuroko ne lui résisterait pas, personne ne le faisait et puis ils avaient un passé en commun. Le joueur fantôme devait éprouver encore de l'amitié pour lui, il ne tenait qu'à Aomine de transformer ce sentiment en un autre plus fort, plus passionné.

(suite...)

* * *

Note :

Les dialogues de la rencontre Aomine/Kagami sont les vrais, tirés de l'anime.


	9. Aller trop loin

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Je n'avais pas prévu de poster de suite un chapitre, mais ces derniers jours je me suis remis à cette fic pour l'avancer. Chose que j'ai bien fait puisque j'en ai écrit deux et le troisième est presque fini. Alors je le poste, profitons-en ^^

Aominou fait des siennes pour ne pas changer…

RaR :

 _Sasuhina 2_ : merci pour ta review ^^ tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir, c'est vrai que la motivation n'est pas toujours évidente à garder, et j'aimerais continuer cette fic. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…

 _Kira_ : merci pour ta review ^^ j'avais tellement hâte d'introduire Aomine, il met du piquant partout où il se trouve. Je suis heureuse si tu le retrouve ici ^^ Sûr que ses manières bourrines ne vont pas séduire d'emblée Kuroko, il risque de ramer le petit (mais c'est ce qu'on aime voir : Ao se prendre des vents).

 _Emelynn 21_ : merci aussi pour ta gentille review ^^ je te rassure : moi aussi j'adore la rivalité Aomine/Kagami pour les beaux yeux de Kuroko c'est pour ça que cette histoire est née à la base, je me contente avec ce triangle amoureux (et d'autres). Dès qu'on introduit la panthère, tout devient plus hot bizarrement, LOL. Pour Sakurai ce n'était pas facile, je me suis amusée à imaginer un animal pour presque chaque personnage, ça ne sera pas le seul qu'on verra… En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !

Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de charmants bishonens.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Aller trop loin…**

.

Le match des préliminaires contre Tōō avait été un véritable massacre, donnant un goût amer à Kuroko. Il avait revu son ancien partenaire, son meilleur ami de l'époque. Son regard dur, vindicatif ainsi que ses paroles tranchantes l'avaient attristé malgré lui. Egale à son caractère introverti, il ne montrait rien, surtout en compagnie de Kagami. Il s'était engagé à devenir meilleur pour battre Aomine mais quelque part le cœur n'y était pas. Il devait d'abord guérir ses blessures intérieures. Naïvement, le passeur croyait le faire revenir à la raison, lui redonner le goût du basket, de jouer simplement, comme avant. A l'époque le grand brun représentait une véritable lumière. Ce qui troublait également notre héros était le fait qu'il avait découvert la nature de l'As des Miracles, à savoir un Félidé et de l'espèce des panthères pour bien arranger l'affaire.

Contrairement à sa confrontation avec Kise, le renard n'avait pas été malade car Aomine se concentrait uniquement sur son face à face avec Kagami, se « battant » à coup de phéromones pour savoir qui était le plus dangereux prédateur des deux. Donc lui avait été tranquille : pas de sentiment d'écrasement ni de nausée. Seulement l'aura impressionnante de son ancien partenaire le laissât pantelant. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela soit aussi difficile de le vaincre, sa force augmentait sûrement à cause de la fougue qui l'habitait. D'ailleurs le combat des deux fauves avait été incroyable, offrant un spectacle de choix au public ainsi qu'aux joueurs.

Kuroko en était là de ses atermoiements en repensant à l'attitude de la panthère. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur une défaite, il ferait tout pour l'attirer de nouveau dans la lumière. De surcroît, il devait gérer son nouveau statut de thérianthrope, se faisant jour après jour à cette condition. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et ce à des moments inopportuns de la journée. Comme par exemple lorsqu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires en présence de Kagami… Kagami et ses muscles surdimensionnés pour un garçon de son âge. Plusieurs fois le regard du passeur avait dérivé sur les courbes bien faites et rebondies de son partenaire, à la dérobée. Il s'en voulait pour ça. Il gardait en mémoire les lignes affutées de ses fesses rondes où l'eau coulait abondamment dessus.

Quand il se rendait chez le rouquin, Kuroko éprouvait plus de gêne à cause des ses pensées impures. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En vérité il ne pensait pas vraiment aux choses de l'amour. Certes il avait son petit succès auprès de la gente féminine – surtout Momoi qui craquait pour son charme discret – mais jamais le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'y avait prêté attention. Il attendait simplement de rencontrer la bonne personne qui ferait battre son cœur – et faire pulser sa virilité. Parce que oui, en clair Kuroko ressentait de plus en plus une chaleur gronder dans son bas ventre en présence de son coéquipier. Et ça le troublait plus que de raison. Parfois il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Alexandra lui avait bien expliqué que pour leur espèce, le sexe ne représentait pas grand-chose, du moment que deux individus se trouvaient, ils s'accouplaient, point barre. Qu'importaient qu'ils soient de même genre ou non.

Est-ce que cela dégoûtait Kuroko ?

Pas tant que ça, surtout quand une érection s'érigeait dans son caleçon de manière impromptue. Il essayait de démêler ses émotions pour savoir s'il ne s'agissait que d'attirance pure ou s'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça… Comme par exemple de l'amour. Leur amitié grandissait au fil des semaines et des entraînements, ce fait restait indéniable mais il était trop tôt pour parler en ces termes. Par contre on pouvait aisément voir de l'admiration dans les yeux du renard quand il les dirigeait sur sa lumière. Il avait besoin de faire le point avant de savoir s'il se déclarerait ou pas. Et puis il ne savait même pas s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes encore. Tant de questions ravageaient son esprit embué…

* * *

Lundi soir, les cours se terminaient à l'instant et pour une fois l'entraînement fut annulé à cause d'une sombre histoire d'intoxication alimentaire. Riko avait préparé un repas pour son papounet mais avant, elle avait utilisé Hyuuga et Kiyoshi comme cobayes. Les malheureux se trouvaient cloués au lit en se tordant de douleur tant leurs boyaux semblaient en feu. Pour se faire pardonner, leur coach partit tôt à leurs chevets respectifs en leur apportant des bols de soupe. Les autres membres de l'équipe les plaignaient encore plus de devoir ingurgiter cette mixture sur leurs estomacs à vifs.

Kuroko marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Kagami quand il vit au loin une grande silhouette se dessiner vers la grille du lycée. Il la reconnut aussitôt. C'était Aomine en personne qui attendait, accoudé au poteau, les bras croisés dans une attitude nonchalante. Il baillait aux corneilles semblant profondément s'ennuyer. Dès que le basané croisa le regard de feu de l'Américain, des éclairs d'animosité passèrent dans ses iris nuit. Ils recommençaient à se défier de manière hostile. Kagami fronça ses sourcils et crispa sa mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. A son approche, Kuroko se recula machinalement. Aomine s'en rendit compte, ses traits se durcirent, accentuant les cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment avenant soyons clair.

— Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? engagea malgré tout le passeur.

Il était de notoriété publique que l'As des Miracles ne se déplaçait jamais pour une raison valable, préférant faignanter que de se bouger. L'air se chargea à nouveau de particules électriques. Les deux Félidés s'envoyaient gaiement des salves de phéromones de pure intimidation.

— Oï Tetsu, j'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ?

Son ton reflétait déjà son agacement.

— Pas si c'est pour venir emmerder ton monde ! intervint Kagami.

— On ne t'a pas sonné le rosbif alors reste à ta place !

— T'as un problème _ganguro_ !? Parce que je peux te le régler !

Et voilà. Ils recommençaient à se provoquer.

— Si, tu as parfaitement le droit de venir me voir mais c'est seulement que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, alors laisse-moi me poser des questions.

Aomine se sentit blessé par cette remarque quoique véridique. Il se renfrogna un peu plus. Les mains dans les poches, il shoota dans un caillou contrarié.

— On peut bouger ou ton garde du corps va nous coller aux basques ?

— Eh tu sais ce qu'il te dit le garde du corps !? fit Kagami en levant son poing.

— Arrêtez de vous disputer. Aomine-kun, tu es venu pour provoquer une bagarre ou pour autre chose ?

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais te voir et ça veut dire te voir seul à seul, c'est tout.

Pris entre ses deux lumières, notre héros n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander à son coéquipier de les laisser. Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Aomine le dérangea sans pouvoir poser de mot sur cette sensation. Pendant leur dernière rencontre, le grand brun avait été cassant limite odieux. Seulement cette façade dure cachait un profond mal être et Kuroko le savait bien. Il connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts, son changement de comportement n'était pas sans raison. Et puis il avait plus que tout envie de le voir sourire à nouveau, il ferait tout pour le ramener dans la lumière. Le garçon à l'aura discrète se retourna vers le roux pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Ce dernier bougonna en partant, son sac sur son épaule. Quant à « l'intrus », il souriait de toutes ses dents en affichant un rictus moqueur. Il avait gagné : son ombre avait encore une attitude protectrice ce qui le rassura énormément, même sans se l'avouer.

Les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte sans dire un mot, ce fut une fois de plus Kuroko qui brisa ce silence.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu : pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Tu n'as donc pas été en cours ?

— Non j'ai séché.

— Aomine-kun…

— Arrête Tetsu, je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me fasses la morale. Ca, je l'ai assez de la part de ma mère.

L'autre souffla.

— Très bien, je t'écoute.

— Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez moi ? On sera mieux pour parler.

— Si tu veux.

Aomine sourit une fois de plus en jetant une œillade possessive à son ombre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le convaincre mais une chose était sûre : même sans plan il y parviendrait. Depuis sa rencontre avec cet Américain de pacotille, une jalousie le rongeait et surtout, un besoin urgent de reconquérir son précieux ami s'infiltrait en lui. Son être en entier criait son besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. Et cette fragrance… Sucrée, vanillée, sensuelle. Il n'y tenait plus, être aussi près du renard chamboulait tous ses sens. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, des vagues de désir déferlaient dans son corps, se fracassant contre son bas ventre. Il avait de plus en plus envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre lui et d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux couleur du ciel. Ce bleu si clair, promesse d'un avenir radieux. C'était idiot mais Aomine avait toujours aimé cette couleur radieuse, elle rehaussait le teint pâle de son ami. Oh que oui, à cet instant le plus grand se bataillait pour ne pas le pousser contre un mur, dans une ruelle sombre et le dévorer tout entier.

Kuroko tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

— Tu vas bien Aomine-kun ?

— Ouais t'inquiète.

Il se reprit en se sermonnant tout seul et décrocha son regard lubrique de la frêle personne qui se promenait à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Daiki, au pied de son immeuble. Instinctivement, l'autre s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur le bâtiment.

— Ca ne va pas déranger ta mère ?

— Non elle n'est pas là cette aprèm et mon père rentre tard.

— D'accord.

Aomine le fit passer devant, toujours fébrile. En fait, c'était de pire en pire, il ne parvenait plus à contenir son fauve qui souhaitait ardemment le marquer. Là tout de suite et de manière brutale. Il tentait de maîtriser sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus hachurée au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches des escaliers, avec en point de mire le joli petit cul rebondi de Kuroko. Le brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Puis souffla. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et pria son invité de se mettre à l'aise.

* * *

Pour Kuroko rien n'avait changé. Il se rappelait parfaitement des soirées et des week-ends qu'il avait passé dans l'appartement de son ex-lumière. Des histoires qu'ils se racontaient au collège, des délicieuses pâtisseries que la maman de Daiki leur préparait. Des tantes de fortune qu'ils montaient avec les draps et couvertures pris dans les placards, et les escapades en milieu de soirée qu'ils s'offraient, la peur d'être pris la main dans le sac. Oui, tous ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface de l'esprit de Tetsuya, un petit moment de nostalgie lui pinça le cœur. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles changé autant ?

Il espérait tellement retrouver son ami comme autrefois. Il sentit une grande main le pousser délicatement au milieu de la pièce.

— Entre, ne reste pas dans le couloir. Assis-toi je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire.

Avant que le garçon aux cheveux d'azur ne réponde, Aomine prit les devants.

— Désolé Tetsu, j'ai pas de milkshake, par contre j'ai du soda.

— Oui merci ça fera l'affaire.

Seul dans le salon, Kuroko détaillait la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Cela lui manquait, de venir ici, de passer du temps avec Aomine. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand le second amena les boissons en les posant non délicatement sur la table basse. Il restait debout devant le plus petit.

— Tu voulais me parler de quoi alors ?

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles, alors le renard leva ses yeux en direction des billes d'encre qui le scrutaient.

La tension monta d'un cran, voire de plusieurs en une fraction de seconde. Dans les prunelles abyssales, Tetsuya y décela une lueur sombre, inquiétante. Daiki le mettait mal à l'aise. Imperceptiblement l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Cette fois-ci on y était, le Félidé déversait ses phéromones sexuelles ce qui accablait son invité. Ce dernier avala sa salive avec toute la difficulté du monde. Aomine également.

Le plus petit voulait se lever, seulement ses muscles étaient incapables de bouger, comme tétanisés. Une chaleur abrasive, nouvelle, s'insinua en lui. Au fond de sa poitrine, des centaines de picotements le cuisaient de l'intérieur. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de celui qui l'hypnotisait.

Aomine ouvrit sa bouche.

— Tetsu…

Sa grande main passa dans ses fils de ciel, doucement comme un frôlement. Aussitôt des frissons naquirent sur sa peau blanche, son cœur se compressait à lui faire mal.

— Tetsu, sois mien.

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as compris, je veux que tu sois avec moi.

— Aomine-kun qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi.

— Non justement pas ! Depuis le match j'arrête pas de penser à nous. Je sais que t'as pris une nouvelle lumière pour nous battre mais n'espère pas que ça arrive ! Je ne supporte pas cette idée, personne ne peut me remplacer, Tetsu, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

Tout se bousculait pour le renard. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler le fil de ses pensées, surtout que l'attitude de son ami le bouleversait.

— Comment ça je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ? Je ne t'ai pas trahi !

— Si ça revient au même et tu le sais ! Tu lui trouves quoi à ce Bakagami ? C'est pour te venger avoue. Et bien ça a marché. Maintenant arrête.

— Que j'arrête quoi ? Tu es bizarre Aomine-kun. Ce n'est que du basket.

— Non justement c'est plus que ça ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou con ? J'ai bien vu comment il te colle, tu es imprégné de son odeur partout sur toi et tu ne le remarques même pas. Tetsu tu me déçois.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Kuroko n'en revenait pas. La discussion prenait une tournure scabreuse et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voyait que très rarement son ex-lumière s'emporter comme cela, il se doutait que son état était dû en partie à sa nature de Félidé, aussi possessif que Kagami.

— Aomine-kun, peux-tu arrêter s'il te plait, j'ai mal au cœur…

Avec sa colère, ce dernier ne contrôlait pas les ondées de phéromones agressives qu'il envoyait mêlées à celles sexuelles, ce qui rendait malade le renard. D'ailleurs il se leva s'apprêtant à s'en aller mais Aomine le poussa et le força à se rassoir dans le canapé.

— Tetsu, on est fait pour être ensemble, sois mien.

Décidément, le basané n'en démordait pas. Son expression était dure mais également remplie de détresse. Cette espèce de fragilité désarçonna Kuroko. Il ne vit pas venir l'assaut de son hôte qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le divan. Aomine plaça son genou entre les cuisses du passeur en s'étendant sur son petit corps. Il se mordit la lèvre, signe annonciateur d'un rapprochement intime imminent. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser, goûter la saveur de sa peau, le faire sien tout simplement. On ne pouvait pas dire que le brun y allait en douceur, au contraire, il montrait toute sa nature de dominant, prenant ce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Sa propre respiration s'accéléra tandis que celle de Kuroko se bloqua.

La main sur sa braguette, Aomine se bagarrait avec les boutons pour la défaire. Les secondes s'égrenaient rapidement, le moment devenait presque sordide. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'expression affolée qu'arborait son ombre sous lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci déviait son regard tantôt sur le visage halé, tantôt sur sa main qui triturait son entrejambe déjà gonflée. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr que le renard avait peur. Peur de l'attitude ambigüe d'Aomine mais plus que tout, du fait que ce n'était pas « lui » devant ses yeux horrifiés. Sans réellement savoir ce que ce geste signifiait, Kuroko sentit monter dans son être un sentiment de survie. L'instinct reprenait ses droits. S'il laissait faire Aomine, il serait marqué définitivement et lié à lui. Car pour les thérianthropes, la marque d'appartenance passait par le fait de recevoir la semence de son dominant sur le visage, permettant de repousser les autres mâles environnants. Cette pratique très avilissante pour les humains ne représentait pas la même signification pour les sang-mêlé. Eux la voyaient comme un signe de confiance et d'abandon pour son âme-sœur. Et justement, le Félidé s'apprêtait à sortir son membre gorgé d'envie pour s'adonner à cet acte, seulement sans vérifier que Kuroko soit consentant, chose primordiale, trop absorbé dans ses pensées libidineuses pour le remarquer.

— Aomine-kun arrête !

Malheureusement pour lui, l'As de Tōō n'entendait rien.

Kuroko tentait de le repousser en faisant pression avec ses mains sur ses épaules, sans succès. Il ne détenait pas la même force, alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes, d'une impulsion il envoya un coup de genou bien senti dans ses parties intimes.

L'autre se plia de douleur en poussant un cri, ce qui sembla lui remettre les idées en place. Kuroko n'attendit pas la Saint-Glinglin pour déguerpir, il poussa vivement son ex-lumière et se glissa hors de ce piège, haletant, complètement perturbé.

A un moment il aurait probablement succombé, au tout début quand Aomine utilisait ses phéromones de dominant mais pas après. Il était révulsé par ce qui venait de se produire, la mine dure, les traits de son visage se froncèrent.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? C'est ça ta façon de tenter de te réconcilier avec moi ou de me vouloir !? Tu crois qu'on obtient tout par la force ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, d'ailleurs je n'appartiens à personne ! Et ne confonds pas tout, tu es d'une jalousie maladive. Remets-toi en question avant de venir me parler de nouveau.

Le petit fantôme n'avait jamais été aussi loquace, au plus grand désarroi du brun. Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne retint pas son ami quand il partit en claquant la porte de son appartement. Replié sur le canapé, Aomine crispait son poing contre le tissu, des larmes de remord dévalant ses joues caramel.

Merde, il venait de tout gâcher. Ne pensant qu'au risque de perdre définitivement son ange bleu, il s'était laissé déborder par le tourbillon d'émotion qui le submergeait.

Comment rattraper ce massacre maintenant ?

(suite...)


	10. Sauver les apparences

**Chapitre 10**

 **Sauver les apparences**

.

Kuroko se précipita hors de l'appartement de son ami – pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ?

Perdu entre ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qui « aurait pu » arriver s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, le garçon dérivait dans ses pensées sordides. Il n'avait pas reconnu Aomine lorsque ses yeux assombris par un désir sourd l'avaient épinglé de la sorte. A ce moment là, l'adolescent au teint mat n'écoutait plus rien, comme si son esprit se coupait de tout. Pour ne pas arranger l'affaire, il avait osé utiliser son pouvoir de dominance afin de le faire flancher, créant dans son cerveau un stimulus factice.

Le corps du garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs avait répondu favorablement au début, et c'était peut être ça qui le dérangeait autant. Quelque part il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû arrêter son ex-lumière bien plus tôt, le raisonner, faire quelque chose. Parce que le passeur revoyait avec son attitude indolente les erreurs de son passé. A l'époque il n'avait pas insisté auprès d'Aomine pour l'aider à s'extirper de sa solitude. Non, il était resté là, les bras ballants, déçu, avec un sentiment d'abandon logé dans son être sans penser que son ami ressentait la même chose. Tous deux avec leur peine, tous deux avec leur déception. Mais voilà, son caractère plus calme n'aidait pas à remuer les autres quand ils allaient mal. Il ne savait pas toujours comment faire.

Kuroko pressa le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Aomine. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Tout venait du fait qu'il appartenait aux thérianthropes mais surtout à la race des renards polaires. Son petit gabarit le freinait dans sa vie, il se sentait impuissant face aux désirs des plus forts. Il était quoi dans cette équation, un objet, un soumis, quoi bon sang ?

Personne ne semblait écouter ses désirs, il devait se soumettre à son futur partenaire qui prendrait soin de lui comme une gentille épouse docile et sans tempérament.

Hors de question !

Même si effectivement, dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, il ressentira aussi le besoin de s'unir à quelqu'un, le renard voulait choisir cette personne et non l'inverse. Pas de se laisser soumettre par une aura implacable de mâle alpha, les crocs plantés dans sa peau tendre ou encore de se voir recouvrir de fluide corporel. Kuroko était un être humain à part entière et non un objet de désir inavoué. Ce fait le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Bref, il ne gérait rien depuis le début et la situation s'enlisait dans une mélasse bien crasseuse. Que lui réservait l'avenir ? Se faire coincer à la sortie des vestiaires par un Canidé en rut ou un Félidé en chaleur ? Quelle belle entrée en matière dans le monde de l'amour ! On en rêverait, tiens.

Adossé contre un mur, l'adolescent laissa couler des larmes silencieuses. Elles lavaient son chagrin et avaient le bénéfice d'évacuer son trop-plein d'émotion. Le pire était qu'il n'en voulait pas à Aomine. Enfin si, un peu, normal après tout mais pas de façon catégorique. Il comprenait que la panthère soit chamboulée aussi par son état – même si elle semblait en profiter. Parce qu'en temps normal, jamais le grand basané n'aurait agi de la sorte. Au contraire, il était attentif à la moindre parole de Kuroko et l'avait toujours encouragé. La route sera longue pour atteindre le chemin de la maturité…

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, notre héro pensa d'abord à se confier à Kagami qui l'attendait sûrement dans son studio. Mauvaise idée. Très, très mauvaise. Le connaissant, il irait de ce pas casser la gueule à son rival. D'ailleurs son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans sa poche. Peu désireux de se confronter à la réalité de la vie en société, le passeur l'éteignit sans vérifier de qui provenait les messages. Il valait mieux rentrer chez soi et faire le tri dans ses idées moroses. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il y verrait plus clair. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha sans trouver le sommeil, sa queue de renard et ses oreilles dépassant de son corps – signe d'émotion intense.

* * *

Kuroko ne pouvait pas rester dans un état catatonique même si d'apparence extérieure rien d'indiquait son trouble. Il se leva, se prépara comme d'habitude et alla au lycée. Kagami l'attendait déjà en bas de sa rue vu qu'il l'accompagnait à peu près partout. Il arborait toujours sa mine des grands jours, c'est-à-dire avec une expression renfrognée. A force il allait attraper des rides avant l'heure. Dès que le passeur le vit, un sentiment de soulagement l'étreignit, il souffla en évacuant la tension de la veille. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait cette sensation d'apaisement quand il était en présence de son ami mais il aimait ces moments d'accalmie dans tout ce chambardement. Kagami haussa ses épaules, il semblait perplexe, scrutant son camarade l'œil suspicieux afin de déceler tout changement inhabituel. Mine de rien, l'Américain commençait de le connaître sur le bout des doigts puisqu'il avait vu que le garçon n'allait pas bien. Un voile de mélancolie couvrait les traits fins de son visage, quelque chose d'imperceptible tâchait le bleu de ses yeux. Le grand fauve n'aimait pas ça. Il fit la moue.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Si tout va bien Kagami-kun.

— Mouais… Si tu le dis…

En chemin il ne cessait de jeter des œillades à la dérobée afin de percer le mystère de Kuroko.

— Peux-tu arrêter de me dévisager comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise ?

— Oh pardon de m'inquiéter pour toi !

Bingo, Kagami prenait la mouche pour ne pas changer, il démarrait au quart de tour sur n'importe quel sujet.

— Tu n'as pas de raison, je vais bien.

— Ca ne m'a pas l'air tu vois… Tu vas te décider à cracher le morceau ? Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Aomine ?

La nature possessive du tigre refaisait surface, sans être un génie de la déduction, il avait visé juste du premier coup. Toutefois l'autre thérianthrope se contrôla pour ne pas montrer signe de contrariété.

— Non qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu te fais des films, arrête de veiller tard le soir.

— Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait essayé de te débaucher ! Ce type craint, je ne le sens pas.

— Normal, c'est un Félidé comme toi, vous fonctionnez pareil.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire Kuroko ! Je ne suis pas comme ce foutu Ahomine !

— Si je te confirme.

— Non !

— Je te dis que si.

— Et moi je te dis de retirer ce que tu viens de dire sinon je te lave la bouche au savon dans les chiottes du lycée !

Ils se chamaillèrent le restant du trajet, ce qui occupa l'esprit du roux et il ne pensa plus à questionner son ami sur son « malaise ». D'ailleurs Kuroko en fut heureux, c'était toujours ça de gagné, parce qu'il se voyait mal déballer toute l'histoire à sa lumière sans qu'il ne fasse un infarctus et ensuite qu'il aille démolir la panthère – ou en sens inverse ça marche aussi.

Durant toute la journée de cours, Kuroko essaya de se concentrer et d'oublier cet épisode glauque. Malheureusement il n'y parvint pas. La vision d'Aomine en prédateur, ne l'écoutant pas, s'apprêtant à céder à ses pulsions lui glaçait le sang. Son teint pâlissait d'heure en heure. Il dut aller à l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi afin de se reposer un peu. Et comme la veille, il se torturait en songeant à sa faiblesse d'avoir presque capitulé au désir du basané. Le pauvre ne maîtrisait pas encore toutes les subtilités de sa condition, car en tant que spécimen rare et de surcroît de petit gabarit, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à lutter contre les auras agressives des plus gros. Lui était dépourvu de ce genre de faculté, par contre il en possédait d'autres encore inconnues… Comme celle de pousser ses phéromones sexuelles afin d'attirer les mâles environnants et de les faire tomber dans ses griffes, ou celle de les bloquer et de se cacher à leur odorat. Il pouvait donc jouer de sa séduction afin d'obtenir à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait des autres, mais ça, Kuroko ne le savait pas encore. Il pouvait également inciter deux mâles dominants à se battre pour lui, mais au vu de sa nature pacifiste, jamais le renard ne l'utiliserait. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas envoyer un message à Kise pour lui demander conseil, après tout le blondinet s'était proposé de l'aider… Il s'apprêtait à dégainer son téléphone quand il vit l'icône d'une enveloppe clignoter, ce qui indiquait un SMS. En le lisant, il en resta ahuri. Midorima, le pompeux, l'homme de Chance, le travailleur acharné, lui demandait de l'aide. Kuroko dut relire trois fois le mot pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il n'était pas très explicite mais assez pour comprendre que la situation devait être grave. Le _shooter_ des Miracles s'abaissait – et par voie de fait mettait sa fierté de côté – à quémander de l'aide auprès de son camarade. Bon, il le sommait de l'appeler au plus vite, on ne met pas son côté imbu de soi-même au placard aussi facilement… Intrigué, Kuroko décrocha son téléphone malgré l'interdiction du règlement intérieur. Le garçon aux cheveux verts répondit au bout de la première sonnerie seulement.

— _Kuroko_.

— Mido-kun.

— _J'ai… J'ai besoin de ton aide si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

— Hum… Non je ne vois pas en fait.

— _Tu le fais exprès ?_ s'énerva au bout du fil Shintaro d'une voix exaspérée _. Tu m'avais proposé de venir te voir quand mon état serait au plus bas._

— Ah !

La lumière semblait s'éclairer dans son cerveau, enfin.

— Excuse-moi j'avais oublié.

— _C'est toujours d'accord ?_

— Bien sûr, tu n'es pas bien Mido-kun ?

— _Evidemment puisque je t'appelle !_

Sa fierté dégringolait en même temps que son irritabilité grimpait, et c'était le plus petit qui subissait sa mauvaise humeur. Mais connaissant le géant vert, rien n'était destiné à le vexer, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que son état le mettait en position de « faiblesse ». Alors son ton s'avérait plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Passe chez moi après les cours.

— _Bien._

Un silence s'installa au bout du combiné, puis le Reptile reprit plus aimablement.

— _Merci Kuroko._

— C'est normal, je t'attends directement à la maison, à toute à l'heure.

— _A toute à l'heure._

La sonnerie de fin d'appel retentit dans l'oreille du passeur. Il n'avait pas voulu insister afin de préserver l'égo de son ami qu'il savait malmené. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter, car le connaissant ce geste lui coûtait énormément.

Forcément, Kagami ne lâchait pas son ombre d'une semelle sur le chemin du retour. Sa nature de Félidé développait un sixième sens que les autres espèces ne possédaient pas, son radar « anti-chieurs » tournait à plein régime. Et les chieurs représentaient tous les anciens Miracles qui venaient semer la zizanie autour de Kuroko bien entendu. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, par conséquent il avoua à sa lumière ses projets de fin d'après-midi… Un bug. Un silence d'une longueur hallucinante. Et enfin un cri d'horreur émit de la part du roux. Là, pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le passeur revit le tigre rugir à plein poumon derrière son ami. Cela démontrait sa colère… Ce qui aurait pu être un instant tendu, chargé de peur et d'angoisse se transforma en un mignon quand Kuroko rit en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

— Kagami-kun a des oreilles de chat adorables ainsi qu'une…

— Ne termine pas ta phrase… gronda le roux.

En effet, pris par son emportement, sa nature refaisait surface et deux oreilles tigrées ainsi qu'une queue de félin apparurent sur lui. Kagami était un adolescent, même s'il maîtrisait plus que merveilleusement son tigre, ses émotions prenaient le pas sur son contrôle. Le garçon discret se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et toucha une oreille tout en souriant. Ce qui entraina comme réaction au concerné un ronronnement ainsi qu'un bien être dans la totalité de son corps. La main de Kuroko caressait cette petite oreille charmante, réduisant l'impressionnant fauve à l'état de chaton en manque d'affection. L'autre s'amusait grandement de ce pouvoir, mais comme Midorima l'attendait, il mit un terme à cet interlude improvisé.

— Bon, je file, à demain Kagami-kun !

Quand celui-ci réagit après avoir repris ses esprits, emporté par ces caresses, Kuroko était déjà parti. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il toucha à son tour ses artifices de félin et grommela dans sa barbe. Fichues hormones, se dit-il !

* * *

Quand il rentra dans sa petite maison, Tetsuya vit sous le perron, son ancien coéquipier l'attendre dans une attitude rigide. Il semblait bien formel, come d'habitude en fait. Ils se saluèrent et pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Midorima respecta le protocole même s'il connaissait la mère de son ami, il se courba afin de lui présenter ses salutations. Sa mère n'avait pas changé, peut être un peu vieilli mais le temps ne semblait pas altérer sa beauté diaphane. Mère et fils se ressemblaient énormément, ils avaient la même aura discrète, les mêmes attitudes effacées néanmoins déterminées, ainsi que le même regard azur.

— Je suis heureuse de te revoir Mido-kun. Tu as bien grandi, tu es un jeune homme charmant, tes parents doivent être fiers de toi.

Sous ses lunettes, des rougeurs parsemèrent ses joues. Il baissa la tête confus en la remerciant.

— Maman, nous allons dans ma chambre, Mido-kun m'aide à réviser le japonais.

La mère de famille sourit de manière bienveillante, elle n'était pas dupe, étant une thérianthrope dans la fleur de l'âge, elle sentait très bien l'état de nervosité du Reptile et voyait son teint blême traduisant une asthénie.

— Bien, Tetsu… Ne vous surmenez pas trop.

— Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

En bas de l'escalier, la femme pinça un peu ses lèvres, son fils détenait un caractère protecteur en n'hésitant pas à aider ses amis au détriment de sa propre personne. Elle était fière bien entendu, seulement elle espérait qu'il ne présume pas trop de ses forces…

Dans la chambre, Midorima restait debout tandis que son hôte se débarrassa de son sac qu'il jeta au sol. Nigou grattait à la porte.

— Tu ne vas pas le faire rentrer !?

— Et bien il est ici chez lui mais non ne t'en fais pas.

Pour toute réponse l'As de Shutoku crispa ses mâchoires, il détestait toute bête à poil, chien confondu.

— Assis-toi, l'invita le plus petit.

— Je suis désolé de m'imposer comme ça, souffla Shintaro apparemment pétri de honte. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

— Non ça va, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comment ça ?

— Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi Kuroko ? Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proches au collège.

— Quelque part je partage ton avis et puis en y réfléchissant, non, ce n'est pas vrai. On a vécu plein de choses, alors on peut dire qu'on était proches d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le renard savait parfaitement que sous ses apparences psychorigides à la limite de la maniaquerie et de la bizarrerie, Midorima n'était pas l'asocial qu'il voulait faire croire. Il veillait sur eux à l'époque, se dévouant pour leur équipe, restant déjà tard le soir pour tout ranger et préparer les futures stratégies avec Akashi. Le garçon aux cheveux verts leur épargnait bien des tracas et répondait toujours présent quand ils allaient aux camps d'été. C'était même lui qui aidait à leurs organisations, déjà très méticuleux pour son jeune âge. Alors non, ils n'étaient pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et c'était de son devoir que de l'aider à traverser cette période dure.

Kuroko regardait son invité de façon stoïque. L'autre cligna des paupières.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à m'appeler ?

— Takao n'arrête pas de me surveiller et depuis quelques jours, il est sur mon dos en permanence et me dit que j'ai une mine atroce.

— Tu as attendu le dernier moment… Tu fais comment pour te réchauffer en temps normal ?

— Je pousse le chauffage à fond chez moi, je me couvre sous plusieurs couettes, ça fonctionne bien. Mais comme je passe toutes mes journées au lycée là c'est différent.

— Je comprends. Ca va durer toute ta vie ?

La question absolument sans fioriture de Kuroko attrista Midorima. A cet instant il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Un peu vouté, il acquiesça de la tête.

— Pour moi oui. Mes deux parents sont des Reptiles, ils ont effectués les tests génétiques, j'ai du sang de dragon qui remonte sur plusieurs générations.

— Et pour ta sœur, elle aussi j'imagine ?

— Non, Sei a en elle des gènes de Canidés qui remontent du côté de ma mère, elle peut mieux réguler sa température.

— Tout ça m'a l'air compliqué. Tu vas faire comment Mido-kun ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me trouve un ou une partenaire qui saura me compléter et palier à mon… Mon insuffisance.

Cette déficience était un sujet tabou pour le caïman, n'aimant pas compter sur les autres, surtout pour survivre. Il l'avait avoué du bout des dents, tendu comme jamais.

— Toi aussi quelque part ton avenir est dicté par ta condition, reprit Kuroko en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Midorima releva la tête, l'air surpris. Quelque chose passa entre deux. Un de ces instants intimes où deux individus se comprennent sans devoir ajouter quelconque mot. Une symbiose s'établissait l'espace d'une minute. Le thérianthrope à sang froid ne se sentit plus seul dans le drame de sa situation.

— Bien c'est pas le tout mais si tu veux que je te réchauffe il faut te déshabiller un minimum.

— Quoi !? hurla le plus grand en sursautant sur le lit.

— Oui c'est la procédure…

Shintaro fit la grimace peu enclin à s'exhiber de la sorte mais son ami avait raison. Ils devaient être peau contre peau pour que la chaleur extrêmement bénéfique du Canidé se diffuse dans son être.

— Retourne-toi, dit-il.

— Pardon ?

— Retourne-toi s'il te plait.

— Comme tu veux mais je te signale que je t'ai vu des centaines de fois nu, on a joué au collège ensemble…

— Oui mais là nous ne sommes pas dans des vestiaires, ce n'est pas pareil nanodayo !

Midorima s'énervait pour masquer sa gêne. Effectivement, se trouver presque à poil dans un lit – encore – avec son ami d'enfance pour un « câlin » improvisé – bien que vital – ne l'égayait pas, loin de là.

— Ca y est ? demanda le garçon aux yeux céleste.

— Oui.

Kuroko faillit rigoler en voyant son camarade recouvert de son drap entièrement jusqu'au menton.

— On ne va rien faire Mido-kun, rassure-toi je ne vais pas abuser de ton corps.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Je ne saurais pas quoi en faire.

— N'en rajoute pas Kuroko !

— Et puis ma mère est en bas…

— Argh Kuroko arrête ! rouspéta l'intello en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

Il se glissa aussi dans son lit en gardant bien entendu son boxer et s'installa du mieux qu'il le put tandis que son invité gigotait.

— Tu sais, si tu vas à l'autre bout du lit je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail.

— Je sais mais ça me déplait.

— Oui, je comprends mais on n'a pas le choix.

Shintaro était crispé, son joli visage froncé en des plis de dégoût presque. Lui qui n'aimait pas être tactile était servi. Heureusement qu'il savait l'hygiène de son ami irréprochable sans ça jamais il ne tolérerait qu'on l'approche.

— Mido-kun détends-toi sinon on ne va jamais y arriver, tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

— Oui pardon, tu as parfaitement raison.

Il respira profondément plusieurs fois et essaya de décrisper ses muscles. Il sentit se positionner autour de son buste deux bras frêles d'une incroyable douceur. Lui restait tendu quand le corps de Kuroko se colla juste ce qu'il fallait au sien. Midorima peinait à déglutir, cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise comme jamais de sa vie. Quelque part il remerciait la Providence que ce « corps à corps » se fasse avec le passeur qu'il connaissait parfaitement et pour qui, il portait un réel respect. Parce que malgré tout l'adolescent aux lunettes l'appréciait beaucoup. Kuroko n'irait jamais le répéter sur tous les toits et encore moins se moquer de lui, au contraire.

— On dirait que tu te détends un peu, affirma le renard.

Il augmenta sa chaleur en puisant dans son énergie ce qui le fatiguait plus que la normale. Cela lui demandait de la concentration et brûlait ses propres calories. Ils demeurèrent près d'une heure et demie, allongés l'un contre l'autre, entre embarras et torpeur, somnolent par intermittence. Midorima se laissait aller peu à peu dans un sommeil inconscient bercé par les vagues de chaleur de son ami. Il était bien comme ça, à l'abri de tout : des regards, de sa condition, du froid terrible qui faisait frissonner son corps. Il aimerait tellement n'avoir pas à demander de l'aide…

Ce fut la maman de Kuroko qui frappa à la porte pour les avertir que l'heure du dîner approchait. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Le plus grand remarqua l'air amorphe du plus petit, il le soutint quand ce dernier vacilla en s'agrippant à son bureau.

— Kuroko ça ne va pas !?

— Si, si t'inquiète. Juste… Je suis juste un peu fatigué mais ça va passer.

Midorima se mordit les lèvres, contrit. Il s'en voulait d'imposer ça à ce jeune garçon dévoué aux autres.

— Pardon de te demander ce genre de chose, je suis embêté vraiment…

— Non arrête Mido-kun, je te dis que ça va. Je ne suis pas entre la vie et la mort, tenta de désamorcer le Canidé. Je vais m'en remettre, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira.

L'autre ne répliqua rien, qu'avait-il d'intelligent à dire ? Rien à part qu'il remerciait intérieurement grandement son ami. Kuroko était quelqu'un de bien, il n'avait jamais douté là-dessus.

Finalement il resta pour manger avec la famille Kuroko et ne joua pas aux asociaux notoire. Il fit même une partie de Shogi avec la grand-mère qui adorait recevoir tant de jeunesse chez eux. C'était bon de partager un moment simple de pure amitié.

Si tout allait « mieux » pour le Reptile, deux Félidés ruminaient chacun dans leur coin et ce fait risquait de provoquer des étincelles…

(suite...)


	11. Moments (in)opportuns

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Sans plus tarder je vous livre un nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition d'un personnage que j'aime particulièrement *w*

RaR :

 _Emelynn_ : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, ça me touche ! Je vais répondre à tes questions dans l'odre…

\- non pas toute la population a un animal totem (moi aussi j'appelle ça comme ça), mais tu te doutes que j'ai donné presque à chaque personnage de KnB un animal ^^

\- normalement pour les classes, on a : Félidés, Canidés, Reptiles, Oiseaux, Cétacés.

\- ça je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis que des espèces se mélangent puisque dans le manga un des persos a une mère Canidé et un père Reptile, si je me souviens bien.

\- et oui, les hommes peuvent porter un enfant mais ça j'y reviendrai plus tard dans l'intrigue ^^

Merci pour tes encouragements et si tu es toujours là, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

.

On se retrouve plus bas.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Moments (in)opportuns**

.

Depuis sa bourde, Aomine n'avait plus de nouvelles de Kuroko, il sombrait dans un état de nervosité accrue. Personne n'arrivait à le canaliser ni à le supporter. Même le gentil Sakurai n'avait plus le privilège de siéger dans son lit, mais finalement il valait mieux pour lui. Sensible comme il l'était, encaisser les sautes d'humeur du _scorer_ relevait de l'inconscience ou de la dévotion totale. Sûr qu'il en aurait pleuré après une remarque cinglante remplie de goujaterie de la panthère. D'ailleurs en parlant du fauve, il faisait des siennes en étant agressif avec absolument tout le monde, y compris ses camarades de classe. Ses quelques fans reçurent ses foudres lors du déjeuner, lorsqu'elles voulurent lui offrirent un bento préparé avec amour. Pour tout remerciement, Aomine les envoya balader avec douceur en leur hurlant de lui foutre la paix.

Son capitaine en eut des échos les jours suivants. Normal puisque les demoiselles éplorées propagèrent des rumeurs peu glorieuses sur leur As et cela contaminait le club de basket en entier… Tous les autres joueurs en prenaient aussi pour leurs grades. Il se disait qu'ils étaient aussi mufles les uns que les autres et ça déviait jusqu'à leur prêter des comportements qu'ils n'avaient pas. Imayoshi ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de cancans circuler librement et prendre de l'ampleur, non qu'il s'inquiétait pour les filles – n'étant pas un modèle de galanterie aussi – mais dès qu'il s'agissait de son précieux club, là les choses devenaient sérieuses. Il incombait de son devoir de protéger la réputation de Tōō. Derrière les glasses de ses lunettes, il menait déjà sa petite enquête pour savoir d'où provenaient les sautes d'humeur mémorables d'Aomine… Ce n'était pas son genre de se faire voir, néanmoins le noiraud avançait ses pions dans l'ombre et récoltait ses informations auprès de sources sûres bien que peu fréquentables. Il gardait leur atout à l'œil, sous l'autorité de monsieur Harasawa, l'échec ne lui était donc pas permis.

Imayoshi convoqua Aomine un soir après les cours, au gymnase, seuls à seuls. Il attendait assis sur l'estrade depuis près de trois quart d'heures quand son joueur arriva l'air totalement blasé, le pas trainant. Aucune esquisse d'agacement ne se lut sur le visage du plus âgé, seulement un sourire trop poli prenait place sur ses lèvres, et ce n'était clairement pas encourageant pour qui le connaissait.

Le capitaine détenait cette attitude polie en toute circonstance, masquant ses émotions mais les faisant transparaître en finesse. Son aura glaciale refroidissait tout le monde. Même le plus niais lycéen de Tokyo pouvait aisément décrypter ses attentions malsaines. Le noiraud fomentait des plans machiavéliques dans son cerveau et ce, à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Quand il vit Aomine avancer vers lui, son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à manger ses joues. Un sourire factice puant l'hypocrisie.

— Aomine, quel plaisir de te voir presque à l'heure, j'ai failli attendre.

— Mouais… Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai des choses à faire.

— Je doute que tes choses soient réellement importantes tu vois…

Face au manque flagrant de respect que le plus jeune avait envers son aîné, Imayoshi se contint d'une manière impressionnante, redoublant de trésor de patience pour ne pas lui faire bouffer son ballon.

— Tu peux te dépêcher, je m'ennuie déjà…

— Le problème c'est que tu t'ennuies à longueur de temps mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu vois, nous avons un souci et quand je dis nous, je veux parler de tous les joueurs y compris l'honneur du coach… Des rumeurs circulent sur ton compte et par extension salissent la réputation du club. Je ne peux tolérer ce genre de choses.

Pour toute réponse Aomine bailla et se cura l'oreille, réflexe habituel.

— Que tu ne viennes pas aux entraînements passe encore, moi ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois opérationnel lors des matchs, mais que ta mauvaise humeur crée des ennuis au club ça non.

— J'ai rien fait de mal, je vois pas le blem'. Bon t'as fini, je peux y aller ?

— Prends sur toi et sois plus « aimable » avec les supportrices du club.

— Ouais, ouais, j'y penserais…

Cette fois-ci Imayoshi s'agaça. Il sauta de son estrade pour se poster en face de son joueur rebelle, ses lunettes brillaient à la lueur des néons.

— Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, je me verrais obligé de te mettre un blâme voire de t'exclure pour la saison du club.

Effet réussi.

Le visage blasé d'Aomine se décomposa instantanément. Il ouvrit sa bouche en grand, les yeux écarquillés pour se refermer aussitôt, la mine sévère. De petites veines tapaient contre son front et son cou.

— Quoi !? T'es tombé sur la tête !? Tu ne ferais pas ça, sans moi vous êtes morts !

Imayoshi accentua son sourire satisfait et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine en le toisant.

— Le club a vécu avant toi, il te survivra tu sais. Personne n'est irremplaçable, pas même toi.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi, c'est pour ça qu'Harasawa m'a recruté.

— Et il m'a donné carte blanche pour diriger le club. De toute façon tu viens jouer une fois sur cinq, on ne verra pas la différence…

Il s'amusait à provoquer Aomine pour voir jusqu'où il irait.

— Enf…

— Chut, chut, chut… Je serais toi je mesurerais mes propos, je suis tout de même ton capitaine.

L'autre se mordit les lèvres, une insulte pourrait si vite sortir de sa bouche – et son poing se mettre en travers de la mâchoire du binoclard. Imayoshi en profita pour l'attaquer toute en sournoiserie, son arme la plus redoutable.

— Tu as des problèmes en ce moment pour être aussi imbuvable avec tout le monde ? Tu sais Aomine, en tant que _senpai_ tu peux venir me parler ou bien garder tout pour toi, mais sache qu'ici tout le monde a une vie privée et que ça n'interfère pas avec les priorités du club. Ressaisis-toi pour ton bien.

Au vu de l'air énervé d'Aomine, il sut qu'il visa juste. Tout dans ses mimiques le trahissait et encore plus dans son aura bestiale de fauve attaqué. Il sentait la panthère prête à rugir de rage, blessée dans son amour propre. Elle transpirait la détresse et la colère à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Bien que lui-même appartienne à l'espèce des Reptiles, il ne rivalisait pas avec un gros gabarit, donc ne montrait pas son animal en guise de provocation. Imayoshi gardait son mamba noir bien au fond de son être pour l'heure opportune où il mordrait son adversaire. Car si la panthère décidait de montrer toute sa dominance, le serpent n'aurait d'autre choix que de se plier en courbant l'échine. Mieux valait avancer dans l'ombre sans se faire remarquer… D'ailleurs Aomine ne se doutait pas de la nature de son capitaine, trop absorbé par sa propre fougue et aveuglé par son égo. Imayoshi décela l'espace de quelques secondes un tourbillon de phéromones amenant des effluves de testostérones, signe que son trouble était d'ordre « amoureux ». Il enchaîna.

— Sakurai-kun ne te satisfait plus ? Cherche ailleurs mais ne reporte pas ta frustration dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Touché-coulé.

Aomine exultait de rage, les poings tendus, les bras tremblants. Il fit un pas en avant comme s'il allait en venir aux mains puis se ravisa. Seulement son corps était parcouru de soubresauts.

— Putain mais de quoi tu te mêles ! Ca n'a rien à voir, laisse Ryō en dehors de tout ça ! Ce que je fais en privé ne regarde personne.

— Si au contraire… Sakurai est un membre du club et tu le maltraites. Le pauvre, il ne mérite pas ça, ajouta sur un ton faussement compatissant le noiraud.

Il savait parfaitement jouer sur toutes les gammes de l'hypocrisie. Quel talent.

Aomine se renfrogna en se murant dans un silence contrarié.

— Trouve un exutoire à ta frustration et à ta vie, un conseil.

En parlant, le serpent examinait chaque détail, chaque mouvement même infime du corps de son _kōhai_. Tous les indices étaient bons à prendre.

Il avait gagné : l'adolescent au teint biscuité semblait plongé dans les remords. Sûrement que son cerveau cogitait sur son attitude infâme. Les pupilles d'Imayoshi s'agrandirent avant de se transformer en deux billes d'un noir hadal, opaques à toute compassion. Son mamba jubilait intérieurement, il voulait glisser jusqu'au cou de la panthère pour venir l'étouffer, prise dans son piège venimeux. Il avait l'ascendant sur Aomine et l'instrumentalisait dans son propre but.

Ce dernier partit sans demander son reste, touché par les paroles de son _senpai_. Une fois seul, Soichi ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone pour appeler une de ses connaissances.

— Renseigne-toi sur ce que fait Aomine en dehors du lycée. Je veux savoir qui il voit, ce qu'il fait de son temps libre et les filles qu'il culbute…

A l'autre bout du fil une voix mesquine lui répondit.

— _Et tu veux savoir la marque de ses sous-vêtements aussi ou celle qu'il utilise comme capotes ?_

— Ne fais pas l'imbécile Mako-chan. J'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible sur lui, ainsi je pourrais trouver la faille qui l'éloigne du club. Je n'ai pas misé autant de temps à le chapeauter dans l'ombre pour qu'il foire tout !

— _Bien chef. Autre chose ?_

— Je suis sûr que ça un rapport avec quelqu'un qu'il a en vu… Tu peux exclure Sakurai et les greluches du lycée, sinon il s'afficherait avec.

— _Tu feras quoi une fois que tu auras trouvé son point faible ?_

— Je l'annihilerai tout simplement. Aomine doit rester bien docile et ne pas s'éparpiller ailleurs.

— _Okay… Je te tiens au courant, à plus Soi-chan._

Le serpent coupa la communication, un voile noir imprimé sur ses traits. Afin de faire culpabiliser son As, il lui restait une carte dans sa manche : celle d'envoyer au front le pauvre Sakurai pour qu'il essuie les plâtres. Il ne reculait devant rien afin d'atteindre son but.

* * *

Aomine était fou de rage. Déjà que son tempérament n'était pas des plus sereins, là c'était pire.

En partant du gymnase il donna un coup de poing à la porte qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Il ne ressentait même pas l'envie de se défouler sur un terrain, trop accablé par la fureur et les remords. Les mots de son capitaine tournaient dans son esprit sensible. Car sous ses apparences bravaches et arrogantes, l'adolescent n'était que tourments et fragilité. Il se donnait un genre en voulant se persuader qu'il n'avait pas besoin des autres pour avancer. Oui mais voilà, à force de ne penser qu'à son petit nombril, il causait du tort à ses proches. Comme en premier lieu à Ryō dont il se servait en substitut, à Momoi qui ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec lui et maintenant à Kuroko en désirant le faire sien. Tout venait de là. Son besoin primal ravageait son être en entier. Chaque seconde qui le séparait de son ombre le mettait de plus en plus à mal. Tout était insipide comparé à ce qu'il ressentait quand le passeur était auprès de lui. A ses côtés, Aomine se sentait enfin exister et entier, non plus seul à errer dans les tracas de son existence. Grâce à Kuroko, il sortait des ténèbres pour entrer dans la lumière. Il fallait qu'ils s'unissent au plus vite, le basané ne tiendra jamais encore des semaines dans un tel état.

En prime il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son ami depuis l'incident de la dernière fois. Kuroko ne répondait pas à ses appels ni à ses messages, ce qui le frustrait d'avantage. Le plus petit n'était pas revanchard, pourquoi se murait-il dans le silence ?

Aomine réfléchissait à des hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment son ombre l'ignorait quand il eut une illumination. Sûr que ce fichu Kagami l'accaparait et lui montait la tête ! Sinon pourquoi Kuroko s'obstinait à faire le mort ? La base du problème venait de là, forcément. Il allait devoir se battre pour conquérir son ange bleu, et bien soit, il gagnerait cette lutte haut la main comme à chaque fois.

~OoOoO~

Kuroko justement se trouvait chez Kise qui l'avait harcelé d'invitations durant les derniers jours. Il désirait savoir ce qu'il trafiquait avec Midorima si souvent. Le loup n'était pas dupe, même s'il faisait croire aux autres qu'il ne souciait que des apparences, au fond il possédait un bon sens de l'analyse. Son côté « commère » ne le trompait jamais – et il raffolait des potins en tout genre. Il cuisinait son ami depuis des heures sans lui soutirer quelconque information.

— Allez, je veux savoir ! Tu es cruel Kurokocchi… Je pensais que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

— Tu sais bien que c'est faux Kise-kun et désolé mais je ne te dirais rien.

— Pourquoi ? Vous complotez contre Akashicchi ? Vous faites de la magie noire ? Midorimacchi t'initie aux rites sataniques ? Il te fait ton thème astral, dis-moi !

— Rien de tout ça. Ca ne regarde que nous.

Kise arbora une moue boudeuse en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit du blond, ce dernier tourna le dos à son ami.

— Moi je te dis tout, tu pourrais avoir confiance en moi.

— Justement je n'ai pas confiance, tu répéterais tout.

Le mannequin fit un volte face la mine rayonnante en pointa du doigt son vis-à-vis.

— Ah ! Je le savais que vous faisiez des trucs louches, avoue !

Mince, c'était qu'il devenait doué avec le temps le blondinet frivole, Kuroko venait de se faire avoir. Toutefois il garda son calme légendaire, se contentant de hocher la tête de manière négative.

— Même sous la torture je ne parlerais pas.

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

Le sourire pas très orthodoxe de Kise inquiéta Kuroko. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver quand son ami se jeta sur lui pour l'assiéger de chatouilles. Ils se battirent un moment en s'envoyant les oreillers en forme de chat du mannequin à la figure, quand le passeur l'assomma à la tête, remportant le combat. Pour noyer le poisson – ou le loup – le renard eut l'idée de l'emmener dans un karaoké, cela leur permettrait de se défouler et d'user les cordes vocales du mannequin. Avec un peu de chance il ne pourrait plus parler ce qui laissait en paix la tranquillité de Kuroko. Lui aussi avait des idées pas piquer des hannetons quand il voulait. Bien entendu, Kise accepta avec joie, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour rester avec son ami qu'il voyait que peu souvent à son goût.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le karaoké préféré du blond qui le squattait dès qu'il avait du temps libre, ou après un _shooting_ harassant afin de se détendre. Quelques fois il y venait avec un ou deux collègues à lui ou avec Yoshitaka qui espérait toujours draguer des filles en manque d'amour. C'était un endroit propice aux rencontres selon lui. Kise s'en contrefichait n'ayant pas besoin de tels stratagèmes pour plaire à la gent féminine. De toute façon le beau blond avait en vu quelqu'un de bien précis qui appartenait au sexe opposé… Le long du chemin, fidèle à sa nature enjouée, il saoula Kuroko d'anecdotes sans intérêt sur son lycée, son équipe de basket et de quelques idoles en vogue. Au fond de lui, le renard aimait bien cette légèreté qui émanait de l'autre. Avec lui, il parlait de tout et de rien et puis Kise était d'un tempérament facile, avouons-le, il égayait le quotidien de ses proches. Kuroko faisait toujours des tas de choses intéressantes en sa compagnie, comme aller à des concerts, avoir des pass pour des événements culturels de la ville ou des conventions mangas. Non, réellement c'était une bénédiction d'avoir Kise dans son cercle d'amis.

Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce toute de bleue illuminée aux allures d'aquarium. Sur le plafond éclairé de néons de la même couleur, une boule à facette descendait en plein milieu de la surface. Des banquettes moelleuses étaient posées contre tous les pans des murs avec devant des tables basses en laqué noir. Bien évidement, sur le mur opposé se trouvait un écran géant qui diffusait les clips. Des serveuses en tenues de _maid_ leur apportèrent leurs boissons accompagnées de choses à grignoter. C'était un établissement très en vogue des jeunes des quartiers branchés. Kise adorait y venir.

Tandis que Kuroko choisissait les futures chansons qui auront l'honneur d'être massacrées par sa douce voix, son ami tripotait son smartphone dernier cri.

— On aurait dû inviter les copains ! C'est bête je n'y ai pas pensé.

— Oui on aurait pu.

— Je suis sûr qu'Aominecchi aurait participé sans problème, une fois qu'on arrive à le convaincre il met l'ambiance !

A l'évocation du prénom du métis, Kuroko se crispa, les mains sur la carte des chansons. Il était tendu toutefois ne montra rien de son trouble.

— Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous retrouvé, ça serait sympa !

Kuroko pinça ses lèvres.

Effectivement, ça serait très sympa… Si Aomine pouvait se contrôler. Il dévia la conversation.

— Tu as l'habitude de venir ? Parce qu'on nous a dirigé dans une pièce à part…

— Oh ça… C'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je viens, mes fans me reconnaissent et que ça part en émeute, répondit mi-gêné, mi-fier Kise en posant sa main sur sa nuque et en tirant la langue. Le patron m'a dit que maintenant j'aurais droit à une pièce privée, c'est tout aussi bien. Ca te dérange Kurokocchi ?

— Non pas du tout, au contraire.

— Bien, je suis content.

Les garçons commencèrent de siroter leurs boissons et de choisir la première chanson quand la porte de leur salon privé s'entrouvrit pour découvrir deux nouveaux arrivants. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient respectivement un Midorima mal à l'aise et un Takao radieux. Puis son visage s'assombrit quand il tomba sur le passeur. Kise se leva en les accueillant chaleureusement.

— Midorimacchi, Takaocchi ! Vous nous rejoignez ? Ca sera plus marrant à quatre !

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts remonta la monture de ses lunettes tandis que son acolyte ne déviait pas ses yeux de rapace de la frêle personne qui le dévisageait méfiant. Car même si ce dernier restait poli, gentil, mignon tout plein, il se rendait parfaitement compte de l'animosité qui passait dans les iris anthracite. Pour une raison inconnue, le meneur de Shutoku l'avait pris en grippe et il ne se privait pas pour lui envoyer des éclairs menaçants à travers ses yeux.

Tout ce petit monde s'assit bien docilement sur les banquettes, les deux joueurs de l'équipe orange se tenant le plus éloigné des deux autres.

Kuroko et Takao ne se quittaient pas du regard.

Kise entama son premier chant, suivi du deuxième, puis du troisième. Il accaparait le micro.

Midorima se tenait plus droit qu'un « i » en se disant qu'Oha asa s'était trompé pour la première fois de sa vie. Aujourd'hui on lui avait annoncé une journée prolifique baignée de chance, sans conflits.

Tu parles d'une belle connerie !

Quand on voyait la tension monter entre les deux meneurs et lui de son côté qui tentait de préserver sa dignité. Parce qu'il avait cette désagréable sensation que les autres savaient ce qu'il faisait avec Kuroko. La honte. Le déshonneur s'abattrait sur sa famille si quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte. Il évitait autant que possible de participer à la conversation – enfin si on pouvait appeler « ça » une conversation.

* * *

A un moment donné, le renard se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il fut talonné de près par son homologue de basket. Takao le suivait l'air sérieux, ses billes facétieuses ne luisaient certainement pas d'amusement pour une fois. Il prenait Kuroko pour son premier rival dans le cœur de son Shin-chan. Car il savait pour la déficience du grand vert. De plus il se mordait les doigts d'avoir généré cette situation invraisemblable entre les deux anciens miracles. C'était lui qui avait appelé Kuroko pour venir en aide à son camarade. Désormais il devait en assumer les conséquences, bien que ça ne lui plaise pas des masses. Son instinct animal prenait le dessus : « il couvait » son Shin-chan au détriment de tout le reste, y compris de ses anciens coéquipiers. Les Oiseaux possédaient cette faculté de veiller plus que la normale sur les êtres chers à leurs cœurs, déployant des trésors de patience pour prendre soin d'eux.

Kuroko entra dans les toilettes pour hommes suivi donc de son faucon-pilote. Le premier souffla agacé. Le second s'accouda au lavabo en croisant ses bras et en l'épiant.

— Tu sais, si tu me regardes ça va me bloquer… Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt à moins que Takao-kun soit un pervers.

— Takao-kun sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, répliqua-t-il en souriant en coin. Et ça ne me plait pas de te regarder te vider la vessie mais je dois te parler.

— Et ça ne pouvait pas se faire là-bas ?

— Non Tet-chan ça ne pouvait pas.

Le rapace prenait exprès un ton ironique et employait ce sobriquet familier en s'adressant à son rival. Son but étant de marquer la différence de statut entre Midorima et lui. Il se manifestait très cassant quand il s'y mettait. Ce qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde son opposant.

Kuroko fit ses ablutions sous le regard scrutateur donc de Takao. La situation était on ne peut plus farfelue et malaisante mais bizarrement ça allait encore. Probablement parce que les garçons avaient un sang froid extraordinaire. Le premier termina de se laver les mains tranquillement quand l'autre se décida enfin pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Shin-chan est à moi, je ne laisserai personne me le voler et surtout pas toi Tet-chan… Tu peux peut être subtiliser les passes mais pas le reste.

— Et je suppose que le reste c'est Mido-kun ?

— Oui tout à fait, tu comprends vite.

— Bien. Déjà je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Mido-kun et deuxièmement tu es gonflé parce que c'est toi qui m'as appelé à l'aide quand il était évanoui. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Assume les conséquences de tes actes.

La moutarde montait au nez du faucon pourtant si d'ordinaire boute-en-train. Kuroko savait le faire sortir de ses gonds sans qu'il ne sache comment… Ou bien parce qu'il se voilait la face en ne voulant pas s'avouer qu'il était jaloux sur pas mal de plans.

— C'est pas une raison pour en profiter ! Maintenant arrête ce cirque tout de suite.

— Quel cirque ? rétorqua placidement Kuroko en se postant à quelques millimètres de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'est pas un jeu Takao-kun, Mido-kun va mal, personne ne rit dans l'histoire. Et ça ne plait ni à lui, ni à moi de devoir faire ce que nous faisons. Seulement c'est un ami même si ça te déplait et en tant que tel jamais je ne le laisserais tomber. Maîtrise-toi un peu mieux, il en va de sa santé.

Le brun serrait les mâchoires à s'en briser les molaires. Avec cet aplomb incroyable, le meneur de Seirin parvenait à le remettre en place sans que cela n'ait l'air de le toucher. Est-ce que quelque chose pouvait le faire d'ailleurs ? Kuroko semblait avancer dans la vie sans jamais douter, en étant sûr de ses convictions.

— Je me maîtrise comme tu dis, je te préviens juste que si tu vas trop loin…

— Tu quoi ? Quoi Takao-kun, tu ferais quoi ?

— J'en sais rien mais je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement ! J'ai des atouts tu sais, prends-moi au sérieux.

— Tu n'es qu'un Oiseau, ton espèce ne peut pas grand-chose contre les Canidés… En plus désolé de te dire ça mais si tu avais la capacité de réchauffer Mido-kun tu n'aurais pas besoin de me faire une crise et tout le monde serait content. Sur ce, je vais rejoindre Kise-kun qui m'attend pour la chanson suivante.

Kuroko passa à côté de Takao qui était complètement abasourdi par ses paroles. Pour une fois il avait le clapet cloué. Il resta seul dans les toilettes, sa main crispée contre l'émail blanche, rageant tout seul. Il s'énervait non seulement sur les vérités qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine face mais aussi contre son impuissance. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à son Shin-chan adoré et encore plus de laisser sa survie entre les mains d'un potentiel rival qui le surpassait de loin sur bien des plans. Parce que Kazunari n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien le profond respect que le géant de Shutoku éprouvait pour Kuroko. Il le suivait de loin durant les championnats, surveillait son évolution, enfin lui prêtait de l'attention, chose rarissime pour le souligner. Et ça mettait le petit brun espiègle dans tous ses états. Bien sûr que Kuroko avait de l'importance pour le Reptile et bien sûr que la peur de le perdre grondait plus fort chaque jour en son for intérieur. Lui ramait comme un malade pour que Shintaro le remarque et le considère comme son égale. Il avait dû faire preuve de ténacité pour que les yeux verts glacials se posent sur son insignifiante personne. Il travaillait comme un forcené pour espérer se mettre à son niveau, alors que le garçon discret détenait déjà cette chose précieuse que Takao souhaitait ardemment : un réel intérêt. Il se ressaisit en s'essuyant les yeux rageusement avant que les larmes ne déferlent en torrent sur ses joues. Il se reprit quelques minutes pour réapparaître aux yeux des autres aussi enjoué et taquin que d'habitude. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible devant Shin-chan, jamais.

Dans la pièce commune, Kise chantait avec Kuroko qu'il tenait par les épaules. Les deux avaient le sens de la musique dans les chaussettes, malgré tout ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Plusieurs fois le mannequin s'approcha de Midorima pour lui tendre le micro et l'inviter à les rejoindre, chose que ce dernier déclina à chaque fois.

Il se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait ici, dans un lieu superficiel au possible avec deux casseroles et des boissons fluorescentes. Ah oui, non, il savait… En fait il s'était laissé convaincre par son coéquipier et nouvel ami – même s'il le réfutait – de le suivre. Féru de karaoké, le rapace en abusait dès qu'il avait du temps libre. Sous prétexte de le dérider, il avait amené le plus grand avec lui dans l'espoir fou de le voir prendre du bon temps et d'admirer ses traits sévères s'adoucir un peu. Et pourquoi pas s'amuser.

Takao revint au bout de cinq ou dix minutes et proposa une _battle_ en deux équipes. Sans s'étonner, Kise approuva cette idée de suite. Même si le garçon taciturne ronchonna pour la forme, il se laissa entraîner par ses acolytes et prit par à la lutte. Doté d'une fierté sans égale, il ne voulait pas perdre contre ses deux anciens coéquipiers. C'était comme si leur dernier match fasse à Seirin recommençait… Les quatre garçons poussèrent la chansonnette en se donnant à fond.

Midorima encourageait son partenaire qui faisait une véritable démonstration de ses talents artistiques, interprétant les chansons à merveille. Il mimait même les chanteurs et chanteuses dans leurs gestuelles et se payait le luxe de mettre des vibratos dans les moments « tragiques ». Kise boudait, on osait lui voler la vedette. Il fit un duo avec son Kurokocchi qui fut un fiasco complet niveau «justesse ». Le brun ne se priva pas de les huer sous l'air réprobateur de son As. Du coup le loup faisait la moue, les bras croisés sous le réconfort de son homologue Canidé qui essayait de le valoriser. Shintaro consentit à prendre le micro et contre toute attente il ne massacra pas sa chanson. Il n'avait pas une voix de fifou mais tout de même un beau petit brin clair agréable.

L'équipe de Shutoku gagna contre celle des Miracles – les noms furent attribués par Kise donc pour l'originalité on repassera.

Tout le monde finit par se détendre et se prendre au jeu, oubliant le temps d'une soirée leurs drames existentiels propres.

(suite...)

* * *

Aparté :

Je ne veux pas faire ma rabat-joie ou ma moralisatrice, j'ai horreur de ça, moi la première ça me gonfle. Seulement j'ai fait un triste constat.

En parcourant les pages du fandom de _KnB_ j'ai réalisé que les deux premières pages de la liste des fanfictions remontent à mai environ. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles mises à jour, ni de nouvelles fics, ni de nouveaux auteurs. Je ne sais pas vous mais avant d'écrire j'aime lire.

C'est un site de partage, tout est lié. Pourquoi cette désertion ? Est-ce que le fandom s'éteint à petit feu ? Est-ce que les fans ne s'y intéressent plus ?

Le fait que certains auteurs abandonnent leurs comptes vient peut-être du fait que les manifestations des lecteurs se font plus rares, je ne sais pas. Mais sans encouragements ni soutien, les gens perdent leur confiance en eux et leur motivation. C'est l'éternel problème des reviews, oui je sais c'est saoulant. Mais encore une fois tout est lié : s'il n'y a plus d'interaction entre les membres du site, même en MP on s'en fout, il n'y aura plus de nouvelles fics publiées, donc plus rien à se mettre sous la dent… Et ainsi de suite. Et quand on voudra en lire une qui nous plait ou la relire, ou espérer tomber dans la liste sur une nouvelle histoire, on se cassera les dents.

J'espère sincèrement que le fandom n'est pas en train de mourir parce qu'il regorge de personnages attachants, d'auteurs talentueux avec de l'imagination.

Pour faire vivre le fandom, il faut des lecteurs actifs et des auteurs actifs également… A bon entendeur.

Parce qu'un favori ne remplace pas un mot gentil ni ne nous dit si vous avez aimé ou pas finalement.


End file.
